Ash's Second
by Neo Namco
Summary: Ash attempts to re-build his life and pursue a new goal following a life changing incident. sequel to Ash's First
1. Ash's New Life

**Ash's Second**

**.**

_Several months earlier…_

"Welcome back to Larry King Live. My guest tonight is the latest Poke'mon Master Champion and new million dollar inherited joke of the century, Ash Ketchum." Larry King introduces him.

"It's good to be here, Larry." Ash shakes hands with him.

"So, Ash. You must get this question all the time. But how does it feel to be a million dollars richer?" Larry asks him.

"Heh. That's not usually the question I get regarding this topic so this is a nice change of scenery. But it's pretty cool. Money isn't everything to me but it's nice not to have to worry about things financially and it makes my mom feel a little better about everything that's happened."

Larry vomits in his mouth just a tad. He takes a drink of water. "So howse the lucky lady doing?" he smirks.

"She's considering an abortion." Ash answered, and sweat dropped.

"Good!" King exclaimed

"Hey Larry I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"What's an abortion?" Ash asks

"We'll be right back." Larry points to the camera and they go off the air. "Ash, an abortion is the removal of an embryo or fetus from the uterus in order to end a pregnancy."

"That sounds sad." Ash frowns.

"There's lots of debate about it especially in the political light. Science claims because it hasn't developed a brain yet, that it's not alive and bible readers believe otherwise." Larry explains.

"So what's the truth?" Ash asks.

"Read a book." King answers.

"The bible or a science book? How do I know which one is telling the truth?" Ash asks desperately.

Larry sighs.

* * *

><p><em>Present…<em>

Todd Snap and another member of the paparazzi named Rick Sure sit inside an office in the 'Prying Eyes' Magazine headquarters.

The president of the company, Chuck Ranson, stands behind his desk with his back to his employees. "I want more pictures of Ash and his mother together."

"That's not gonna be easy to manage. They never go out in public together and they moved into a high security mansion with a death maze and a twenty foot wall surrounding it." Rick explained.

"I don't care if you have to drop a team of Navy Seals by helicopter to get on the property, just make it happen. Be creative or I'll find someone else to do the job!" Chuck screams and turns around to face the men.

"Yes, sir." Rick nods.

"I called on you two specifically because you've contributed the best material to this platform than anybody. But if this task sounds too difficult for you I can assemble the crew from TMZ." Chuck threatened.

"Doesn't sound hard to me. I think it sounds fun." Todd grins.

"Excellent. If you can get a shot of them doing the nasty again then even better. Our readers are starved for that image." Chuck tells them "now get to work."

Todd and Rick get out of their seats and walk out the door. The two stop and face each other.

"It's my turn to snap the big story." Rick lightly pokes Todd in the chest with his finger.

"I would agree with you if you were the better photographer. But I'm the one who caught Delia walking out of the house after they did it." Todd pokes Rick back.

"You're just lucky that a beedrill ruined my shot!" Rick pokes Todd in the middle of his stomach this time.

"You don't hear me making excuses. I'm the one with all the cash and contracts. I'm the go-to-guy in our profession. I'm just a few shots away from my 3,000th picture. I'm like the Derek Jeter of photographers." Todd pokes Rick back in the stomach.

Rick punches Todd square across the face. "Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!" Todd punches him back and the two get into a fist fight. Security notices the brawl and comes between them to break it up.

"Just you wait, Todd. Someday I'll be remembered for the most famous photograph of all time!" Rick yells as the two of them are dragged down the hall by security in opposite directions.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at a high security mansion by the beach in Pallet Town, Ash lays on his bed in deep thought. After all of his high profile endorsement deals with Nike, Wrangler, and Gatorade kicked in, and his mom got her million dollars for taking his virginity, the two moved into a giant mansion with a large maze surround it to keep curious prying eyes away from them.<p>

The incident became known all over the world in the days following. It started with Todd sharing his pictures with Prying Life Magazine, and them selling the photographs to news and gossip organizations for distribution all over the world.

Delia admitted to having sex with her son to the press in order to receive the money that they were initially very hesitant about handing to her. Ash lost most of his endorsement deals in the following months, and turned down other endorsements like Trojan condoms and a pro-incest website.

A movie inspired by the event is in the works simply titled Mother Fucker, starring Michael Cera as Ash and Jennifer Aniston as Delia Ketchum. His Pikachu reportedly turned down the role to play himself in the film.

Ash has largely cut off contact with many of his friends and rarely goes out into public. Originally he was excited about becoming a millionaire, not realizing that it would come at a cost of humiliation and ridicule from the public. Now he finds himself in denial about the whole incident.

He also deleted his Twitter account…

Ash gets off his bed and leaves one of his multiple bedrooms and heads downstairs where he sees his mother sitting at the dining room table on her laptop. Pikachu and Ms. Mime sat at the table with her. "What you doin, Mom?"

"I'm looking up baby names."

"For what?"

"For our baby silly" she replies with a smile.

"Ahh! What? I thought you were gonna have an abortion?" Ash angrily asks.

"I can't baby. I don't believe in abortion. We talked about this. Why do you think my belly is so big?" She told him.

"Then give it up for adoption. This is all humiliating enough, but to keep the proof of our encounter takes it to another level." Ash was frustrated, and it caused him to sweat.

"Ash, this is your son we're talking about." She reminded him.

"Yeah. And my brother!" he yells "do you see anything wrong with that?"

"Whether we keep him or give him away it doesn't change that fact." She explained.

"Please? People can't know that I'm raising a baby I made with my mom." Ash sat down next to her and squeezed her hands in his. "Please…"

Delia sighed. "I'll think about it."

Pikachu and Ms. Mime looked at one another and exchanged disgusted faces, still not used to the whole thing.

* * *

><p>Todd meanwhile was in his Photo library at his estate in Viridian City. His library was full of framed pictures he's taken on the walls, and an array of binders and folders with additional pictures, labeled with poke'mon, people, and city names. There was also a collection of video footage shot as well.<p>

Todd loaded up some travel bags with photography equipment and clothes for his assignment to last him a significant period of time. After packing up he walked out to the living room and up to his mantle that displayed numerous photography and paparazzi awards. He rubbed his latest trophy for luck.

Rick however found himself in a less dazzling library with fewer pieces to reflect his work. Though successful in his career, he wasn't near Todd's standards, and it made their rivalry look one sided.

Over a decade has passed since he last won an award in his field. He got the award for snapping shots of a Godzilla-sized Dragonite that has not been seen since. It was his claim to fame, with a hit and miss track record since.

He gazes at a framed picture on the wall in his bedroom of a beautiful woman. He gently touches it and whispers "I promise."

* * *

><p>Ash rubs the front of his shorts that has become bulged by his hardened penis beneath. He sat on his bed watching porn on a 72 inch flat screen in the bedroom. He watches a man fuck a woman with much delight.<p>

Ash pulls his shorts down and grabs a hold of his throbbing penis, immediately jerking it off. "Wait I don't need my hand anymore." He remembered he had something better to satisfy him. He pulls out a 'Fleshlight'(artificial vagina) from underneath the bed. He sticks his penis inside of it and strokes it with the toy.

Then he remembered something else. "I don't need this either" he put the toy away and walked over to the closet with his exposed erect penis bobbing in every which direction. He pulls out a very realistic sex doll resembling a woman with red hair.

He positions the doll on its hands and knees and gets behind to fuck it doggie style. He inserts his penis and grabs the doll's ass. He thrusts back and forth while watching the porn video.

"Aaaash" Delia opens the door to the room and is stunned to see what her son is doing "Oh my god!"

"Mom what the hell?" Ash gives her an angry look, but does not stop fucking the doll. "get out!" he smacks the doll's butt.

"Sorry." She closes the door and retreats.

Ash humped the doll till he came. He lays it down on her back with her head on a pillow and he lies beside her. "I love you, Tina" he leans over and kisses her on the lips.

After a quick nap he emerges from his room and knocks on his mother's door. She opens it up "Hi, sweetie."

"What did you want to say, mom?"

"I was going to tell you that you should invite your friends over and have a party." She said.

"What? You know I'm not speaking to any of them right now." Ash crossed his arms.

"I know that. You can't hide from them forever. Today is Kanto's Independence Day. It's a holiday. It's an excuse to see everyone." She explained.

"I'm too ashamed to see them." He shuts his eyes tight.

"The sooner you take the steps to move past this, the sooner your life will return to normal." Delia places a hand on her son's shoulder.

He flinches and backs away. "Fine." He walks back into his bedroom to call up his friends and invite them to his house. He gives them all special directions to go to Professor Oak's lab.

* * *

><p>Hours later they arrive by helicopter. Professor Oak's helicopter. They land on the roof next to Ash's parking spot, filled in by his own chopper. They vacate the machine and make their way down the stairs.<p>

Professor Oak, Tracy, Brock, May, Dawn, Macy, Duplica, Macy, Gisele, Gary, his 3rd grade desk mate Mumble, another childhood friend Joey, Ritchie, a Jynx and Team Rocket were among those attending.

"Team rocket! What are you doing here?" Ash angrily asked.

"We came by balloon." Jessie answered.

"We aren't invited?" James asked.

"Fine you can stay. But if you make one wrong move you're out of here." Ash threatened.

"Fine fine. Which way to da food?" Meowth asked.

"Over here." Delia called from the kitchen. Team rocket made their way over.

"Good to see you, champ." Brock gives Ash a big hug.

"Where's Misty?" Ash asks, concerned.

"She's back in Cerulean. She couldn't make it." Brock replies.

"Ohh." Ash frowns.

"Lets party!" Gary exclaimed and the party began.

Ash exchanged pleasantries with all of his guests, catching up on things he's missed over the past eight months, when a question sprung to mind.

"What's that jynx doing here?"

"She calls herself Nikki. It's been following me everywhere I go. I'm having a restraining order against her as soon as I get a court date." Brock explained.

"Get out of my house, Jynx." Ash poked the poke'mon in the forehead.

"Jynx jynx jynx!" she double slaps Ash across the face.

"Ow. Okay you can stay." He says, defeated while rubbing his bruised cheek.

"So, buddy.." Brock started "get any high class pussy since I last saw you?" he nudges his friend with his elbow.

"I haven't fucked a girl since…"

"Ew gross!" Ash and Brock say in unison.

"We gotta find you another piece of meat. I can't let you continue walking this earth with that being your only sexual experience." Brock looked around the room at the females. "Go hit on those girls."

"Brock I don't know how to do that. I'm not cool like you." Ash lowered his head.

"Use these pick-up lines and you'll be golden." Brock hands him a card. "Be confident." He pushes Ash towards the women.

He walks up to Dawn. "Hey, Dawn. Is it horny in here or is it just us?" he reads from the card.

Dawn nervously laughs "Oh um I need to go look at something." She walks out of the room.

Ash moves on to the next girl "Hi, Macy. This is not a drill, but this is." He points to his crotch.

"I don't get it." Macy takes a drink of punch and walks away.

Ash tried his luck with all the women, but he was shot down one after the other. "I repel women now." He sat down on the floor against a wall.

Brock, Gary, and Mumble stood around him and gave one another worried glances.

"This is sad." Mumble observed.

"We gotta get him laid." Gary said.

"Come with us." Brock pulled Ash up by the hands and lead him away from the party

_So I got this idea for a sequel even though I never thought there would be one, and like Hollywood producers I realized the first one was a big hit and thought I'd ruin it with a follow up. But hopefully I can sustain some quality. Come back for more and review please!_


	2. Ash's Abuse

**Chapter 2**

A nice Corvette sped its way through Pallet Town, being driven by Ash with passengers: Brock, Gary, and Mumble. Music blasted through the stereo system:

_Feel it comin' in the air  
>Hear the screams from everywhere<br>I'm addicted to the thrill  
>It's a dangerous love affair<br>Can't be scared when it goes down  
>Got a problem, tell me now<br>Only thing that's on my mind  
>Is who's gonna run this town tonight...<br>Is who's gonna run this town tonight...  
>We gonna run this town<em>

We are  
>Yeah I said it<br>We are  
>This is Roc Nation<br>Pledge your allegiance  
>Get y'all black tees on<br>All black everything  
>Black cards, black cars<br>All black everything  
>And our girls are blackbirds<br>Ridin' with they dillingers  
>I'd get more in depth<br>If you boys really real enough  
>This is la familia<br>I'll explain later(Run This Town by Jay-Z, Rihanna, and Kanye West)

"So where exactly are we going?" Ash asked.

Brock was in the passenger seat "We're gonna hit up all the bars in town if we have to."

"There's only one bar in this town." Ash revealed.

"Oh. Then we'll go to where all the chicks hang out." Brock countered.

"Most of the chicks that live here are old ladies" Mumble told him "and they all hang out at the craft store."

"What about the beach? There's always hot female tourists that come here." Gary reminded him.

"Yeah. Fuck you, Dumbledore." Brock replied.

"My name is Mumble!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't understand you through your MUMBLING." Brock countered and laughed.

"Okay enough fighting. We're supposed to be concentrating on getting Ash laid." Gary reminded them. "and plus your insults are really lame."

"Shut up, Gary-fairy." Brock replied.

Ash busts out laughing "I used to call him scary Gary. But yours insults his masculinity." He resumes laughing.

"I didn't realize that they let ten year olds drive." Gary crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not ten…Gary-fairy." Ash said back and the whole car erupted in laughter, with the exception of Gary of course.

Ash pulled up in front of the bar that was previously known as Szyslak's Bar. It now said 'Bryan's Bar.'

"The bar is different." Ash noticed.

"Who cares? Let's go in." Gary opened the door and waved his friends inside.

"I brought a video camera with to get the action on tape so the world can see that Ash isn't only attracted to family members." Brock says, holding the camera, and then stuffs it into his vest.

"For the last time I didn't know it was my mom!" Ash yelled.

"Just get in there." Mumble shoved Ash through the door and they followed.

The bar was reasonably busy with an even mix of males and females. Ash noticed the bartender was his old neighbor. "Bryan? You own the bar now? When did this happen?"

"The other guy was killed during Hurricane Melody and I got to replace him." Bryan cheerfully bragged. "What brings you here?"

"Just looking for some fun." Ash took a seat on a stool.

Brock and the guys approached him. "Okay now lets look for a victim." Brock scanned the room in search of a vulnerable female to attack.

Mumble meanwhile had separated from the pack and gone on the prowl. He spotted a female to his own liking and engaged the jet-black haired beauty, immediately striking her funny bone and getting laughter from her.

"That asshole is supposed to help Ash." Brock shot him an evil glance, but Mumble ignored him and continued on with his conversation.

"I'm not much of a flirter, guys." Ash rubbed his fingers together in an expression of his sadness.

"Don't worry, mother fucker. I've got the perfect remedy for you." Bryan filled up a mug of beer and handed it to the poke'mon master.

"Good idea. But since intoxication seems to turn women off, me and Gary will get loaded and leave Ash remaining as the only appealing guy here. Let's do it, fairy." Brock lightly punched Gary in the shoulder.

"If I wake up with a missing body part or body art I'll kill you." Gary warned.

"I'll take those odds. Hit us hard, Bryan." Brock slapped the counter.

"It's about to get all crazy up in here." Bryan mixed several drinks for the guys and fed them the beverages.

The guys drink up quickly over the next half hour and find some women to engage in an obnoxious way.

"Hey hey. You fine girl. You fine." Brock put his arm around a scantly dressed woman "how you like my boy, Ash? He the poke'MAN."

"Hi." Ash slowly waved at the girl.

"Isn't he the guy that fucked his own mom?" she asked.

"No." Ash quickly replied

"Yeah he tore that pussy up, baby! It was legendary. If you don't believe me give him a try." Brock told her.

"I don't think so." She walks away.

"Ash come meet my friend. We and I were just talking you and your big dick." Gary dragged him over to a woman with blond hair and big tits.

"How big is it?" the woman asked. "Is it a foot long?" she giggles while touching Ash's chest.

"Actually it's a 6 inch." He admitted.

"Oh. I don't go for the 6 inch." She backed away. "I want my lungs to feel it when I get fucked."

"Man, what the fuck? Ya aren't s'pose to tell her that." Gary slapped his own face. "wait that's not your face." He slaps Ash across the face.

"I'm not a liar, Gary." Ash smacked Gary back. "I'm sorry."

"Then you aren't a man then." Gary slaps him again.

"BAR FIIIIGHT!" Bryan screamed, getting the attention of every one there.

* * *

><p>Back at the mansion party…<p>

Professor Oak and Gisele are having a scientific conversation about poke'mon and the professor's latest research results.

Ritchie is talking to Macy about his poke'mon adventure experience and she tells him about her own adventures while drinking lots of alcohol.

Tracy finds himself between both Duplica and Lisa, talking about various things.

Away from everyone in a room by themselves is May and Dawn talking. "Misty is such a bitch. I can't believe she didn't show up." Dawn says.

May looks around and then whispers "I heard she was pregnant."

"What?" Dawn was surprised "whose the daddy?"

"I don't know but I heard it was a fling." May gossiped.

"What a whore." Dawn shook her head.

"I did hear it was somebody rich though. Who ever she slept with has some cash." May further revealed.

"Gold digging whore." Dawn said disgusted.

Pikachu was listening closely to the conversation, who was also in the room with Ms. Mime. They were playing Black Ops on the 72 inch screen.

"Pikachu. Chu pi Pikachu pi pika pi pika pika pi Pikachu."

(Translation: Hypocrites. They just tried to have sex with Ash for a million dollars)

"Mime mime mime."

(Translation: Can't blame them)

Back in the kitchen, Delia was talking to Joey about the big situation. "What are you gonna name him?" she asks.

"I haven't decided yet. I want it to be something really special though." Delia rubbed her tummy.

"I agree." Joey nodded.

"Hey, Mrs. K." James greeted her, walking into the kitchen with a beer.

"Hi, Jim." Delia smiled.

"I'm gonna go see what Tracy is up to." Joey walked out of the room.

"I haven't seen you since the garden expo." James' face turns red.

"That was quite a week wasn't it?" Delia's face also turns red.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…<em>

Delia happily skipped through the indoor Garden expo in Saffron city, having the time of her life, looking at the many plants and garden tools around her when she bumps into James from team rocket in casual clothing.

"James? From team rocket?" Delia asked.

"Ash's mom from…Ash?" James asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"I love to garden." James shyly admitted.

"Me too! I absolutely love the outdoors." Delia smiled warmly.

"Jessie and Meowth hate it so I have to be here all alone." James frowned.

"Do you want to look with me?" Delia asked him.

"Yeah sure if I'm not intruding."

"Not at all." She took his hand and the two skipped together through the expo.

_Flashback over…_

* * *

><p>"I had a lot of fun." James brushed the bangs out of his eyes.<p>

"It was amazing." Delia brushed the bangs out of her eyes too.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Jessie asked, sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"Who gives a shit?" Meowth said, stuffing himself with food.

* * *

><p>Back at Bryan's bar…<p>

Brock was checking out a girl in a red dress with huge tits. "Get it Ash, get it!" he pulls Ash to his side and points to the girl emphatically.

Ash squints in the direction "Brock…that's a Jynx."

"A what?" Brock lowered his arm.

"Great. Brock warned us to keep him from getting close to jynx when he's drunk because she becomes attractive to him. Let's go buddy." Mumble turns Brock around to face a different female.

Jynx glares "jynx jynx jynx" she chugs a beer down.

(Translation: son of a bitch)

Gary was at the bar counter kissing the neck of the blond haired woman who has taken a liking to him. Ash watched, jealous. He turned around, only to watch Mumble making out with a woman of his own.

"What about me, Brock?" Ash looked to his friend, who was dry humping a woman in a mini skirt.

"Yeah bitch. Holla back girl!" he yells while filming him dry humping her with the camera.

Ash wandered away from his friends and toward the corner of the bar, where his eyes struck a beautiful woman with green hair drinking alone at a table.

"Hi there. Do you want some company?" he asks.

"I'm not your type." She looks away.

"Sure you are. You're beautiful." He compliments her.

"Thanks but seriously I'm not your type." She stresses.

"Why not, sexy?"

"Because I'm a Gardevoir." She explains.

"So?" Ash shrugs.

"I'm a poke'mon." she further explains.

"Oh…" he smiles, and then his eyes widen "ahh! No thanks!" he backs away.

"I'm here looking for an eletabuzz to take home. So get lost." She tells him.

"Guys I'm not having any luck." He calls to his friends, but all of them are entangled with females.

"Let's go, dude. Follow us." Gary leads the way out of the bar, followed by the guys and their new female companions…and Ash.

"Where are we going?" Ash asks.

Mumble points next door to the bar at a hotel called the Friendship Inn Motel. "There's the mating grounds. Let's go."

"Race you there!" Bryan runs by the group holding the hand of a girl he also picked up.

"I'm just gonna go take a walk or something." Ash put his hands in his pockets.

"Not so Ash, fast. Take this." Brock hands Ash his video camera.

"What's this for?" he asks.

"You're gonna film everything that happens." Brock explained.

"But-but-but-" Ash is cut off

"Butts, cocks, vaginas. Everything!" Brock shakes Ash violently by the grasp on his shoulders. "I don't care if you see alien genitalia tonight! You're getting it on film! You hear me mother fucker?"

"Okay fine." Ash agrees, and breaks loose of Brock's tight grip.

The group entered the motel and ordered a total of two rooms each next to one another. "Okay so this is what you do. Go back and forth filming everybody." Brock gave Ash instructions.

"We'll fix it in editing." Mumble followed.

"Shut the fuck up!" Brock took a swing at Mumble, missing completely and striking Ash in the face.

"Oww. What the hell?" he covered his face with his hand.

"Ohhh myy god. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Brock asked, cuddling the injured Ketchum.

"Who cares? Fuck me already." His girl pleaded, pulling him into the room.

Gary followed their lead with his woman into the same room, and Bryan and Mumble each took their women into the other room, quickly removing their clothes.

Ash walked into Brock's room and turned on the camera and began filming the couples who had to share the lone bed, but they didn't care. The couples made out and explored one another's bodies with their hands and mouths.

Brock unzipped his pants and lowered them. His mate pulled down his underwear and grabbed his hard throbbing cock and swallowed it with her mouth. "Yeahhh…suck that monster." Brock ordered.

The other woman stripped of her clothing, thanks to Gary, who also shed his clothing. She shared Brock's cock with the other one, taking turns blowing him, while Gary got behind her and fucked her doggie style.

The action made Ash hard as he filmed every detail closely, getting different angles. Of the women sucking Brock's dick and Gary pounding pussy.

Ash decided to take the camera to the next room and film the other party. He walked out and into the other room where Mumble was having his dick riden by a chick on the couch. "Oh yeah, bitch. That's it." He slaps her ass.

On the bed Bryan was lain on top of the woman laying flat on her stomach while he fucked the shit out of her, and shaking the bed violently as a result.

"Don't stop!" she screams and screams.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the wall in the next room a little girl(Anabel) lays next to her mother(Ursala) in bed. "Mommy, why is that woman telling him not to stop if he's hurting her?"<p>

"You'll understand when you're older, Anabel." Her mom answered.

* * *

><p>"Fuck me like a dirty whore!" she screams.<p>

Bryan pounds and pounds till he shoots a load of cum on to her back and moans. He shakes it some more before getting off the bed to pick up his clothes and get dressed.

"That's it?" she asks "That was like two minutes." She angrily says.

"I left my bar alone, bitch." Bryan gets dressed and walks out.

"I'll have sex with you." Ash happily offers while filming her naked body.

"Ehh…I have to wake up early." She says, putting her clothes on.

Mumble picks up his mate with her still on him and walks over to the bed, lying her down and proceeds to fuck her.

Gary continued to drill the female in the other room, while Brock fucked the other woman next to them. Brock and Gary looked at one another and dished out the fist bump for congratulations as they thrusted in and out.

"Let's pull the switch-a-roo." Brock whispered to Gary. Gary nodded and the two stopped and traded places, unknown to the women and resumed play with different partners.

It wasn't long before Mumble, Brock, and Gary all came, and collapsed on the mattresses. Ash shut off the camera and took a deep sigh of relief, having witnessed insanity.

_There's plenty of more action, twists, turns, and comedy in store so stay tuned and let me know what you think! Thanks!_


	3. Ash's aMAZEing Security

**Chapter 3**

Ash parks his Corvette in the underground parking garage beneath his mansion. He gets out of the car holding the video camera. He gets in the elevator to go up and accidentally turns the camera back on and hits record.

He walks into the kitchen and is surprised to see a group of people there, forgetting that there's still a party going on. Team Rocket, Joey, Pikachu, Ms. Mime, and his mother sit at the table eating, drinking, and playing cards.

"Where have you been, mister?" Delia asks.

"The guys took me out to have fun." Ash answered.

"Did you?" she asks.

"No. They got to have all the fun." Ash angrily responded.

"What did you do?" Joey asks.

"I don't want to talk about it." He quickly replies "Where's everyone else?"

"They went off in different directions. It's a big house." Delia tells him.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Ash walks away with the camera still recording.

He sluggishly walks to his bedroom where he opens the door to find his bed being occupied…and violated by Ritchie and Macy having sex. Ritchie was on top thrusting while Macy clenched his shoulders.

Macy moaned as she took the pounding "Oh Ritchie…Ritchie!"

Ash watched them fuck, initially getting excited about watching them. After a few minutes he angrily slammed the door shut, momentarily disturbing and halting the pair's love making.

"What was that?" Macy asked, frightened.

"Don't know. Don't care." Ritchie resumed fucking her.

Ash decided to go to his other room to sleep, but there was a similar problem. He opened the door to find three naked figures on his bed. It was Tracy having a threesome with Lisa and Duplica.

Tracy banged Duplica doggie style while he made out with Lisa. Alcohol containers littered the floor and the mattress, hinting at high levels of intoxication in the room. Despite being angry, it was still another hot scene to behold for Ash, making him hard.

Tracy pulls out of Duplica and lays Lisa on the bed and fucks her. After a couple minutes he stops. "Hey Duplica you should call out Ditto and have it transform into you, so it's like I'm having sex with three women.." he suggested.

"Okay, honey." Duplica gets off the bed and grabs a poke'ball out of her purse and calls out Ditto. "Ditto, transform into me. Hehehe." She drunkenly orders.

"Ditto!" Ditto does as commanded and transforms into a naked Duplica.

Tracy flips Lisa on to her stomach and she gets on to her hands and knees. Tracy re-enters, penetrating her vagina. Duplica and Ditto are each on one side of him, kissing his body, while he feels their skin with his hands.

Ash sighs and leaves to head to the guest bedroom, but once again to his disappointment there was sex being had. But this time it was disturbing. It was Gisele getting pounded by

"Professor Oak?" Ash's jaw dropped.

It wasn't a pretty sight, even if Gisele was in this scene. It's never pretty when there's an old naked guy over 60 having sex. "Yuck." Despite being disturbed, he found himself hypnotized by it all. 'first Gary and now his grampa. She really likes that Oak wood.' He thinks to himself.

Not wanting to see how the scene ends, he shuts the door and finally discovers a vacant room in which to sleep. He puts down the camera and slumbers off.

* * *

><p>In the morning outside of the multi-million dollar property, Todd Snap approached with all of his work supplies in hand. Getting the snap shots and footage of his targets was the easy part. Jumping the twenty foot wall and navigating through the maze was the challenge presented to him.<p>

But Todd thought ahead and brought with him a trampoline that he purchased in town the night before. Before jumping, he takes a deep breath and exhales. Then he leaps on to the trampoline and jumps up to the top of the wall and grabs the top. He pulls with all his might to lift him up over the top and down on to the property with his luggage.

"Easy." He smirks, and walks through the brush maze.

Little did he know his rival; Rick was on the opposite side outside the wall trying to figure out a way to get in. "Hmm." He looked at his surroundings till his eyes caught a familiar face.

It was Dave Carter, the best soccer player in the Kanto region, he was kicking an empty can around on the beach.

"Hey Dave can you kick me over the wall. I've seen your power." Rick

"That's ridiculous, dude. I'm not gonna kick you." Dave told him.

"Yeah okay. I bet you can't anyways." Rick turned away from him.

"You bet huh? I'll show you!" Dave charged at Rick and kicked him clear over the wall. "Yeah what do you know, asshole!"

Rick rubbed his injured butt, BUT, he was happy to be inside. He rubbed his camera and kissed it. "Time to make history." He said to himself.

* * *

><p>Brock's eyes slowly opened, still in the motel. He had a headache from the hangover. "Oww." He put his hand on his head. He then realized that someone was cuddled up with him. He looked down to see both him and Gary completely nude together.<p>

"AHHHHH!"

His screaming startled and woke Gary up, sending both of them flying off the bed in a quick leap. Brock held a blanket below his waist to cover him up while Gary held a pillow in front of his lower half.

"What's going on?" Gary asked confused.

"You tell me. Why were you cuddling me?" Brock asked angrily.

"I don't know!" Gary yelled "but I bet I wouldn't be if your body wasn't so smooth and hairless like a girl!" he defended himself.

"Girls like a shaved man okay!" Brock tried to explain "what the fuck did we do last night?"

"Uhhh…" Gary tried to remember "we got drunk and came here."

"I know that! But what the fuck did WE do? Did we have sex?" Brock panicked.

"No! no-no-no-no. We did not have sex. There's an explanation. We just gotta ask Ash or someone." Gary said calmly.

"I'm not talking to anyone about this. I think it's safe to say that we both got drunk and had sex, with WOMEN and the girls left." Brock theorized "because even in my drunkest state I would never do it with a guy."

"Yeah that sounds right. Let's just get dressed and get the hell out of here." Gary picked up his clothes, and so too did Brock.

* * *

><p>Todd had been walking through the maze for about ten minutes with no problems or sight of Ash's home. It was uneventful until he saw something on the ground. It was a dis-membered human arm with dried up blood around it, holding a camera.<p>

"What the?" Todd kneeled down to get a closer look. He took out his camera and snapped a photograph. "this is a great find."

Todd's happiness was short lived after a Syther emerged from the bushes, baring it's razor sharp blades. "Syther!" it hissed intimidatingly.

"Hi…little friend." Todd sweat dropped and held up his hand as a sign of peace.

But the poke'mon wasn't having any of it. He wore a white security out fit and a hat, showing he was hired by Ash to protect his home from the paparazzi and thieves. "Syther!" he leapt at Todd, preparing to take any means necessary to vanquish him.

Todd quickly pulled out a camera tripod from his bag and blocked the impact of the blade with it. The two swung their weapons at one another, caught in a unique kind of sword fight.

Meanwhile in another part of the maze, Rick was walking happily with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head, whistling the Jurassic Park theme on a beautiful sunny day. "Ah it's so perfect and easy-going" then he crashed into the wall since his eyes were closed. "Fuck!"

He looked around him to see if anyone witnessed his mistake. "Think I'll stop for a snack." He reaches into his pocket to pull out a Twinkie when he notices a red dot on his hand. "Huh?" he looks up ahead to see a hovering circular shaped machine with a red light pointing at him. "What the hell?"

The machine proves to be dangerous when artillery of intimidating looking guns pops out of it, aimed directly at him.

Rick shrieks and runs away, dropping the twinkie on the ground. He runs every which way through the maze desperately trying to flee the flying robot weapon. He hides behind one of the walls and hears the machine zoom passed him and quiet down as it becomes further away.

Rick takes a sigh of relief and steps forward, but hears a beeping noise beneath his foot. "Huh?" he looks down to see something metal. "What?" the mine explodes, blasting him through the air and landing in another part of the maze.

* * *

><p>After getting dressed, Brock and Gary check out of the Friendship Motel and walk into Bryan's Bar. "Hey guys what's up? Ohh. You guys look miserable." Bryan commented.<p>

"We're hung-over thanks to you." Brock told him.

"You're the ones who wanted to drink your selves stupid." He reminded them.

"Right right. Listen, Bryan, were you with us last night?" Brock asked, hopeful.

Bryan stared at him "I get it. You guys don't remember anything that happened last night. Gary, your penis is missing."

"WHAT?" Gary looks down his pants, seeing his penis still intact to his body "No it's here."

Bryan starts banging the counter with his fist while laughing his ass off "I got you! Oh my god you actually had to check and see. Man that's funny." Bryan laughs.

"Shut the fuck up!" Gary leans over the counter and clenches Bryan's shirt.

"Relax it was a joke. All you guys did last night was take some girls over to the hotel and fuck them.

Gary's angry expression slowly turned happy and he released Bryan "I like the sound of that."

"There wasn't a jynx was there? Because I know when I get wasted she looks good to me." Brock asked.

"No you guys actually fucked your selves some pretty hot hoes. And I fucked the shit out of this whore last night too. Did her in like a minute and busted on her back." Bryan laughs "she was so pissed. It was awesome. Ash didn't get any pussy though." Bryan pours two cups of coffee and hands them to the guys.

"You serve coffee here too?" Gary asks, and takes a sip.

"Yeah I turned it into a coffee shop by day, pick-up bar by night. I have to work 18 hour shifts to make it work." Bryan explains.

A depressed man sitting at the counter with a thick beard and tattered clothing looks up "I could help. I need a job." He coughs.

"Nahh. You'd just get in the way." Bryan replies.

The homeless man's head collapses on the counter. Brock and Gary exchange worried glances.

"He's fine. He's always sleeping." Bryan reassured them.

Brock chugs his coffee and sets the cup on the counter. "I still don't think we should look at each other for a while." He tells Gary.

"Fine by me. I'm going home." Gary takes some cash out of his pocket and slides it over to Bryan. He walks out of the bar.

"So Ash didn't have any luck last night?" Brock asked.

"No but keep trying. There's lots of ways to get laid. You can get a girl drunk, you can pay a girl to have sex with you, you can tell lies to get her to have sex with you, or you could rape a girl. I've tried them all." Bryan grins.

"I once drilled a hole in a bathroom wall and fucked a girl while I made my friend do the talking so she'd think it was him." Brock shared his story and grinned with delight.

* * *

><p>Back in the maze, Rick was shaking himself off after the impact. He sits down looking at his feet "It's a good thing I wore my mine-proof boots today."<p>

"Rick?" Todd walks from around the corner, surprised to see him there.

"I'm more persistent than you thought." Rick smiles.

"This is a death trap. There's flying killer robots and security poke'mon and explosives everywhere." Todd slinks down beside Rick.

"No matter what happens, I'm not dying here." Rick says, tears forming in his eyes.

"It looks hopeless." Todd says, feeling defeated. "I've already found body parts from other photographers that thought they could survive this maze."

"Well I am gonna survive. I can't die with a guilty conscience!" Rick exclaims.

"What do you mean?" Todd asks.

"A few years ago my wife was murdered and they never found the killer." Rick explained with great sadness.

"Oh." Todd lowered his gaze.

"Once I solve that mystery and get justice, then I can die in peace. Not now." Rick gets up on to his feet and collects himself.

"Let's work together to get out of here." Todd gets on to his feet and holds out his hand. Rick shakes it firmly. "Oh wait. I need to go back for my camera."

"What?" Rick raises his eyebrow.

"I dropped it when I was running from a syther. It's got important pictures on it. I have to get it." Todd says.

Being a photographer himself, Rick understood "Fine."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile walking up to entrance of the security wall was Brock. He finally made his way back. He examines the security pad and buzzes for entry.<p>

Inside Delia looks at the security monitor. "Welcome home, Brock. Come on in." she pushes a button that opens up the ground in front of him, revealing a stairway leading underground.

"Thanks Mrs. Ketchum." He walks down the flight of stairs till he reaches the bottom where a track leads to the mansion. He gets in a cart on the track and pulls the lever to drive him over.

After reaching the end, he gets out of the cart and into an elevator that takes him up inside the house. Once inside he walks into the living room where everybody except Ash was in. "Hey, guys." He unenthusiastically greeted.

"Where's my grandson at?" Sam asked.

"He went home…because he was feeling sick." Brock lied.

"What did you do last night, Brock?" May asked.

"Not Gary that's for sure!" he quickly replied. The confused looks on everyone's faces jolted another response "I just hung out at a bar. Met some girls. Just normal straight guy activities."

"We were waiting for you to get back so you could help cook a big meal for tonight. We're having another party." Delia happily told him.

"Oh. Cool. Sounds fun. I'm just gonna go take a shower first." He turns around and walks down the hall to the bathroom.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to join you guys tonight." Sam gets up off the recliner. "I need to go back to the lab and take care of some things. So if anyone wants to leave, now is your chance."

Ritchie, Macy, and Lisa follow the professor up to the roof to leave after they say goodbye.

Brock opens the door to the bathroom where a completely naked and damp Ash Ketchum stands. Both of them scream in horror. Ash wraps a towel around his waist.

"Ahh I've seen too many dicks today!" Brock yells.

"What are you doing?" Ash asks angrily.

"I didn't know you were in here." Brock tells him.

"Well go away. I don't want to see you. You lied to me. You said I was gonna get laid last night and instead you got to have all the fun." Ash crossed his arms and turned around.

"I'm sorry, Ash. I didn't plan for that. Besides I don't remember anything that happened. I was smashed out of my head." Brock told him.

"Yeah well I'm still a virgin over here. I don't care what anyone says. I'm not counting that other time!" Ash angrily shouts toward the mirror.

"Listen, buddy. Tonight is gonna be different. We're having another party. We'll get the girls liquored up and I won't drink a drop. I'll be completely sober and help you get laid no matter what."

Ash turns back around to face his friend "You promise?"

"I promise." Brock fist-bumps Ash and reassures him.

* * *

><p>Todd and Rick carefully walk through the maze, looking for the lost camera when they spot it in plain sight. "There it is let's get it and go." Rick takes a step towards it, but Todd pulls his arm to stop him. "What are you doing?"<p>

"That's not where I dropped it…this is a trap." Todd realized.

"Are you sure?" Rick asked.

"Yes. That syther planted it there knowing I'd be back for it." Todd explained.

"Then what do we do?"

"I have a plan"

Todd and Rick retreated behind one of the walls and discussed the plan to get the camera at great length. After they were both clear on the details and aware of their surroundings, they put it into action.

The syther hid in the bushes, watching and waiting, when he spotted Rick step out of hiding. "There's my camera!" Rick shouted.

"Sy!" Syther jumped out of the bushes and exposed his blades for Rick to see.

"Oh no! A syther!" Rick took off running back where he came from, prompting syther to chase after him.

Once they were gone, Todd stepped out from his hiding spot and picked up the camera. "Perfect." He smiled and stuck the camera in his bag.

Rick pumped his legs faster and faster as syther was gaining ground by flight. Then Rick ran into a dead end with no way to turn but the way he came from. He turns around to see syther standing there looking at him.

Syther rubbed his blades together and slowly walked towards the trapped helpless photographer when BOOM! He stepped in the wrong place and ignited a mine to explode and blast the poke'mon away.

"Yes!" Rick cheered, but his celebrating was abruptly ended by a hover weapon robot that spotted him and took aim. He gasped. "No…"

The machine pointed its laser at Rick's heart and prepared to fire…

When out of nowhere SMASH! Todd came running from the side and smashed the robot with his tripod, sending it flying into a wall.

"You saved me!" Rick ran over to Todd and gave him a big hug.

Todd dropped his tripod and hugged back "I had too. After what you told me. I had too."

Their happy faces did a 180 when they looked around, finding themselves surrounded by dozens of the flying robots, and dozens of sythers.

"Any more ideas…?" Rick asked.

_To be continued…_

_Crazier moments are to come so stay tuned. R&R ^^_


	4. Ash makes his move

**Chapter 4**

Brock and Ms. Mime are hard at work in the kitchen cooking up a number of different meals for the party. The music can be heard being blasted from the living room:

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_  
><em>Saying AYO<em>  
><em>Gotta let go<em>  
><em>I wanna celebrate and live my life<em>  
><em>Saying AYO<em>  
><em>Baby, let's go<em>

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance_  
><em>I hit the floor<em>  
><em>'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans<em>  
><em>I'm wearing all my favorite<em>  
><em>Brands, brands, brands, brands<em>  
><em>Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands<em>  
><em>You, you<em>  
><em>Cause it goes on and on and on<em>  
><em>And it goes on and on and on<em>

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_  
><em>Saying AYO<em>  
><em>Gotta let go<em>  
><em>I wanna celebrate and live my life<em>  
><em>Saying AYO<em>  
><em>Baby, let's go(Dynamite by Taio Cruz)<em>

"It smells good in here. I can't wait to eat." Delia says, getting a close look at the food cooking.

"I think you you'll find my food to be the better of it all." Brock smiles.

"Mime mime mime mime mime." Ms. Mime taps her foot repeatedly on the floor.

(Translation: I don't think so ass-much)

"Oh lord." Delia walks out of the room.

Ash walks into the kitchen to talk to his friend "So when do we get the girls drunk?" he rubs his hands together in anticipation and a smile on his face.

"Patience my son." Brock goes into the fridge and takes out several bottles of alcohol and places them on the table. "Like a venomoth to a flame thrower."

"I gotta be honest, Brock. I'm kind of tired of the poke'mon puns." Ash sits down at the table.

"You? But you're Ash Ketchum. Renowned poke'mon addict." Brock said, shocked.

"I know I know. But please stop."

"Okay." Brock turned back to the stove "I can't wait to show one of the girls my big rock hard onix tonight.."

"Damn it!" Ash bangs the table with his fist.

"Okay sorry. It's code though in case someone innocent walks in." he explains.

* * *

><p>A 17 year old Max meanwhile was walking the streets of Pallet Town, having gotten off the train a little while ago. He decided to come to town and visit Professor Oak after being invited to come over and assist him.<p>

His thoughts about the professor vanished when he noticed a sexy female in her late teens, early twenties walking in front of him. He could only see her from behind but she had long light brown hair and a ripe blooming ass that he interpreted as it needing him to pollinate it. She wore a white shirt and navy blue spandex pants and some poke'mon Entei earrings.

Max picked up his pace so he could get a closer look at her. Now trailing by about twenty feet his eyes were magnetized to her ass, provoking the blood in his body to rush to his loins, giving him an erection. He was completely fascinated with her. His brain told him what every male brain tells it's beholder when an attractive female is present: 'Must…fuck…her.' This mechanism of course ensures the survival of the species.

Having caught a quick glimpse of Max behind her the girl's brain tells her what every female brain tells their beholders in general when a male is present: 'Not…Brad…Pitt." This mechanism of course ensures the quality of the species.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the party:<em>

Tracy and Duplica were talking to each other in one of the mansion's many hallways. "So last night was pretty crazy." Duplica blushes.

"Do you actually remember anything from last night?" Tracy chuckles. "you were pretty hammered."

Duplica leans in to him and whispers "I remember you bringing me to an orgasm."

"Oh…" Tracy smiles.

"I don't usually cum when I have sex. You must be really good." She brushes his chest gently.

That simple touch got Tracy hard quickly "Well maybe you being so beautiful has something else to do with it." He runs his fingers through her hair.

"Fuck me." She whispers and places her hands behind his head and kisses him, pushing him up against the wall.

Tracy puts both his hands on her firm ass and squeezes it. They roll alongside the wall making out, till they find a room. Tracy closes the door behind them, and they throw themselves on to a mattress, with Tracy on top.

Duplica pulls off Tracy's shirt, and he removes his shorts. Duplica removes her top, and Tracy pulls off her shorts and lies back down on top of her. As they kiss, Duplica arches her back so Tracy can put his hands underneath and unhook her bra.

As he does that, Duplica pushes his boxers down his legs, freeing his penis from its prison. Tracy softly kisses his way down her body and pulls off her panties, exposing her wet pussy. Duplica spreads her legs and allows him to insert his penis inside of her.

He thrusts in and out slowly. Their muscles tighten up as he penetrates her, and she holds him close to her body. They kiss and moan, scratch and squeeze, grunt and pull.

Meanwhile there was less steamy action occurring out in the kitchen and living room of the mansion. While the responsible keeper of order, Delia went to use the bathroom, Brock took this key opportunity to herd the women into the kitchen.

"Come on ladies. There's plenty of alcohol to inhale. There's brandy, gin, vodka, bourbon, scotch, rum, vermouth, tequila, wine and plenty of shit to mix it with." Brock holds out his arm in the direction of the bar indeed full of all these wonderful beverages.

The girls: May, Dawn, Gisele, and Joey give him an unsure look of doubt and suspicion. "Yeah right. You really expect us to trust you, Brock? I haven't forgotten what you did to Lisa last year." Dawn marches up to him and points her finger in his face.

Brock smiles and lowers her finger with his hand "Relax, baby. There's nothing to worry about. In fact…my man Ash here is going to shackle me to a pipe to keep out of trouble." He turns to Ash and gives him a wink.

"True that." Ash holds up a pair of handcuffs.

"I'm convinced!" Gisele rushes to the table to get herself a drink. The girls follow her lead, except for Joey.

"Come on Jo, have some fun." Brock puts his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't drink. I can have a good time without being poisoned by alcohol consumption and intoxication thank you very much." She shakes Brock's touch off and adjusts her glasses, followed by a cross of her disapproving arms.

"Poisoned by what? We're not all scientists here, Joey." Brock says with a smirk.

"I'll just have a coke." She walks away.

At the bar table Jessie is consuming a large quantity of tequila. "Oh baby that's my love." She grins.

"Settle down, Jessica. You don't want to drink too much." A worried James says.

"Quiet! You're not my therapist." She ignores his plea and resumes drinking.

"Oh what the hell, a lot of drinking never hurt anyone." James gulps a few shots himself, along with Meowth.

"Okay Brock I'm ready to cuff you." Ash says grabbing Brock's wrist.

Brock yanks it away from him "You're not really gonna cuff me! The girls will forget all about that once they get buzzed."

"I strongly advise that I cuff you, Brock. I don't want you interfering this time." Ash says seriously.

"I promise I'll behave myself. Now listen. When you get a chance you have to separate the women from one another so they're more vulnerable. Tracy and I will help." Brock tells him.

Ash looked around the room "Where is Tracy anyway?"

"I have no idea. Duplica too…" he looks side to side.

"And how come Gary or Mumble aren't around either?" Ash asked.

"I didn't invite them so they don't mess this up. I'm getting you laid tonight, son. This is your moment." Brock gives Ash a hug, which sparks a tear strain down each of their cheeks.

"Awww how cute!" Delia snaps a photograph "that's going on the wall as soon as I get it developed."

"Mawwwwm" Ash attempted to wrestle the camera from her, but it became a game of keep away as she tossed the camera around the room to the women and team rocket.

* * *

><p>Max continued on his way to the lab, surprised to realize that the girl he was lusting after since he got to town was still in front of him even as they approached the laboratory. He was confused, but pleased. He came to a sudden stop when the girl stopped on a dime and turned around to meet his eyes. She was almost as beautiful from the front as she was from her behind…<p>

"Are you stalking me?" she asks, assertive.

"What? N-no." Max replies. Her facial response suggests she isn't convinced "I'm really headed to Professor Oak's lab."

"Then why did you follow me through several stops at convenience stores and unusual bizarre unnecessary detours to get here?" she suspiciously asked.

Max was unresponsive for several seconds "Okay I admit to following you during that, but only because I'm so captivated by your beauty…but I really am going to the lab. I'm friends with the professor. I've known him for years." He explains.

"Yeah sure." She turns around and walks up to the door with Max following behind her. She rings the doorbell. Max kept a safe distance just in case.

Sam answered the door and greeted the girl with a hug "It's good to see you, Molly. I'm glad you came."

"Good to see you Sammy. Um, do you know this guy." They separate and she looks behind her.

"Hi, Professor." Max waves, happily.

"Hey, Max. I'm glad you're here." He gives him a welcoming hand shake. "This is Molly. She's been a friend of this family and the Ketchums for many years." He explains.

Max raises an eyebrow "Is she the same girl whose father kidnapped Ash's mom back in 2001 so she could have a mother of her own?"

"That's not how the story went, douchebag." Molly responded "my dad was sucked into the Unown dimension and the Unown created a fake Entei to represent my father and HE kidnapped Mrs. Ketchum, and blah blah blah real interesting story." She walks into the lab.

"I thought it was pretty interesting." Max says quietly.

"It's a sensitive issue." Sam walks Max into his home.

* * *

><p>Tracy has a hold of Duplica's hips grasped firmly in his hands as he penetrates her with each mighty thrust, bringing her and himself closer to a climax. Both of them perspire from the heat their friction creates. Duplica uses both God and Tracy's names to express her feelings.<p>

Tracy's face is drenched in sweat, using max extensive effort to drive his cock in and out of Duplica's vagina like the world was ending. It was truly an award winning MVP performance. Most Vauable Penetrator/Penis…whatever you wanna call it. Mega Vagina Penetration?

He took great pride in his performance, making her moan, scream scratch, and beg him not to stop. He had amazing stamina and an admirable work effort.

"Keep working it baby…make me cum again!" Duplica screams.

Pikachu and Ms. Mime are listening to the action right outside the bedroom door.

"Pika Pikachu peek pi Pikachu. Pikachu pika pika?"

(Translation: these humans fuck like rabbit poke'mon. what are they called again?)

"Mime!" Ms. Mime replies

(Translation: Buneary's!)

"Pi pika Pikachu chu. Pi Pikachu pika pi chu Pikachu."

(Translation: hey don't blame me. I haven't been out in the world in forever.)

"pika pi pi Pikachu peek pi chuu pika pikachu. Pi Piii Pikachu pi pika-chuu!"

(Translation: Ash keeps me locked away inside like a common house pikachu. I'm thee Pikachu for fuck's sake!)

Speaking of Ash, he was at the table eating everything Brock and Ms. Mime cooked. Delia and Joey were at the opposite end of the table eating and sharing a few words. Brock approaches the table and loudly clears his throat as a signal for Ash to interpret.

Ash puts his taco down on his plate "Dig in, Brock. There's enough grub for a million Timones and Pumbas."

Brock rolls his eyes "Just come with me." He grabs his friend by the arm and pulls him over to the sink. "All right don't be mad but I found a stash of your money in the bathtub clogging the drain and I bought something with it."

"Great now I'm gonna have to get a new drain clog." Ash says unhappily.

"I bought an alcohol effect detector!" he pulls out the device from behind his back and sets it on the counter. The label for the product reads 'IntoxiTector.'

"What the hell does it do?" Ash asked, leaning in and getting a closer look.

"Keep your mother banging face away from it." Brock shoves Ash's face away with his hand. "now it has four levels with a meter here that tells you the effect of alcohol has on a person when they come within a few feet of it. The first level is LOSER, and then NOW WE'RE GETTING SOMEWHERE, followed by TAKE ADVANTAGE, and finally DANGEROUSLY OVER-DRUNK."

"And when we're done with it we can use it as the new drain stopper." Ash happily suggested.

"Sure. Now let's go use this baby." Brock and Ash walk into the living room where the girls and team rocket dance and conversate. He holds the device low and behind Gisele. "I gotta tie my shoe!" Brock yells to Ash over the music. He kneels down and looks up Gisele's mini skirt to get a view of her ass and red thong while she shakes it during her dance. Brock gets back up and walks over to Ash.

"Well?" Ash shrugs his shoulders.

"I want to fuck her, Ash! I want to fuck her. Let me fuck her!" Brock begged, falling to his knees, and holding Ash's arms.

Ash angrily shakes Brock off of him "No! you're supposed to be getting ME laid remember? I knew I should have cuffed you."

"Okay fine! Just go over there and talk to her." Brock pops back up to his feet "The meter says you can take advantage of her." he crosses his arms and turns his head away

Ash takes a deep breath, stands up straight and walks over to the drunken dancing girl with confidence. He starts to dance simply and badly, moving his arms up and down slowly "Hey, Gisele. You look really pretty tonight."

"Do you want to fuck me?" she asks, now dancing right on him, grinding against his body.

"What?" Ash asks with a big smile.

"Do you want to fuck me?" she exclaims.

"I surely do, ma'am." Ash answers.

"Why don't we go-" Gisele is interrupted by Meowth as he stumbles over to them all liquored up.

"Pet me! Pet me-pet me-pet me. I want da pwetty goil ta pet me!" he shouts.

"Awwww. Okay, sweetie." Gisele kneels down and pets him.

"Umm. You were saying…" Ash puts a hand on her shoulder, but she just ignored him and continued to pet meowth. "I said I want to fuck you, and you were gonna say…"

"Ohh you're so cute. Yes you are. Hehehehe." Gisele kisses meowth on the forehead

Ash sighs and walks over to an amused Brock trying to contain his laughter "I really wanted to fuck her too. Honest."

"There's plenty of pussy here. Don't worry." Brock reassured him.

* * *

><p>Professor Oak fills out important information on his PC in the computer science room while Max and Molly have a conversation at the other end of the room.<p>

"And then the land returned to normal…" Molly finished.

"Wow. That was even better than the news report." Max raised his glasses and wiped a tear from his eye.

Molly turns away and wipes a tear of her own from her eye. She looks back at Max. "I'm sorry I called you a douchebag before."

Max laughs "No hard feelings. I do have a sister you know. When I was little she used to take my glasses and tie it to a string…and I'd chase after it confused while she pulled it around the house…outside, across the railroad track…into the river. There's nothing you can say or do to me that my sister hasn't already done." He laughs.

"I bet I can do one thing that she hasn't done…" she gently lays her hand on Max's thigh.

Max gasps softly and looks down at Molly's hand, planted on his leg. "My sister used to pinch me there…"

"I'm gonna make you forget all about your sister…" Molly leans into his face with her lips puckered.

Max grins and leans into hers with his lips puckered…

"I'm done!" Sam shouts.

Max and Molly jump back from each other, their hearts racing from the near kiss and the shock the professor gave them. "Damn it, professor!" Max yells.

"Huh?" Sam turns around to see the two sitting in chairs facing one another. "Oh." He smiles and gets up out of his seat "I'm gonna go to bed. I have to wake up early to feed the poke'mon. But you kids are welcome to use the computer and check facebook or what have you. I have plenty of food in the kitchen. Just stay out of the liquor cabinet. Good night." He retreats to his bedroom, leaving the teens alone.

"I need to see how my farm is doing." Max walks over to the computer and types in the designated website.

Molly pulls up a chair beside him. Max mumbles to himself, while Molly stares at him with a sparkle in her eyes. "You're really cute." She puts her hand on his knee.

Max freezes, he starts to sweat, and the blood in his body rushes to his penis. He turns to her and smiles "Thanks."

"I'm looking for a rebound." She whispers into his ear.

"A re-re-re-re-" Max is cut off by the touch of Molly's soft lips on his. What starts of soft and slow, steadily grows fierce and intense. Molly hopped on to Max's lap and kissed him passionately as she runs her fingers through his hair. Max feels up and down Molly's legs with his curious roaming hands.

* * *

><p>Tracy nails Duplica into the mattress, laying on top of her and thrusting as hard and fast as he can till he fires his cannon's load into her vagina, and moans loudly. He rolls over on to his back, panting and wiping the sweat from his face.<p>

"You're a sex god." Duplica says, breathing heavily herself. She turns to kiss Tracy, but he's already fast asleep. She has a heavy eyelid non-thrilled expression on her face. She sighs and gets out of bed.

Pikachu and Ms. Mime hear footsteps coming towards the door so they quickly disperse from the area around the door to the middle of the hall way and start to have a fake conversation as if they could be understood by the humans.

Duplica walks out of the room, fully dressed, sweaty, and a messy hairdo. She sees the poke'mon talking to eachother.

"Pi pika pika Pikachu?"

(Translation: so howse your business?)

"Mime mime mime. Mr. mime mime mime mime mime."

(Translation: it's growing steadily. But it could be better all things considering.)

"Hi, guys." Duplica walks by and gives them both a soft pat on their heads.

"Chuu."

(Translation: whew!)

"Mime mime."

(Translation: close one.)

Duplica joins the rest of the party and walks by Ash and May, who are having a conversation. "I don't care what anyone says about you, Ash. You're still a normal person to me. I wouldn't care if you fucked all the moms in the world!" May spills some brandy on the carpet "whoops. I'll get it." She gets on to her elbows and knees and licks the beverage off the floor like a dog-type poke'mon.

Ash stares at her plump round ass, highlighted by her spandex shorts. Instant boner for Ash. "Hey do you want to go talk in my room? Where it's quiet…"

May stops licking the carpet and looks over her shoulder at Ash, who was imagining himself fucking her doggie style and May looking back at him as he drilled her. "Are you thinking about your mommy?" she asks and giggles.

"No!" Ash yells "I'm thinking about you. And how magicially wonderfully beautiful you are." He smiles and whispers "and how badly I want to tear your ass up."

May gets back on to her feet and pecks Ash on the cheek "You're so sweet. I only hear that said to me when I'm looking in a mirror." She giggles again. She takes his hand in hers.

Ash smiles at her 'This is it! I'm gonna smash that pussy!' he thinks.

"Ash my boy!" James ruined the moment by walking up and wrapping his big arms around him "You're such a good boy. You are!" and then he whispers "I love you…"

"James, get off me!" Ash tries to break free and push him away, but its no use.

"The more you struggle, the more I'll love you." James warned him.

"I think he's a good boy too!" Jessie walks over and hugs him from behind, sharing him with James. "You're the best twerp team rocket could ever ask for."

"Get off me! Why are you doing this?" Ash asked desperately.

"They're drunk, Ash." Brock explained "Come on you two. Get off him." Brock sprays them with a windex bottle.

"I am a dirty girl!" Jessie leaps into Brock's arms. "my vajayjay could use a little squirting." She whispers into his ear.

Brock grins "I have just the thing for that."

"Hey I…" James starts "I do tooo." He squeals.

"Okay team rocket get out of my house! I've had enough!" Ash points toward the exit angrily.

"But we love it here!" Meowth shouts "We wanna grow old in this house. Let us stay. We'll be ever so good."

"No! get out! Come on out!" Ash shoves the three drunks to the stairs. They sadly and sluggishly walk up the stairs to the roof where their balloon was parked.

Brock puts his hand on Ash's shoulder "It had to be done for the good of your dick."

"Damn right!" Ash crosses his arms.

* * *

><p>Molly slides up and down on Max's cock, riding him hard and fast on the computer chair. She squeezes his shoulders in her hands. Max holds her waist as she rides him. He's barely able to breathe from the pleasure overload he's experiencing.<p>

"It feels…sooo gooood" Max shuts his eyes tightly for a short while, until Molly moves closer to him, chest to chest. Her riding pace slows and she buries her face into his neck, kissing him. Max grabs her ass with both hands and squeezes it.

It was only several hours earlier that he was fantasizing about having sex with this girl who was a stranger then. Now he knew her name and he was living his fantasy.

"Oh Molly. Take my virtue…" he moaned 'like you took Ash's mom.' He thought that last part in his head.

Suddenly Molly started to ride him harder and faster, and moan louder. "Oh yeah. Oh baby!" the pleasure became more intense "I'm cumming! Oh god I'm cumming!" she let go a scream that was beautiful music to Max's ears.

Not wanting to climax just yet, Max tries to focus his thoughts on something else to keep himself sexually active. He pictures his sister naked…but that only makes the problem worse for some odd reason…so he pictures Professor Oak naked, but that only makes him more excited, so finally he imagines Ben Stine narrating the details of he and Molly having sex in his boring toned way, and that registers a sigh of relief from him.

* * *

><p>At the party Ash was dancing with the beautiful Dawn. She went back and forth between dancing facing him with her hands all over Ash, and with her back turned to him, grinding her bottom against him.<p>

Brock watched, praying this would be the break his friend was looking for. He took a sip of beer as he watched. The meter on the counter next to him read NOW WE'RE GETTING SOMEWHERE. He had a buzz.

Delia and Joey also watched Ash dancing with Dawn. Delia was very concerned. "Look at that girl all over my Ash. I don't like her intentions. I'm stopping this." She took a step towards her son but Brock planted himself in front of her.

"Stop right there, ma'am. This is not your place to stop him." He holds out his hand in front of her face.

Delia smacks his hand away "Now you listen here, mister. This is my place. I live here."

"That's not what I mean. Your son is an adult now. Let him have some grown-up fun." Brock told her. "he doesn't need his mom to hold his hand for everything he does." His own line made him picture Ash and his mom together, making him a little queasy.

"Ugh." Delia turns around, upset. She walks into the kitchen, with Joey following to console her.

Brock smiled in victory and turned back to face his son. "Come on, Ash. Make a move." He said quietly to himself.

Tracy came wandering out from the hall into the room with a head of messy hair "What's going on?" he asked. Brock pointed to Ash. Tracy looked over to see him with his hands on Dawn's waist as she rocked her hips and head from side to side. "Oh cool. He's almost there."

When the music stopped, Dawn turned around to face Ash. "I'm tired. Do you want to go lie down with me? I need a strong man to watch over me." She told him.

"Oh. I'll go find one…wait are you talking about me?" Ash asked.

"Yes, silly billy." She grabs his hand and leads him down the hall to his bedroom.

"Magic time." Brock grabs his video camera and heads down the hall with Tracy to witness the action.

* * *

><p>Max had Molly bent over the desk in front of the computer, fucking the shit out of her like a pro. He pounded that ass as she reached for the computer mouse and gripped it tight. She moaned and screamed words of encouragement and praise at him, further boosting his self-esteem.<p>

"Oh yeah, Max. that's it. It feels so good. More. More!"

Max grunted with each stroke, moving his eyes from the ass he pounded, up over her back to the back of her head, and to the monitor where he could see the reactions on her face in the reflection. It encouraged him more.

Little did the mating couple know, they were being watched by a pair of excited eyes inside a big pile of muck. Wait a second, it was the Muk. Ash's Muk. It watched them intently, and his big mucky penis was erect.

"Muk muk muk."

(Translation: fuck that bitch.)

"Oh fuck yeah." Max fucked Molly harder, drilling his penis through her tight vaginal walls, massaging him like he'd never been before. It was almost too much to handle.

"Baby fuck meee!" Molly screamed.

"Ohh I'm getting close." He moaned. "I'm gonna cum!"

"MUK!" suddenly muk jumped up and covered the two in his smelly disgusting body.

Max let out a terrifying shriek, but Molly didn't know what happened…

"Your load stinks…" she simply said.

* * *

><p>Ash and Dawn make out on his bed, exploring each other's body with their hands. "You're so hot." Ash told her.<p>

"Almost as hot as me." She said back, confusing him.

"We should take our clothes off." Ash said, looking at her body.

Dawn removed her shirt and her shorts, leaving only a blue bra and thong on her. As Ash pulled off his short and his shorts, Dawn took off her bra and threw her thong across the room. "What do you think?" she asked.

Ash stared intently at her naked body and his brain says 'Must…fuck…her.' He puts his hands on her breasts and fondles them "Must…fuck…you." He says.

"Condom…" Tracy whispers from the side of the bed, where he and Brock were recording the action from their knees.

"I'll get the rubber." Ash rolls over to his night stand and grabs a condom out of the drawer and rolls back over to Dawn…who was now passed out. "Dawn?" he lightly shakes her "Dawn?" he pokes her in the boob, and then pokes her clit "Dawn?"

Brock and Tracy give each other a disappointed look and gets up on to their feet. "That sucks." Tracy puts his hands on his hips.

"Why does this crap always happen to me?" Ash's penis becomes flaccid.

Brock walks over to the other side of the bed where Dawn is closest to. She was on her side with her knees bent, in a fetal-like position. He touches her vagina and sticks his finger inside. "She's still wet. Just fuck her anyways."

"I can't do that, Brock. It's not right. I'm not that kind of person." He says.

"Don't be a pussy and fuck that pussy!" Brock yells.

"No!" he yells, and then looks at Tracy "Tracy tell him. Give me some moral support here."

Tracy looks at Ash's concerned frightened face, and then at Brock's angry serious face, and then at Dawn's unconscious face. And then finally at Dawn's unconscious wet vagina. Then he looks back at Ash "I think you should just do it."

"What? Whats wrong with you guys? Are you really trying to pressure me into this?" he backs away very angry.

"This is your chance, Ash!" Brock yells and faces the camera at him. "You have a smoking hot naked chick with a wet pussy laying passed out in your bed. What kind of man wouldn't take advantage of this situation?"

"You better not be recording this." Ash tries to wrestle the camera from Brock, but he tosses it to Tracy. "I'm not gonna do it. End of story. I don't want it to happen this way. This wasn't a good idea. I want a girl to have sex with me because she wants to. Not because her inhibitions have been lowered to a level of being willing to have sex with a Muk." He dramaticially tells them.

"Fine. Fine. Then I'll fuck her." Brock takes off his shirt and walks over behind Dawn's unconscious body. "Tracy film this." He orders and takes off his pants.

Tracy points the camera at the targets and concentrates it. Ash stands by the door with his arms crossed in angry disbelief.

"Let me show you how a man acts." Brock pulls off his boxers, exposing his erect penis. He gets on to the bed with his each of his hands to one side of Dawn's body, and his knees each to one side of her legs. He forces his penis into her vagina and quickly begins to bang her.

Ash covers his eyes with one of his hands for a minute, but his curiosity gets the best of him and he ultimately decides to watch. He watches Brock fuck the helpless girl, shaking her and the bed. He can hear the impact of flesh on flesh, and the moans and grunts of the action.

As much as he was against it, Ash found himself aroused and enjoying this scene. He sighs.

Dawn became stirred by this, and drifted in and out of unconsciousness, moaning every now and then, feeling the pleasure of Brock's penetrating force.

Sweat drips from Brock's exhausted red face "This…is how…you…(moan)…fuck a passed out bitch."

"Good to know." Ash says in a combination of sarcasm and jealousy. He crosses his arms and looks at the ceiling, but it isn't long before his attention is drawn back to the scene on the bed.

In just under ten minutes Brock feels himself reaching a climax "Ohhhh fuck!" he pulls out of Dawn and jerks his penis off, shooting cum on to her leg. He sighs and walks away.

"Wow…awesome." Tracy turns off the camera.

"That's how it's fucking done! I'm getting a beer." Brock walks out of the room like superman.

"He better hope there's women in hell." Ash says.

"He also better hope everyone out there isn't afraid to see him naked." Tracy says, realizing that Brock forgot to put on clothes.

* * *

><p>"There it is…we made it!" Rick shouts and jumps with joy, hugging each other, having finally made their way out of the maze and to the mansion after a near 16 hour adventure. The realize that they're hugging after having going through so much together and quickly separate.<p>

Todd brushes his arms off "Well that was quite an adventure. Incredible."

"If we didn't capture our impossible escape on camera, no one would believe us." Rick holds up his camera.

"Can't wait to look at the pictures later." Todd says. he clears his throat "this is where we part ways." He holds out his hand.

"It was an honor having mazed with you." Rick shakes his hand.

"Now get the fuck out of my way." Todd shoves Rick aside, and walks up to the mansion.

Rick smiles and heads off into his own direction, to engage in the next chapter of his mission…

_What do you people think? And by "you people" yes I mean you perverted thrill seeking readers. That's right you read me. But anyways let me know if you liked this chapter, if you like the direction of the story so far, and maybe what your favorite part was? What your least favorite part was? I aim to please! ^_^_


	5. Can't Help But Feel Bad For Ash, Jeez

**Chapter 5**

Everyone was fast asleep at the Ketchum estate. Ash slept in his bed sucking his thumb, and holding Pikachu close to his body like he was a teddy bear. He was dreaming of a simpler time when he was out having adventures with his friends as an innocent ignorant stubborn poke'mon obsessed child.

Pikachu was dreaming too…in his he was a giant Pikachu about ten feet tall walking in the woods with a midget-sized Ash riding on his head.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it, Ash?" Pikachu asks in a cute tone of voice.

"Ash ash ash ash ash." Ash replied.

"I wish I could understand you, Ash. Hey look it's a Misty. I'm gonna catch it!" Pikachu takes out a small object that looks exactly like a house that fits in his palm. "Ash go get it."

"Ash!" Ash leaps of pikachu's head and gets into battle stance. The poke'mon battle theme plays in the background. Misty splashes Ash with a bucket of water.

Pikachu smiles as he dreams of a better life.

Dawn sleeps alone naked on the bed where she passed out, dreaming about dealing with the trauma of being raped by some thug. Delia slept in her room, dreaming about winning a garden growing championship. Gisele and May slept in the living room, both dreaming about being famous models. Ms. Mime slept in her own personal room dreaming about being a psycho killer who snaps and kills everyone in the house.

Joey slept in one of the guest rooms dreaming about being a wild party girl, while Tracy and Duplica slept together naked after having more sex. Duplica dreamed of starting a ditto-jello company and making millions off the ditto-to-food idea. Tracy had a dream about a giant person using him as a pen to draw with, continuously dipping his head into ink. And Brock slept in the bathtub having a nightmare about Gary brutally raping him.

While the "residents of Ash-town" slept, as Ash referred to it, Todd was sneaking around the building/town inside and out, applying a range of high tech spy video/picture cameras. He attached some in the kitchen and the living room.

As he snuck around the living room, he noticed Gisele sleeping on the couch and lifts up her skirt so he can get a quick look…and then resumes his work. He puts cameras in the hallway, the bathroom, and in the shower, careful not to wake Brock. "Gary stop" he says.

Todd walks out of the bathroom and applies cameras to all of the other rooms before headed to the roof to set up camp and reside until he completed his mission. He pulls out a monitor that was connected to all of the cameras. He was a pro.

Rick however was going old-school, hands on. It was risky, but he would hide in the house, moving from place to place when he had to. Tonight he slept in the basement.

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful Sunday morning. All remained sleeping and dreaming until…<p>

"Ahhhhh!" Dawn was the first to wake, followed shortly by her ear-splitting scream. It immediately woke everyone up, and triggered them too all come together and meet in the main hallway.

Dawn was in the middle of the crowd. On one side of her were Ash, Delia, Pikachu, Tracy, and Duplica. On the other side stood Ms. Mime, Gisele, Joey, Brock, and May. Peeking at the commotion from the end of the hall was Rick who was also woken by the screaming and had emerged to see if there was anything worth documenting.

"What? What's going on? What's happening?" Ash asked panicked, looking from side to side at everybody.

Dawn had a sheet wrapped around her nude body "Somebody took advantage of me last night and…came all over my leg!" her accusing eyes darted back and forth between the men.

Ash, Brock, and Tracy exchanged nervous glances, and then Brock and Tracy covered their mouths in order not to expose their forming smiles. Ash's expression was that of a guilty man's though, not knowing how to keep cool.

"Whoever did it should be ashamed of themselves." Delia crossed her arms and gave the men accusing glaring stares.

"Hey don't assume anything. How do you know it wasn't a girl that did it?" Brock asked.

"You think a girl did this?" Dawn screamed.

"It wasn't Tracy…" Duplica started "he was with me all night." She wraps her arms around Tracy's.

"She's right…" Tracy concurred "we were fucking." He smiles "sorry about the language, Mrs. Ketchum."

"No we were making love." Duplica corrected him.

"I wouldn't call it that." Tracy followed.

"We made love!" Duplica exclaimed. Tracy looks at Brock and shakes his head.

"Maybe it was Pikachu." Ash said.

"Peek chu!" Pikachu exclaims

(Translation: Fuck you!)

"I think I know who it was…" Joey says.

"Who?" Dawn asks loudly.

"Ash." She answers. This registers a reaction of shocked gasps from everyone, with the exception of Brock and Tracy who of course know the truth.

"You little bastard!" Dawn grabs Ash by the collar of his long pajamas and presses him against the wall with her fist and elbow cocked back.

"No it wasn't me!" Ash brings his hands in front of his face to shield himself.

Brock and Tracy both laugh quietly into their hands, while everyone else is stunned and worried about the next course of action.

"You're going to die, Ketchum!" Dawn yells.

"I swear it wasn't me. Take the sample to the professor and do DNA tests. I swear!" Ash said with a face of dread "and even if it was me I'd admit to it because I'm desperately trying to have sex with a real girl…no offense, Mom."

"I already washed that crap off my leg. Now prepare to die!" Dawn strangles Ash with all her might.

Delia pulls Dawn away from her son and steps in between them "He's telling the truth. I know my son better than anyone. He may be a horny thrill-seeking…bastard…" she looks into Ash's eyes "but he's no rapist. He has a good heart and he would never do such a thing."

Dawn's anger settle just a tad "Well when I find out who did it, I'm gonna cut off his dick!"

"Better start running, Pikachu." Brock says, trying to cover for himself.

"Pi pika pikachu."

(Translation: yeah right rapist)

"Now whose hungry?" Delia asked with a pleasant smile.

Her question couldn't be answered however, because the doorbell rang at that moment. Everybody walks to the door, prompting Rick to take cover in a closet. Ash opens the door, seeing one of his security sythers on its stomach badly beaten. All around him were other beaten sythers and destroyed security weapons.

"Syther what happened?" Ash gets on his knees and cradles the poke'mon in his arms.

Syther looks deep into Ash's eyes and lifts it's blade on to his shoulder "Sy…syther." He faints.

(Translation: I…failed)

"Nooooooo!" Ash screams toward the sky. He gently lays syther down on the ground and retreats back into his home. "Everyone grab a plasma ray stun gun." He orders.

His orders are met with confused unresponsive stares by his friends and family. "Say what?" May asks.

"Damn it don't just stand there! Look under things, behind things. There's a gun in every nook and cranny in this place. Now move!" Ash shouts. This time the crowd disperses.

Ash pulls a gun out of an empty flower pot, Delia grabs one from on top of the fridge, Pikachu grabs a mini-gun beneath the couch, Ms. Mime takes one out of a fish tank, Brock finds one on a book shelf, Tracy grabs one taped beneath the bottom of a chair, and the women find guns stashed away in the bathroom.

"So what's going on?" Joey asks.

"The paparazzi are nearby. These guns will stun and immobilize them." Ash explains.

Everyone with the exception of Ash, his mother, Pikachu, and Ms. Mime gave each other perplexed looks. "So?" Brock says.

"So we can't let them take our pictures." Ash responds.

"I want my picture taken!" May says happily.

"Whore!" Ash yells.

"Ash Ketchum!" Delia smacks her son across the face.

"Sorry…but I can't let them extract any photographic images for them to distort and fabricate lies." Ash explains dramatically.

"I'm impressed with your range of vocabulary, Ash." Joey says.

"Thanks." Ash smiles.

"This is ridiculous…" Brock says to Tracy.

* * *

><p>Back at the professor's lab, Max woke up and walked into the kitchen where he spots Sam eating some eggs and bacon for breakfast. "Good morning, professor." Max happily greets him.<p>

"Good morning, Max. Come eat." Sam gestures for him to come to the table.

"Thanks!" Max sits down and makes himself a plate and pours a glass of milk. The breakfast is silent for a good while until Max takes a drink of his milk:

"So did you fuck Molly?" Sam asks.

Max spits out his milk, stunned and caught completely off guard by the question "Sorry about that." He blushes.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sam smiles.

"Well…" Max looks down at his lap and then up to the professor "Yes. I-I was fucking her…and then that stupid Muk ruined it by jumping on us."

"He'll do that." Sam says "It's happened to me before. He's done it to Tracy too. He loves people. Especially when they're having sex."

"I don't appreciate that." Max says, still butt-hurt over the incident.

"I'll tell you something. I actually invited you and unsuspecting Molly over to my lab to get you laid." He reveals.

"What?" Max raises an eyebrow.

"I heard you were a virgin…and I wanted to help a brother out." Sam smiles.

Max smiles "Thanks a lot, professor. I was becoming horribly desperate."

"Get back in there and fuck her again. You're 17. You need to pump out that junk as much as you can." Sam tells him.

Max laughs "Wow. Okay." He puts his plate and glass in the sink and disappears down the hall.

Samuel smiles "Ah to be young again."

* * *

><p>Several hours later, everybody in Ash-Town was sitting around bored in the living room, except for Ash who paced back and forth with his gun on his shoulder.<p>

"I'm boooored." Gisele complained.

"Shut your mouth, twat!" Ash yells.

"You shut your mouth, rapist!" she yells back.

"I didn't rape anyone!" he angrily shouts.

"Come with me, buddy." Brock puts his hands on Ash's shoulders and pushes him into the kitchen. "let's go to the beach, man. It will help get your mind off of the paparazzi."

"…I don't know." Ash looks over his shoulder.

"Plus we can chase some tail…" Brock smirks "get you some pussy…to fuck…with your penis."

Ash sighs. "Okay fine."

They both walk back into the living room. "Good news everyone, we're going to the beach!"

Everyone cheers except for Delia. "There's a beach right outside." She points.

"Not that kind of beach. We're gonna go where the people are. Not some snotty private beach. We need to go mingle with some new homies." Brock says. "So get your bathing suits."

The group begins to make their way down the hall to go get their swimsuits, except for May. "I'm gonna stay here and watch a new episode of Glee."

"Suit yourself…loser." Brock walks away.

* * *

><p>Molly finishes brushing her teeth after her morning shower, and walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. She walks into the guest room and closes the door and becomes slightly startled by Max, sitting on her bed.<p>

She smiles "What are you doing in here, Max? I need to change." She walks by him and over to her duffel bag.

"I wanted to see you." He says, watching her every move, fantasizing about her towel falling off and him fucking her into submission. These thoughts make him hard.

"That's sweet, but you can't see me naked." She says with a giggle.

"I saw you naked last night…"

"That was a onetime thing. For a little spontaneous fun." She explained.

"I think we should do it again!" he shouts "I didn't get to finish last night."

She puts her clothes down "Hmm…" she crosses her arms, and leans on her right leg.

Max hops off the bed and walks over to her "You're so beautiful." He puts his hands on her waist.

Molly smiles "Go on…"

"and sexy and amazing and I just want to fuck you so bad!" Max yells and kisses her hard on the lips.

"Okay." She puts her hands around his neck and they fall on to the bed, rolling around making out.

Max pulls the towel off her body and tosses it to the floor. Then he removes his shirt, and pulls off his shorts and boxers. They share a quick kiss, and then Max turns Molly over on to her stomach. She quickly gets on her elbows and knees.

Max scoots forward and injects his cock into Molly's pussy and wastes no time railing her with a burst of enthusiasm. "Ah that's the stuff." He said happily.

* * *

><p>Ash and the gang arrive at the most popular beach in Pallet Town. It was now under new management, going from Pallet Beach to Gary's Beach: where beautiful women in sexy bathing suits roam wild.<p>

"Since when is it called Gary's beach?" Brock asks.

"Since Gary stole my idea and bought it." Ash says angrily.

"Hey there's something else written here." Joey bends over to get a closer look at the writing, giving the boys a good look at her ass and thong. The sight gives them those anime nosebleeds. "Ash take a look at this."

Ash bends over to look "Gary was here…Ash is a…loser? Oh that Gary! I'll show him!" he runs on to the beach across the sand to the beach building.

"Why is he so angry?" Gisele asks "isn't he a poke'mon master?"

"He has issues." Brock walks on to the beach, followed by everyone else.

The women lay out their towels to sun bathe and apply sun tan lotion to their skin while Brock immediately starts hitting on bikini beauties. One of them had long pink hair and blue eyes to go with a blue bikini top and bottom. The other girl was short with green hair tied into two pony tails hanging off the side. She had big green eyes and a purple swim suit on, with a heart design on the front of her thong.

Brock could see the outline of her nipples, which resulted the visible outline of his penis. Both girls had ice cream cones in their hands, but Brock only noticed they each had tiny waists, wide hips, and a big bust in common.

"Hey, ladies. How would you like to lick MY cone?"

"Ugh, pervert." The two girls walk away, disgusted.

"Ladies…I was talking about my penis!" Brock shouts after them.

"Settle down, Brock. Come sit down and enjoy the view." Duplica laughs "Tracy help me put some lotion on my…" she looks around but can't see him anywhere "Tracy?" then she spots him near the ocean talking to a beautiful woman with white hair in a skimpy purple and white striped two piece bathing suit. She glares at him.

"If you want I can give you a tour of the lab some time. It's a beautiful place. Not as beautiful as you, but it's in the ball park." Tracy says to her.

"Awww, thank you. You're so sweet." She touches his bicep.

"That slut." Duplica fills with a jealous rage. "Hmpf!"

"Don't blame her, Duplica. Tracy is the one hunting." Joey tells her.

"But we shared something special." Duplica says. Joey stays quiet, not wanting to anger Duplica with lines suggesting that she might have just been a hit it and quit it goal for Tracy.

"I understand how you feel, Duplica. He's amazing in bed…" Delia says, turning all the girl's faces to look at her. "What? it didn't happen recently." She told them.

* * *

><p>Todd watches his camera monitor for signs of amusing activity, but May and the poke'mon were the only ones in the house. He sighs and pulls out his Iphone to play 'angry flying type poke'mon.'<p>

The new episode of Glee has ended and May finds herself flipping through the channels on the television. She notices Pikachu and Ms. Mime sitting on the floor bored. "It was nice of you guys to stay and keep me company."

Pikachu turns to face May "Chu pika pi pi chu."

(Translation: they forced us to stay)

"Mime mime mime mime"

(Translation: we're bored as hell"

"Pi pika Pikachu chu Pikachu pii chu."

(Translation: I would never stay behind for you)

"Aww you guys are so cute!" May exclaims.

"Pika pi chu Pikachu."

(Translation: let's go mess around)

"Mime mime"

(Translation: better than this shit)

Pikachu and Ms. Mime get off the floor and walk down the hall way and into the bathroom when they notice a small blinking object on the wall.

"Pikachu?"

(Translation: Whats this?)

Ms. Mime takes it off the wall "Mime mime mime!"

(Translation: our new play toy!)

Todd looks at his monitor and sees the camera angle switching back and forth between pikachu's face and ms. Mime. "What the hell? Those little monsters…pocket monsters." He gets off the ground and walks to the stair case to go down and fix the problem.

Rick had ventured from the closet to get a look at the poke'mon playing with the spy cam. He hid in Ash's bedroom, peeking through the crack in the door. "Awesome…"

Todd walks carefully down the hall, when the poke'mon come out of the bathroom kicking the camera around on the floor playfully, having a great time.

"Hey that's mine. Gimmee!" Todd yells and tries yanking the object away from ms. Mime who has a good grip on it.

"Pi Pikachu pi!" Pikachu jumps up and down cheering

(Translation: go Mimey go!)

"What's going on over here-ahh!" May shrieks when she walks into the hall, seeing Todd there, unsure of what to do.

He yanks the camera away from Ms. Mime and puts it in his pocket "Uh hi there. I'm here because…" May gives him a perplexed look "because Ash invited me over…to uh…to…to take some pictures!" he finally spits out.

"Oh. Okay." May flips the light switch on in the hall so she can see Todd better.

"Where is everyone anyways?" he asks.

"They all went to the beach." She answers.

"Oh okay. Guess I'll be going now." He turns around to leave.

"Wait!" May runs up behind him. Todd turns around to meet her smiling face "You're photo-taking phenom, Todd Snapp. Do you think…you could maybe take some pictures of me. Maybe put them in a magazine or something? It's been a dream of mine to be a model."

Todd sighs "Sure."

"Great! I'll go get my outfits!" she runs by him to the room with her stuff in it.

"Greeeaat." Todd unenthusiastically says and lightly bumps his forehead against the wall.

* * *

><p>Molly pulls Max close to her with her arms as he drills away at her pussy on top of her. Their bodies are wet with sweat and sore from the work-out, but Max does not give up. He can feel it getting closer and closer.<p>

Molly's moans fill the room. Max's penis forces it's way in and out of her vagina "Oh MAX!" she yells. She moans his name over and over.

Max fucks her faster and squeezes her shoulders, as she squeezes his body with her arms and legs until he ejaculates his sperm inside her. Max screams as his penis fires its shots. He pumps until its empty.

After catching his breath he smiles "That was amazing…"

Molly pulls Max's face to hers and they share a kiss.

Professor Oak watches from the doorway through the crack "That's my boy" he smiles.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Molly asks and kisses Max again.

"Sure." Max smiles.

* * *

><p>Ash knocks on the door several times, until Gary opens it up "Hey, Ash. What's up?"<p>

"You bastard!" Ash yells "You stole my beach idea and called me a loser!"

"Lighten up, Ash. You're a millionaire. Go have some fun. It's not like I'm making a profit from this." He explains "and as for calling you a loser, I thought it was funny."

"I don't appreciate the name calling. And…I always wanted a beach with my name on it…so Misty would be jealous." He explains, looking away, and wiping his eye.

"I see…well I tell you what. How about the next time she comes to town I'll rename it the Ash Ketchum beach for the duration of her stay. Deal?" Gary offers.

"…Okay." A smile breaks free on Ash's face.

"There's that smile. Now go have fun…loser." Gary slams the door shut.

"Gary! Gary!" Ash pounds his fists on the door, when he notices beach patrol pulling up in their cruiser and approach him. "Uh oh." He runs off.

Brock found himself a perfect spot on the beach next to a woman with a perfect body. She had long brown hair and a sexy red bathing suit on. She laid flat on her stomach, her round butt arching towards the sky.

'Oh my god…I'd fuck the cheeks off that ass!' Brock thought as he stared at it with a hanging jaw 'I would live on top of that ass and name it 'ass-hill-ville' and turn it into a museum.' He thought. Then he imagined himself fucking that wonderful ass right there on the beach, making her beg him to stop.

"I want to fuck you." he accidentally says aloud.

The woman turns her head to face him "What?"

"Uh I want to fuck you." He repeats, leaning closer.

She smirks "Do you want to rub some lotion on my butt? I think it could use a little more."

Brock's penis reached an all-time hard "Yes!" he grabbed the bottle and squired lotion into his hand. He positions himself behind her and with a huge smile hovers his hands above her booty.

"Who the fuck is this?" a tall athletic body-building guy walks up and casts a shadow over them.

The woman turns around to see Brock "I have no idea…" she lies.

"Then he's gonna die." The man pounds his fist

Brock gulps, and his heart beats fast as the boyfriend stomps toward him. Brock quickly applies his hands to the woman's ass and squeezes it, and then gives it a smack "Woo-hoo!" he hops up on to his feet and runs like lightening down the beach to escape the ass-beating. Once he realizes he's not being chases he manages to laugh before running into a familiar figure in front of him "Ahhhh!" they collide

"Hey, Brock. What are you up too?" Gary asks.

Brock realizes the two of them are in the sand, with Gary mounting him on top. "Ahhh! Get off me!" he knocks Gary off him and resumes running.

* * *

><p>May had modeled a dozen or so outfits for Todd on and around the beds of one of the guest rooms. Todd was growing bored, but May was having a total blast. Then he realized what he could do to spice things up.<p>

"Hey, May. You should do some underwear modeling…" he tries his best not to smile and keep a straight face.

"Say what?" she asks with her hands on her hips.

"Maybe I could have the people at Victoria's Secret take a look." Todd says. 'fall for it fall for it' he thinks.

"That sounds fun…" she walks into the closet to change "just try and control yourself, Todd." She laughs.

"I'm a professional." Todd says.

May soon walks out of the closet, sporting nothing but a white bra and bikini. "Is this good?"

'I'm gonna rape her' he thinks.

* * *

><p>Back at the beach, Brock found Tracy scavenging the area for females himself. "Any luck?"<p>

"No. all these girls are tight asses." Tracy says.

"They sure are." Brock smiles "I've got an idea though. Why don't we put my video camera to use and tell all the babes that we're with girl's gone wild…"

"It just might work." Tracy says.

"Hey what's up, fellas?" Ash asks, walking up to the two.

"Come with us, Ash. We're gonna see some tits." Brock tells him.

"Yayyy!" Ash cheered.

* * *

><p>Max and Molly walk together through down-town Pallet town, holding hands and enjoying the scenery as the sun gets lower in the sky, nearing a set. "I love this town. It's so pretty." Molly says.<p>

"Nothing is as pretty as you." Max tells her, feeling like he's falling in love.

"Aww." Molly stops and gives Max a kiss. "You're such a great guy."

"Molly?" a man calls…

Max and Molly turn to see a man standing several feet away "Bryan?" she asks.

"Who is this guy? What are you doing with him?" he asks, suspiciously.

"We broke up, Bryan. Remember?" she reminds him.

"What why?" he asks.

"Because you fucked another woman." She says angrily.

"No way. I thought she was you!" he yells.

She rolls her eyes "She was black!"

"Woah sorry. I'm color blind." Bryan explains. Max couldn't help but get a small chuckle out of the excuse "you find something funny, boy?"

"Wha no? I'm thinking about a joke I heard." Max lies.

"You care to share it with the rest of us? Or are you gonna keep the enjoyment to yourself?" Bryan yells.

"Bryan stop!" Molly screams.

"Uh…what do you call a burning building?" Max makes up on the spot.

Bryan thinks about it "What?"

"Um…uh…free entertainment." Max smiles, unsurely.

After thinking about it, Bryan starts to laugh his ass off "Oh man that is so true! Hey you two should come to my bar and have a drink."

"I'm not 21." Max responds.

"I'll kill you!" for some reason this sets Bryan off and he starts to beat Max. Molly tries desperately to pull the two apart.

* * *

><p>Ash, Tracy, and Brock walk the beach holding the camera looking for gullible women to trick into flashing them. Most of the girls turn them down, but they now came across a group of 4 women talking about their shopping experience.<p>

There was a woman with dark hair and dark eyes and a black two piece to match. A blonde with red eyes and a yellow swimsuit that hugged her large rack and luchious ass. One of them had short red hair and pretty blue eyes and a yellow bikini herself, highlighting a model figure. And then there was a purple haired goddess with green eyes and a purple top and thong to match.

"I think we found our victims." Brock says, and the men approach them. "Excuse me ladies but how would you like to flash us?"

The girls stare at him. "Why would WE, do THAT?" the blond chick asks him.

"Because we're with girl's gone wild and we're helping to make a new video titled 'the most beautiful women in the world' and we're lucky to have run into you four beautiful girls." Brock says slyly.

The girls look at one another and then back to the guys "Oh-my-god! We'd love to be in your video!" the dark haired women shouts, and the four of them hop up and down. Their tits bounce with them.

"Follow us to the filming spot, girls." Tracy leads the way over on the other side of a mountain by the beach where there's more privacy.

"Whenever you're ready." Brock says with a smile.

All four of them remove their tops and play with their tits. The guys stare intently at each of the women, as Brock films everything. One of the girls bends forward, another one rubs her nipples, while the other two dance.

"I want to get in there." Brock says and hands the camera to Tracy. "Hey, girls" Brock walks into the middle of the women and dances with them, feeling their bodies with his hands.

"Here you go, Ash." Tracy hands the camera to him and joins Brock.

Ash sighs and films. Brock fondles the blonde's tits, and then then trades her for the lovely young woman with black hair. They begin to make out. Ash's eyes grow wide "Whoa."

Brock and the woman slunk down to the sand, where the girl pushes Brock's swim shorts down and off his legs. He follows by quickly pulling off her thong, and wastes no time inserting his penis into her vagina.

He thrusts quickly. This is already the 4th different woman he's fucked in the past few days. This fact fills him with a sense of pride. Especially since this is the first sober female he's nailed in along while.

The blonde girl makes out with Tracy, and Ash has to film back and forth between his friends. Tracy fondles her breasts as they kiss, and move closer to the wall of the mountain. She turns around and grabs a rock, bending over to present herself.

Tracy pulls down her thong, then his swim trunks. He sticks his cock into her pussy and grabs her hips. He fucks her hard, quickly getting a loud moaning response from his mate.

Though jealous, and hard, Ash films every thrust he can. Brock fucks his female in the sand, and Tracy fucks his against the mountain while the two other women try to get Ash's attention so he can film them and their bare breasts.

* * *

><p>Todd can barely restrain himself as he snaps pictures of May in yet another pair of sexy underwear and in different sexy poses. Eventually he snaps…he's had all he can take and puts the camera down.<p>

"Are we done?" May asks, disappointed.

Todd walks over to her and kisses her. "if I don't fuck you I'm gonna kill myself."

Though caught off guard, she goes back in for another kiss. Todd picks her up and holds her up against his body. May wraps her arms and legs around him and kisses him hard.

Todd lays May on the bed on her back. He lays on top kissing her neck while she runs her fingers up and down his back. She pulls his shirt off and drops it off the side of the bed. Todd kisses and sucks on her cleavage.

Rick watched from the doorway, peeking in. he was jealous "Son of a bitch. Why does he get everything?"

Rick watched Todd remove May's bra and rub his face all over her tits, licking and sucking on her nipples with glee.

"Oh Todd…I'm so wet…" May said softly.

"Oh fuck you, cunt." Rick whispered angrily.

Todd gives May a quick kiss, and pulls her panties down her legs. Her wet pussy ached for him. He shoved his shorts and boxers down his legs in one motion and got down into position, sticking his penis into May's soft vagina.

Rick watched Todd fuck May with envy. He listened to May moan and beg for more. But much to his dismay, he found his penis to be hard. It was turning him on, and he touched himself as he watched the action unfold.

Todd happily drilled May's pussy, releasing a ton of built up stress inside him. "You like that, bitch. You like it when I fuck you?"

"Oh god, Todd. Yes. Fuck me! Don't stop!" May screamed.

Todd got on his knees to fuck May harder, making her moan loudly and squeeze the pillow behind her head in her outstretched hand. She gripped the sheet in her other.

* * *

><p>Ash continues to film his friends getting their dicks wet. Brock had his mate on her hands and knees, fucking the shit out of her in the sand still.<p>

"Oh man I love pussy." He smiles as he fucks his woman.

Tracy fucked the other girl by the mountain, hitting all the right spots. She was undeniably loud

"Ohhhh! Yeaahhh! That's it…that's it I'm gonna cum!" she screamed.

Ash's concentration was brought to the purple haired girl when she randomly got up on him and kissed his lips. She continued to kiss him and he turned the camera on himself. She got down on her knees and yanked down his swim shorts, exposing his rock hard cock.

She grabbed his dick and started sucking it…slowly, picking up speed gradually. The suction on the glans of his penis had not been experienced like this in so long. He moaned and pointed the camera down to film the blow job.

She swallowed his cock again and again, sucking him dry, and making his toes curl. He shuts his eyes as receives the blow job, lost in pleasure land. But soon the girl stopped, and released his penis. "Don't stop." Ash whined.

"I want some tooo." She whined herself, and pulled down her bikini.

Ash stared at her bare ass and exposed pussy. He grins and grabs his throbbing penis to stick inside her when the fun-police ruined everything.

"Ashton Ketchum!" his mom stormed up to him with a very unhappy look on her face "what do you think you're doing, mister?"

"Mawwwm, I'm playing with my new friend." Ash tried to explain, but his mom wasn't having any of it.

"Put your trunks back on, Ash." She ordered.

"Just five minutes?" Ash asked.

"Now!" she screamed.

"Fine!" Ash pulled up his trunks and was dragged away by the arm "Brock! The camera!" Ash yelled.

"Throw it…(moan)…here!" Brock shouted, still fucking his woman.

Ash threw the camera to Brock like a quarterback to a wide receiver, and then pouted the entire duration he was dragged.

"Aww honey, would some ice cream help?" Delia asks.

"Ahhhh!" he screams "that's me screaming for ice cream." He smiles, and we fade out to the next chapter…

.

_You don't have to tell me, I know it was a crazy goofy chapter. But did it at least entertain ya'll? Let me know. The previous chapter didn't pull as many reviews as the other so I hope everyone is enjoying the ride so far…_


	6. Ash the Mother Banger

**Chapter 6**

It was the morning following the gang's beach fun, which was still fresh in Brock's mind as he cooked a sausage and egg breakfast in the kitchen. He was in a very good mood, cooking with energy and enthusiasm. He looks at the eggs in the pan.

"Yeah I fertilized that chick's eggs." He happily said. He grabs a piece of sausage and a donut out of a nearby box on the counter. "I was all like this and this." He shoves the sausage in and out of the donut hole "and this and this and this." He repeats it over and over.

"Brock?" a voice calls.

"Ahhh-I wasn't making the food fuck each other!" Brock yells, dropping the sausage and donut on the stove.

Tracy comes into view in the kitchen "Brock, it's me."

"Oh sorry. You have such a feminine voice." He says.

"Better shut up…now where is Duplica?" Tracy asks with a glint in his eye.

"She's on the back patio with the rest of the girls." Brock answered, resuming his cooking.

Ms. Mime walked by, sweeping with a broom "Mime!"

"Sorry almost all the girls…I forget you're a miss mime from time to time." Brock admits. "mostly cause I didn't know that was possible"

"Then I'm free to tell you that I'm going out on a date today with a girl I met at the beach." Tracy smiles big "Her name is Julie and she's sexy and hot, and she's really really sexy."

"All right" Brock hi-fives his friend.

"I was gonna ask if it would be okay for me to borrow the video camera…so I could secretly film the two of us…" he winks.

"Hell yeah. When this little vacation is all said and done we're gonna be able to sell our own porn." Brock enthusiastically says.

Out on the back patio of the mansion, the women were enjoying the ocean breeze as they were right on the beach, getting a view of the beautiful natural scenery surrounding them. Pikachu lay resting in Joey's lap with his eyes closed.

"Howse the baby doing, Mrs. Ketchum?" May asks curiously.

"I'm getting there. Almost nine months." Delia rests her hand on her stomach.

"Have you thought of a name?" Gisele asks.

"Not yet. But I've thought a lot about it." She smiles, letting her mind wander as she stares out to the ocean.

"How did you come up with Ash's name?" May asks, even more curiously.

"It's a long story…" Delia answers. "his father named him."

"Who is his father?" Duplica asked.

"Well you're just some nosy bitches aren't you?" Delia says, feeling cornered.

"I'm sorry" / "Sorry, Mr.s Ketchum" / "I didn't mean to" Duplica, May, and Gisele apologize.

"It's not your fault…you're girls. I'll tell you everything." She starts. The girls listen intently to her story, along with Pikachu who perks his ears up.

* * *

><p>Ash sat on his bed looking at a picture placed on his night stand. He smiled, thinking back to that moment which depicted him and Misty dancing together when they were younger. They had been forced to do so by Ash's mom at a party back at the old house many years ago.<p>

Things have changed so much since then. Neither of them were having amazing journeys around the world anymore, instead being stuck at home with their own individual titles. Misty was a gym leader, and Ash was an accomplished retired poke'mon trainer with the ultimate Master title added on to his name.

He no longer lived in the cozy home he was raised as a child in either. Now he had a large amount of wealth and lived in a huge mansion by the beach surrounded by a twenty foot wall. He was no longer care-free an innocent either, having dedicated a big portion of his new life to attempting to get laid.

As he stared at that photo of Misty, he couldn't help but to think back to last year when they were brought back to the same spot that they met many years prior.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"I love you." Misty leans in and kisses him. "what a perfect setting in which to consummate our love."

"To what?" Ash asks.

Ash rolled Misty on to her back so he was on top of her. He briefly kissed her lips and moved down to her plump breasts behind her bra. He kissed and sucked on the tops of them. Misty clenched his hair in her hands. When she felt him move his mouth down to her stomach, she closed her eyes and felt him softly apply his lips to her. It was starting to become too much for her to handle.

"Oh god, Ash. Fuck me. I want you to fuck me." Misty begged

* * *

><p>"That stupid beedrill ruined everything!" Ash throws one of his shoes at the closet door. His emotions calmed and he began to think about Misty's personal wellbeing, in addition to her sexual wellbeing. 'Should I call her and tell her I'm available?' he thought. He grabbed his cell and opened the contact list, browsing for Misty's name.<p>

"Goooood morning!" Brock shouts, entering Ash's room.

Ash was startled and dropped his phone on the bed "Morning." Ash greeted, unthrilled.

"I was thinking about how you could get laid…" Brock started.

"I'm listening."

"Find a prostitute. You've got a ton of money." Brock reminded him.

Ash frowns "I don't know. I'm not sure I'd feel right about it."

"Ash-Ash-Ash." Brock walks over and sits down beside him on the mattress "all men pay for sex. When you go out on a date with a woman, it's not cheap right? And what are you really paying for in the end?" there's a pause "Sex! So if you think about it, all women are prostitutes."

"That's a great analogy, Brocko. All right let's do it. Let's find me a prostitute." Ash stands up in a battle-like stance.

"Yes!" Brock hops up and copies the stance "after breakfast. Let's go." Brock walks out of the room.

Todd meanwhile sat on the roof watching the monitor once again, hoping for a hint of action. But nothing was happening. Rick was in the same situation, jumping from room to room in search of an opportunity but there was nothing to see. He just sat in a closet watching movies on his phone.

* * *

><p>Max lay badly bruised on the bed of one of the guest rooms in Professor Oak's home, holding an ice back to the side of his face. He did not look well.<p>

Molly walks out of the bathroom with a look of sadness, feeling afraid to even step foot in Max's room. But, she musters the courage to open the door and walk in. She walks over to the bed and crawls on beside him. She gives him a kiss on his good cheek.

"I'm so sorry you got your ass kicked." She says.

"I didn't get my ass kicked. I just didn't fight back. I felt bad for the guy." Max lied.

"Still I'm sorry. Bryan is a big jerk. After I moved to Pallet Town last year we started dating." She begins to reminisce

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…<em>

Molly walks care-free down the street when she's approached by Bryan. "Hi there. I work at an explosives manufacturing company just outside town. But you've caused me to have an explosion in my pants." He raises his eyebrows.

"Oooh that's so sweet." Molly kisses him.

"He would shower me with love and the sex…oh my god was he incredible. He was a beast. And our role-playing was so fun…"

"Entei…" Molly called, lying on a bed wearing pink lingerie.

"Roar!" Bryan steps into the room wearing a cheap entei costume.

"Fuck me, entei!" she pleads.

"As you wish." Bryan mounts Molly and proceeds to fuck her.

* * *

><p>"Okay I don't want to hear about this." Max says angrily.<p>

"Oh…" Molly smiles at Max, and she kisses him on the lips this time "Do you like me, Max?"

Max looks deep into her crystal blue eyes "I do…I like you a lot." He grabs her hand in his.

"I like you too." They share a kiss "we should be boyfriend and girlfriend."

Max smiles big "I'd like that."

"Do you want to go for another walk? This time along the beach?" Molly asks.

"Let's go." Max kisses her forehead.

* * *

><p>Tracy and his date, Julie sit across from one another at a table in Bryan's Bar eating, during the coffee house period. "So what do you do for a living?" Tracy decided to ask even though he didn't care.<p>

"I work at the Xanadu Nursery. It's like a green house." Julie answers.

"Oh fascinating." Tracy says pretending he's interested. All he cared about was taking her home and banging her perfect body. The thought was exciting, and he had to periodically glance at his phone to pretend he was reading a text message to prevent a certain organ from swelling.

"More coffee?" Bryan asks.

"Yes, please." Julie handed her cup to him.

"Hey aren't you that young guy who works with that old guy?" Bryan asked.

Tracy forces a smile "Yes. You ask me that virtually every time I come in here."

"I'm not good with faces. Woes me." He puts a hand on his cheek. He looks at Julie "so is this your girlfriend, young guy?"

Julie laughs "This is our first date."

"I see. Well this guy is real lucky then. Whatever you do don't mess this up." Bryan said. "I messed up my last relationship. And now she's with some geek. I saw the two of them together yesterday and I beat the crap out of that guy cause I thought she'd take me back, but instead she got angry at me and felt bad for him. So now I'm going to have to put on my thinker mcjigger if I want to win her still."

Tracy and Julie met this story with an uncomfortable silence "Could you get us our coffees?" Tracy asked.

* * *

><p>Ash turned on his laptop and pulled up a web browser for Brock to help him search for a prostitute to pay to have sex with. Brock types in needsex . com to browse escort ads. "Country, Kanto, City, Pallet Town, and we'll add Viridian to the list of choice since this is such a small town. And here we go."<p>

"How does this work?" Ash asks.

"There's a list of ads here with headlines such as: Hot Ugly Chick…okay that isn't a good example. But you click on their ad and they'll have a couple pictures of themselves with a description about their personality and how they do business and their phone number for you to call."

"Sounds exciting." Ash smiles

"It is! I've spent the better half of the last few months browsing these ads." Brock says.

The two guys browsed the ads with joy, happily reading the headlines, the details, and looking at the pictures:

-I-Want-To-Be-Yours-Tonight: 80 dollars- are you looking for an unforgettable experience? With a gorgeous, charming, and seductive SWEET girl, that will attend you in your every need? Look no further! I am very down to earth, warm, sensitive, passionate and interested in giving you a great experience. Age 19 (she wore a tiny top revealing her midriff and below her waist. She had long wavy brown hair and a beautiful smile)

-Super Thick: Super thick Black & Asian Bombshell. "Black Chyna" I will do all the things SHE wont do! My pics are real! I'm 100% real.. Treat yourself! I promise you will be SATISFIED. Absolutely no black men please! Age 25 (her picture looked so bad I don't even want to describe it…seriously I'm using an actual escort personal ad site for reference. Omg this one is really terrible)

"Ahh! How could her pics be real? She looks like something an effects designer who specializes in blobby monsters would make." Brock covers his eyes and hits the back page.

"Why doesn't she want any black guys if she's black herself?" Ash asked.

"The world isn't as kind an innocent as you thought." Brock says, he resumes their search:

-Howdy pardner I'm Karli & down for anything cool I'm a local western girl & love to…80 special: 22 years and am a true cowgirl, I love to mosey on over and lets have a truly old fashioned good time. Come on down this Filly needs Broke. For a 10% discount tell me who is my favorite country stars. Hint they are Boot Scootin which is what I wanna do with you. Call this cow girl and lets bunk down together. (she has her back turned in the picture, wearing a cowboy hat and a pink thong outlined black and a pair of white shorts pulled down just below her ass cheeks)

"Too milky white and country for me…" Ash says.

-Perfect Playmate Beautiful Face: Hey it's your ultimate fantasy girl and I'm waiting for you to come play. My name is Janelle and I have total experience in everything you have been dreaming of. I'm 5'9 and 120lbs, tall, thin, fit and tan with the most seductive eyes and beautiful face you'll think you're in a dream come true. NO BLACK MEN PLEASE. Age 22 (one picture was her wearing a pink bikini, covering her breasts with her hands and her face blurred out. The other picture was of her bent over to the camera showing her nice ass)

"Next. I don't mingle with racists." Ash says.

"Who cares about that if you're just gonna fuck her." Brock replies.

"Well uh…her face is too blurry…and her boobs are too covered." Ash spits out. Brock sighs and clicks the next one.

-start your engines and get down to me the exotic diva weekend special 80 bucks: Hey gentleman its your sexy diva by the name of Jadore I stand at 5'7 112 pound with a 34b iam what u realy want and what your body needs. Age 18 (she had long straight black hair, dark brown eyes, and a dark figure, covering her breasts with her arms criss-crossed, and black underwear on. Another photo featured her hair covering her breasts)

"I'm not looking for exotic." Ash says.

"You're fucking picky. She's beautiful" Brock sighs.

-Are we ready to get this party started?: hi there I am Nadia! I wanna be your personal fantasy girl…I'm over qualified for the position-you will just luv me-PROMISE. I know just what you want and I wanna give it to you just the way you like….i am your fantasy girl today…call me so we can make your fantasy a reality. Age 24(she was a beautiful brunette wearing only a yellow 2 piece bikini swimsuit)

"I want to fuck her…" Ash says with an erect penis beneath his shorts.

"Then lets make the call." Brock smiles.

* * *

><p>After finishing their meal at Bryan's Bar, Tracy and Julie walked to the lab since Julie was dying to go look, and Tracy was dying to take her there and fuck her. They get to the front door and Tracy unlocks it and they step inside.<p>

"So this is the famous lab?" Julie's eyes grow as she takes small steps, looking around.

"There you are, Tracy." Samuel says, appearing in the room.

"Hi, Professor. This is Julie. I was going to give her a tour." Tracy introduces her.

"You were supposed to help me ages ago!" Sam ignores him.

"Julie why don't you go look out the window there and get a look at all the poke'mon outside." Tracy points to the window and she does as directed.

"I've needed help around the lab while you've been off having fun and fucking women." Sam angrily says.

"Shhh keep it down." Tracy whispers

Sam continues "I've been considering your replacement to be young Max since you aren't taking your job serious."

Tracy sighs "I'm sorry, Professor but I need to have fun sometimes. The stress gets to me. How about this…I'm just going to fuck this girl I brought here and afterwards I'll return to work and you can take a vacation." He offers.

"I'm waiting for my retirement." Sam responds coldly "And may I remind you that I'm kind enough to give you an income. All my assistants in the past were unpaid, only working for school credits."

Tracy looks down at his feet, and then over to Julie, still standing at the window "So…can I fuck this girl first?"

"Go." Sam walks away.

"Yes!" Tracy walks over to his date.

* * *

><p>Ash sits on the edge of his mattress and dials the escort's number from the ad. Brock stood in one of the corners of the room with his arms crossed, leaning on the wall.<p>

"Hello?" a female answers.

"Hi, is this Nadia?" Ash asks, nervous.

"Yeah."

"I was calling about your ad on…needsex . com.." Ash begins to perspire.

"Are you with law enforcement?" Nadia asks.

"Why would you think that?" Ash asks, confused.

Nadia rolls her eyes "because…prostitution is illegal in this town."

"It is? But I can't go to jail!" Ash yells. Brock buries his face in his hand.

"Okay relax, dude. We escorts and our clients like to use the term donation when referring to the sex for cash transfer. You put the money in an envelope, leave it on the table, we have sex and I grab the 'donation' when it's over. Understood?" Nadia asks.

"Oh okay. I love you." Ash smiles.

"Huh?"

"I mean, so when can you be here?" Ash recovers. Nadia asks for his address and he gives it to her. She tells him she can be there in half an hour. He hangs up and gives Brock a big hug.

* * *

><p>While everyone was either outside or stowed away in the bedrooms, Rick found an opportunity to sneak out of his closet hiding spot in the hall and walked to the back of the house to climb the stairs to the roof to seek out his rival.<p>

"I'm bored." He says when he reaches the top and spots Todd laying on a blanket reading a magazine.

"Me too. I thought this place would be crawling with excitement." Todd says.

"Well it hasn't been so bad for you…" Rick says, kicking at the ground "you got to have sex."

Todd laughs "You saw that huh? Yeah that was awesome. You just gotta know how to play em, man."

"I haven't been with another woman since my wife passed…" Rick sits down.

"Oh. Sorry…did you two have any kids?" Todd asks, feeling guilt.

"No. we were gonna." Rick smiles, and then frowns.

Silence ensues, consuming several minutes. "I got some other chick pregnant."

"A girlfriend?" Rick asks.

"No. she was a one timer…actually we did it twice. I was assigned to take some photographs of her for a magazine and one thing led to another." Todd smiled "and now I'm gonna have to pay child support, or try to start a relationship but I don't want to be tied down."

"You'd think that would have taught you a lesson and you'd use a condom say yesterday with May." Rick tells him.

"Hey…it was spontaneous. Getting a condom ruins the moment and the animalistic nature that we have when it comes to mating. I'm a fucking animal too." Todd tries to defend himself, but knows Rick made a good point none the less.

* * *

><p>Tracy showed Julie the entire laboratory, inside and out, where the lab work is done, where the poke'mon are stored, and where the poke'mon free range is. And then they got to his room. "Last stop on the tour." Tracy opens his door.<p>

Julie laughs and walks in "why did we save this for last?"

Tracy shuts the door behind him "Because this is my bedroom, where all the important stuff happens." He takes the video camera out of his pocket and sets it up on his desk, trying his best to make sure it isn't glaringly noticeable. Then he gets on the bed and lays on his side and rubs the spot next to him with his hand.

Julie laughs "This is our first date, Tracy."

"I just want to talk with ya." He says, and continues to rub the sheet.

Julie smiles "Okay…" she kicks off her sandals and lies next to him. "so what do you want to talk about?"

"About how beautiful you are, and how much I want to be one with you." Tracy leans in and kisses her shoulder.

"Tracy…" Julie was about to tell him to stop, but he moved his lips up to the side of her neck, getting her to softly moan.

As he kissed and sucked on her neck, he used his left hand to explore up and down the side of her body, brushing over her breast and thighs.

"Tracy…" Julie tried pushing him away from her very gently, but did not struggle very much. Tracy continued to kiss her neck and her face "It's been so long."

"Let me end your dry spell." Tracy whispers, and rolls her on to her back, with him on top. They kiss and run their fingers through the other's hair. He was fully aroused a long time ago, while Julie's vagina was starting to lubricate. "You're so beautiful" he said quietly, trying to advance her arousal.

It was working. Julie kissed harder and moved her hands under Tracy's shirt, pulling it off him. As they kiss, Tracy unbuttons and unzips his own pants, and pulls them off his legs. Then he manages to remove Julie's shirt and lick her bare stomach.

"Tracy…" Julie moans. She starts to become impatient.

Tracy pulls Julie's shorts down her legs and tosses them aside. Julie takes this time to remove her bra and reveal her breasts. Tracy's next move is to pull her panties off, exposing her wet pussy. He examines her named body and can wait no more.

He grabs a condom out of his drawer and tears it open. Then he takes his boxers off and grabs his throbbing cock. He takes the condom and slides it over his penis, all the way down the shaft. He gets down on Julie and slowly forces his penis into her vagina, registering a quiet gasp from her.

Julie grabs Tracy's shoulders and moans non-stop as he carves through her tight pussy. "Oh my god…" she says softly, and then moans very loudly.

Tracy smiles as he fucks her. Pleasing women sexually has become his best skill, having done enough research and gained enough experience to know how to use his natural tool the correct way. He grunts as his penis rubs along Julie's soft vaginal walls.

"Ohhh that feels good." Julie moans and claws at his back.

Tracy's back was becoming tender from all the scratching he's received recently so he got on to his shins to avoid this and grabbed Julie's waist. He resumed fucking her, now with an advantage for even more dominance. Julie screams and clenches the sheet in her hands tightly as her pussy is pounded like never before.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Ketchum, the girls, and Pikachu had decided to take a walk on the beach when they crossed paths with some familiar faces. Max and Molly held hands walking alongside the ocean as well.<p>

"Max? What are you doing here?" May asks in a happy confused sort of way. She gives her brother a hug.

"Hi, everyone." Max greets with a smile "I came to help Professor Oak out…this is Molly, you know her Mrs. Ketchum." He blushes.

"How have you been, Molly?" Delia looks down shyly and kicks the sand.

"Good…" Molly does the same. It was always an awkward when they encountered one another since the kidnapping a decade ago. "are you pregnant?"

"Eight and a half months." Delia smiles.

"Who's the father?" Molly asks.

"Ohh…um…" Delia scratches her head and faces away. The girls all find something to do with their hands, each looking in a different direction, now being incorporated into an awkward situation.

Meanwhile! Flying above them in a hot air balloon was none other than Team Rocket once again concocting a brilliant plan to steal Pikachu.

"There's Pikachu and no twerp in sight. Let's go down and grab it!" Jessie shouts.

"I'd rather go grab a bite to eat." Meowth replies.

"Yeah come on Jessie." James chimes in "Besides by all logic, once we successfully capture Pikachu with no backfire and deliver it to the boss, he's undoubtedly going to heavily criticize our heist, pointing to factors that indicate our specimen's true value and limited abilities potentially contributing to our organization's goal for the desire to achieve unprecedented power and corruption."

Jessie and Meowth stare at him with big eyes and then look at each other. "Meowth is right. Let's go eat."

* * *

><p>Julie screams and moans as loud as she can, as Tracy fucks her on her hands and knees. He grabs her hair and pulls it as he rides her ass "Do you like it! Do you like that cock?"<p>

Julie screams "Oh god, yes! Don't stop. Fuck me, Tracy. Fuck me!"

Professor Oak stops typing on his computer after he hears this. He gets out of his chair and walks downstairs to Tracy's bedroom. He cracks the door open and watches his assistant give that girl the pounding of her life.

Tracy smacks Julie's ass and drills through her pussy with intense force. He fucks her fast for ten seconds and then slows dramatically for another ten seconds, continuing this pattern repeatedly.

"Faster! Faster!" Julie yells.

Tracy pulls his penis out and rubs it against her clit, teasing her madly. Julie moans, but Tracy wants her to beg. "Don't stop, baby. Fuck me. Please fuck me." She begged.

Professor Oak smiles "I have taught him well." He closes the door.

Tracy re-enters her pussy and resumes fucking her, giving her multiple orgasms. It reaches the point where he can no longer pace himself and play around. He moans loudly "Oh fuck…oh yeahh!" he cums inside the condom and retracts his penis from Julie's vagina.

Julie lies there panting as Tracy ties the condom and throws it in the trash. "Oh my god…that was…"

"You're welcome." Tracy lies on his back, panting.

* * *

><p>Ash and Brock stood on the third story of the house, looking out the window, waiting for the escort to show up.<p>

"I'm getting nervous." Ash wipes some sweat from his forehead.

"You're gonna do fine." Brock adjusts Ash's bow. They both had on expensive tuxedos for some reason, over-dressing for such an occasion. Ash still wore his old adventure hat however.

"What if I mess up tonight? What if I say the wrong thing or finish early? What if…I…" Ash lowered his head to cry.

"You can do it. I believe in you." Brock says confidentially.

"You're right." Ash lifts his head back up with a new sense of confidence, and flips his hat backwards "I can do it!"

"There she is…she's beautiful." Brock said, looking out the window and wiping a tear from his eye.

Nadia the escort pulled up to the gate entrance outside the mansion walls in a 1973 Ford Escort(haha). She pulled out a map of Kanto and examined it. "Why does this place look so familiar?" she thought. She was looking at a star map. Then she saw it. Ash Ketchum the poke'mon master lived here. "Ew, Ash the mother banger lives here. I'd rather not." She puts the map away and speeds off.

Ash and Brock watch her drive away, and then give each other a look of disappointment. "I'm sorry, Ash. These things happen." Brock puts a hand on his friend's shoulder. "don't give up. Keep trying. Nothing that's worth having comes easy."

* * *

><p>Todd and Rick continued to talk, taking breaks to eat from time to time. Their latest topic was about their sexual experiences. Todd had a lot to share.<p>

"Todd-Todd-Todd, she yelled my name as I fucked the shit out of her over the couch." Todd grins.

"I used to come home and Rachel would be doing dishes." Rick started "and I'd come up from behind her and press my crotch into her ass, grab her breasts and we'd start kissing…"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Rick's body was pressed against his wife's in front of the sink. She had her head turned to kiss his lips, and her hands over his, fondling her breasts. Rick moved his mouth to her neck, and one of his hands down over her stomach and in between her legs. He rubbed her crotch, making her wetter and wetter.

He pulls down her shorts, and then pulls down her panties, followed by his own pants and underwear. He sticks his penis inside her and thrusts quickly. Rachel moans as Rick penetrates her.

* * *

><p>Todd smiles "That's how you do it."<p>

"Yeah but then that all changed…" Rick sighs.

* * *

><p>After getting buzzed into the house, Tracy walks inside in a good mood, whistling. "What up, dog-types?" Tracy asks his buds.<p>

"How did you do?" Brock asks with a smirk.

"Naaaillled her." Tracy winks. "here's your camera." He hands Brock his camera.

"Thank you, sir. Can't wait to look at all this footage later."

"Me too." Ash says "there's lots of crazy stuff on there."

"We're home!" Delia shouts, as she and the women all walk inside.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu runs to and leaps into Ash's arms.

"Hi, buddy." Ash pets him.

"Hey, baby." Duplica gives Tracy a big hug "I missed you."

"I missed you too…" Tracy forces himself to say.

She whispers to him "I also missed your cock…" she puts her hand on his crotch "did it miss me?"

"You bet your pussy it did." He whispers back. He takes her hand and leads her to their room quickly.

Ash glared at the couple running down the hall "I wish Duplica wanted to have sex with me…right buddy?" he smiles at Pikachu in his arms.

"Piii…"

(Translation: meh…)

* * *

><p>Rick and Todd sat in silence. It had been that way for what seemed an eternity. The only things keeping it from being total silence was the wind and the bird poke'mon hanging around. Rick decided to break the silence.<p>

"I'll never forget that day she was killed…" Rick says. "I just can't remember why she left though…"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…<em>

Rick lay sick in bed with multiple blankets covering him. He had a damp rag on his forehead and an abundance of liquids around him. Rachel, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, gives his hand a squeeze.

"I'll be right back." She gets up to leave.

Everything seemed to play out in slow motion for Rick, and his wife's words echoed in his ears. "Wait. Don't go." he lifts his hand up, but is too weak to do anything else.

"It's gonna be okay." Rachel walks out the door.

Rachel grabs her purse off the kitchen counter and the car key off a hook-magnet on the fridge. She walks outside to the car-port and opens the door. She gets inside and places her purse on the passenger seat. After adjusting the rear-view mirror she buckles her seat belt.

She puts the key in the ignition and turns it.

The car explodes in a horrendous sight of fire and debris covering the garage. The explosion was so loud that it instantly ignited a fuse of energy for Rick, and he managed to get out of bed and walk to the garage.

He falls to his knees.

* * *

><p>"Why would anyone want to kill her?" Rick asks, tears building up.<p>

Todd grows the courage to walk over to Rick and sit down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

* * *

><p>Duplica pulls at Tracy's hair as he fucks her hard and fast, this time trying to bust a quickie for himself after giving over a half hour of loving to Julie earlier. He buries his face into Duplica's neck and she scratches his arms.<p>

The bed shakes rapidly, their moans fill the room, and their bodies become layered with perspiration. "Oh yeah, baby!" Tracy yells as he nears a climax.

Duplica squeezes his shoulders as she gets drilled "Yeah, baby yeah!"

Tracy grunts and lets out a long pleasurable moan as he ejaculates inside Duplica's vagina. He takes a sigh of relief and rolls over on his back. "Phew." He wipes his face.

Duplica crawls on top of him and kisses his lips. She lays her head on his chest. "There's something I wanted to tell you."

Tracy's heart started to pick up beating pace again 'please don't be in love with me' he thought. "What is it, baby?" he asks.

Duplica takes a big inhale and exhale. "I wasn't sure how to tell you, which is why I wanted to do this after sex but…I'm pregnant."

Tracy lay there in bed with Duplica on top of him. His eyes had a look of stunned fear. His arms around Duplica's back loosen, unsure of what to say.

.

.

_To be continued_


	7. Ash's Search Party

**Chapter 7**

It was a beautiful morning in Pallet Town. Upbeat smiles surrounded the dining room table at the Ketchum estate as Ash, Delia, Brock, Gisele, May, Dawn, Pikachu, and Ms. Mime ate their breakfast; all of them in a good mood.

"Brock, could you pass the ketchum-I mean ketchup." May says "sorry."

The table erupts in laughter. "Yeah sure." He puts his arms around Ash, who sat right next to him. Everybody resumes laughing, including Ash. Then he grabs the ketchup bottle and hands it to May.

"I'm surprised you didn't grab me instead." Delia says "I'm the Ketchum here who's actually been passed around." She jokes, leading to more laughter from the table.

"Good one, mom." Ash says following his laughter.

"Am I the only one who find's Ash's last name to be hilariously appropriate?" Dawn asks "Ash…catch em. Catch them." Her line provokes more laughter.

"What are the odds?" Brock asks "and what are the odds that my name is Brock and I was the leader of a ROCK-type poke'mon gym?" another burst of laughter proceeds.

"And it's perfect that you're a chef too." Ash adds "earlier this morning I asked Pikachu if he can smell what the Brock is cooking." The laughter continues.

"And I was born at DAWN." Dawn laughs, along with the others.

"Aww we're all so happy." Delia smiles "or to put it another way, gay." She and the others laugh.

"I'm just glad none of us are sad" Ash says "or to put it another way, straight." More laughter of course follows. "that's right I just added a new meaning to that word. I go!" he high fives Brock.

The good time was cut short when Duplica entered the room appearing disoriented and worried. "Good morning, Duplica. Come eat with us." Delia says.

"Where is Tracy?" Duplica asks, ignoring Delia.

"He left earlier this morning." Gisele replies.

Duplica covers her eyes with her hands and starts to sob loudly. The table becomes uneasy, exchanging worried glances.

"What's wrong dear?" Delia asks, leaving her seat to comfort the crying girl.

Duplica tries to collect herself and dries her tears "I…last night I told Tracy I was pregnant."

Stunned reactions comprising of quiet gasps and whispering circle the table. "Oh man, that sucks for Tracy." Brock blurts.

Delia directs an evil glare towards Brock "Excuse me!", resulting in Brock's silence and the lowering of his head. Delia's attention is drawn back to Duplica "don't worry, sweetie."

"Yeah!" Ash stands up "we all vow to go out and help look for him." This results in uncomfortable head scratches and non-existent eye contact from the table. "Right guys?" this time the table manages to spew out a mixture of 'yes's' to confirm their involvement.

"Except for me of course." Delia raises her hand "since I'm very pregnant myself. I'll stay here in case Tracy comes back."

"Let's split up into groups of two, Scooby-Doo style." Ash suggests. This results in the people at the table to get up and get in line. "I call Pikachu!" he picks up his poke'mon and hugs him. Pikachu sighs.

"Then I call…" Brock sticks his hand out to point to one of the females, but he notices that May and Dawn have paired up, and Gisele pairing with Duplica. He moves his finger to Ms. Mime "I guess it's you and me, Mr. Mime."

"MISS Mime!" Mime slaps Brock on the leg.

"Sorry." Brock rubs his leg.

"Don't forget these, people." Ash walks by each team, handing everybody a plasma ray stun gun. "just in case Tracy doesn't cooperate." He explains.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Rick and Todd observe the shaping mission unfold on the camera monitor up on the roof. "Looks like we won't have anything to photograph today either." Todd says.<p>

"Do you want to go hit the town and get something to eat?" Rick asks.

"Why the hell not." Todd gathers his things to leave.

* * *

><p>While everyone walks out the front door and leaves the property of the Ketchum mansion, Ash and Pikachu head down to the underground parking garage to find a vehicle to drive.<p>

"We're gonna take our journey in style." Ash walks up to his corvette.

Pikachu hops up and down "Pi chu Pikachu pi pi!"

(Translation: I love riding in that)

Ash rubs his chin "Hmm…you're suggesting that we go by foot like old times? Well okay some exorcise would be good for us. Let's go buddy." Ash turns around with a smile.

"Pika…" Pikachu sighs angrily.

The home telephone rings in the house. Delia answers it in the living room, and walks to the window to look outside. "Hello?"

"Good morning, Delia. It's Sam. Is that brat Tracy there? He was supposed to be back at the lab helping me." Oak says angrily.

"Actually, Sammy…I don't know where Tracy is…" she says concerned "In fact the kids have gone off to look for him."

"Oh dear…all right I'll let you know if I hear anything." The conversation ends and Samuel walks down the hallway to the guest room to find his inherited children of the past few days. He knocks on their door.

Max lifts his head up from in between Molly's legs "Damn it."

Molly laid in front of him completely naked "get dressed." She whispered. The two threw on their shirts and some shorts, skipping the underwear and open the door with huge cheesy grins.

"Sorry to bother you kids, but would you mind doing me a favor?" Sam asks.

"Uhhh." Max and Molly both look at each other.

"Tracy is missing. Ash and his friends have already gone out to look for him. Would you two please join them?" Sam asks.

"Yeahh we'll go out in a couple minutes." Max says.

"Or ten minutes." Molly follows.

"Whatever just get out there." Sam says and walks away.

Max and Molly close the door and go back to the bed, removing their clothes, preparing to endure a sexual quickie. Max positions himself behind Molly to fuck her doggie style as fast as he can.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Gisele and Duplica were on Tracy's trail, heading towards the Viridian forest which separated the city from Pallet Town. "Why are we going into the woods, Duplica?" Gisele asks.<p>

"One night when Tracy was drunk, he mentioned this specific spot in the forest by a river where he goes to be alone and think, and many times cry." Duplica explains.

"Aww how cute." Gisele smiles.

"The only thing that's cute is the ass whooping I'm going to unleash on to him." Duplica says passionately.

* * *

><p>May and Dawn make their way into down town Pallet Town in their quest to find Tracy. They look through the windows of every passing restaurant and shop. Their eyes become magnetized to the wonderful things being displayed.<p>

"Look at this stuff!" May exclaims, looking in the window of a shop called 'Cute Stuff'

"Look over here!" Dawn shouts, looking in the window of the shop next door titled 'Cuter Stuff'

"Maybe Brock is in one of these places. Let's go in and look." May says.

"We're looking for Tracy." Dawn reminds her.

"Tracy-Brock, Homer-Peter. Whatever let's check it out." May says. She opens the door and they walk inside.

Ash and Pikachu walk into the slummy area of down town where Bryan's Bar is located. "I bet Tracy is in the bar." Ash enters with Pikachu on his shoulders. The first thing he sees is a Jynx serving food to a couple at a table. She had on a Derek Jeter #2 jersey. "what the?"

"Like my new employee?" Bryan asks, popping up from behind the counter.

"Uh, sure." Ash nods.

"She's going to be a waitress at the coffee house, and possibly strip and give lap dances to hard working psychic poke'mon during bar hours. You could get some of that action too if that's your thing." Bryan winks.

"No not me. Bryan, have you seen Tracy?" Ash asks.

"Who?" Bryan raises an eyebrow.

"Um, he's a young guy who works with an old guy. I mean at Professor Oak's lab." Ash explains.

"Oh that guy. He was in here yesterday, with some chick. Haven't seen him since." Bryan tell shim.

"Oh okay then. Thanks." Ash frowns.

Outside Brock and Ms. Mime make their way through the town in search of the missing Tracy. "Mime mime!" Ms. Mime opens the door to a store called 'Wonder Broom', home to a variety of brooms and mops. She and Brock walk in.

"Great. We could be here for hours." Brock says. He waits by the door, leaning against a wall as Ms. Mime wanders around the store. Brock sighs.

"Hey I remember you." A brunette woman approaches him. "you're the guy who grabbed my ass at the beach."

Brock stands up straight and grows nervous with fear "Uhhh I'm sorry about that…I…I have phantom hand syndrome. It wasn't my fault. Please don't kill me. My hands knew not what they did. Pleaaase!" he falls to his knees begging her.

"I'm not going to kill you." She says "I was going to say I admire what you did."

"Say wha?" Brock gets back on his feet.

"What you did was brave…except for when you ran away." She continues "but you took a fearless initiative in the face of danger and I like that in a man." She smiles and touches his arm.

"Yes I did." Brock smiles back.

"Just thinking about what you did is getting me wet…" she whispers into his ear "how would you like to go to my place and fuck me silly?"

"What the hell are we waiting for let's go!" Brock grabs her hand and runs out of the store, leaving Ms. Mime behind. They run right past Todd and Rick who ventured into town, looking for a place to eat till they come across a cozy looking deli to settle at.

* * *

><p>May and Dawn were having a great time browsing through all the shops buying clothes and jewelry and cute dolls and junk.<p>

"It's so cute!" May squeals, holding a doll that sort of resembles her.

"It looks like you, May." Dawn smiles.

"I know I have to get it!" May purchases it. The girls walk outside and bump into Ms. Mime, who has a shopping bag with a couple of brooms sticking out of it.

"Mime mime mime!" she says with joy.

"Come with us, Mimey!" Dawn says, and the three continue their shopping fun.

* * *

><p>Brock follows his new soon to be one time mate to her lovely home. She takes out her house key and sticks it in the keyhole at the front door. "What was your name again?" Brock asks, looking behind him and all around, having gained a nervous feeling surrounding his unsure actions.<p>

"Mercedes, like the car." She says.

"Mercedes? What about your boyfriend? Is he around?" Brock asks, growing more nervous.

"He's at work. He's a cop." Mercedes says, opening the door "don't worry. Cum inside…"

They walk inside, and Brock analyzes the interior. "Nice place."

Mercedes wraps her arms around Brock's neck and kisses him hard. He puts his hands on her back. They kiss passionately, using their tongues. Brock slides his hands down her lower back, over her butt. He squeezes it like he did that day at the beach.

"Spank me." She orders. Brock spanks her firmly. "Oh yeah!" she kisses him again and leads him to the bedroom as they make out. They walk in and fall on the bed, rolling around kissing and exploring each other's bodies with curiosity.

She removes Brock's green vest and throws it away, followed by lifting up her top, leaving only a white bra to contain her large breasts. "I'd like to give those a squeeze." Brock says, staring intently.

Mercedes removes her bra and Brock grabs them both in his hands and squeezes her big soft breasts and fondles them. "I want you to fuck me so bad." She says, biting her lip.

Brock pulls off his pants. A noticeable boner is evident in his boxers. Mercedes takes off her spandex pants, and gets on to her hands and knees, ready to be fucked.

While her back is turned, Brock takes the camera out of his pants and sets it up on the nightstand and presses 'film'. He grabs her underwear and pulls them down to her knees. Her wet pussy awaited his entrance. He pulls his boxers down to his ankles, standing on the floor. He scoots closer to the edge of the mattress and sticks his penis into Mercedes' vagina.

Mercedes gasps and Brock moans. He grabs her ass and quickly begins to thrust. Her pussy was so wet and soft, massaging his cock with incredible pleasure. As he fucked her he made a mental check list, updating the number of times he's had sex and the number of women he's fucked.

* * *

><p>Ash and Pikachu arrive at Professor Oak's laboratory, hoping to find Tracy there. Ash rings the doorbell. The professor answers the door. "Hi, Professor."<p>

"Come on in, Ash." Sam welcomes him in.

Ash sits down on the couch and Sam hands him a cup of freshly made tea. "Thanks, Professor. Um, is Tracy here?"

"I'm afraid not, Ash. Your mother told me he was missing. I can't imagine why he would disappear like this. It's not like him to do such a thing." Sam says with a worried undertone.

"There's a reason…" Ash says "he got a girl pregnant, and after he found out, he ran away."

Sam begins to fill with anger "That coward!" he shouts, startling Ash and Pikachu "I thought I taught him well…but it looks like I failed."

"It's not your fault, Professor. Tracy just doesn't know how to handle the situation right now that's all." Ash tells him.

"Ash, you're a real man." Sam says sincerely "you never run away when things get shaky and uncertain. You have a big heart and glowing courage of immeasurable strength. I can't tell you enough how much I admire you…and no amount of sex with your mom could change that."

Ash's facial reaction is that of an unthrilled person "Thanks…"

"If only more of us could be like you." Sam says and gets up off his seat.

Ash smiles, taking in and appreciating everything the professor said…except for the part about having sex with his mom.

* * *

><p>Gisele and Duplica walk through the forest, taking in all the beauty of the trees and wild poke'mon they pass while keeping an eye out for Tracy. "I bet this is such a cool place to journey through for poke'mon trainers." Gisele says.<p>

"I bet it's also the perfect place for guys to hide in from girlfriends they got pregnant." Duplica responds. Gisele stays quiet.

They continue to walk when a happy-themed type of music made its way through the area and in their ears. "Do you hear that?" Gisele asks.

"It sounds like the perfect forest music." Duplica comments.

The music stops "Hello, female adventure seekers." A young man says from up on a tree branch sporting an all green set of clothing.

"What the?" Duplica raises an eyebrow "I'm scared, but not because he looks like a threat, but because this is weird as fuck."

The branch-dweller jumps off his post and on to the ground below. "I'm Jaria, the Ocarina guy. I was hired by the government to play music in order to help direct wandering trainers that might be lost in the thick forest to the next town. I also accept tips."

"I see…good to know our taxes are going to good use" Duplica says "well we gotta be going." She and Gisele start to continue walking to their destination.

Jaria steps in front of them "I don't see too many beautiful girls come through here…usually female poke'mon trainers in this area aren't lookers."

"I'm pregnant." Duplica quickly replies.

Jaria steps to the side away from her and in front of Gisele "You're simply an amazing beautiful creature."

"You think so?" Gisele smiles.

"Just look at you. You're the type of girl I'd abandon my post for." He says.

"You're sweet. You're pretty cute too." Gisele smiles.

"Nothing has been worth getting off the branch for in the middle of my shift until you came along." Jaria tells her.

"Your job is really cool." Gisele says, touching his shoulder, and some flirting of her own.

"Ugh." Duplica rolls her eyes and treads off without her search companion.

* * *

><p>Brock continues to fuck Mercedes, making her large breasts flow back and forth like a pendulum. He spanks her ass and squeezes it. The bed shakes in the process.<p>

"Harder harder!" Mercedes begs.

Brock follows orders and fucks her harder. Mercedes moans louder, grabbing the attention of a man who just got home.

He opens the door to see his woman getting banged by Brock "What the fuck is this?"

Brock stops. Both he and Mercedes turn their heads to see her boyfriend standing in the doorway pissed off. "Allan…" she says.

Brock resumes thrusting, still desperate for sexual release. This move angers Allan and he charges at Brock, who still continues to thrust. Allan punches Brock in the face and throws him against the wall, and beats the crap out of him.

* * *

><p>Max and Molly walk through town holding hands in their cute young love beginning relationship stage. You either adore it or you're repulsed by it and there's nothing wrong with either way you look at it.<p>

"I'm hungry, baby." Molly says.

"Then we'll eat before we march on. This place looks good." Max opens the door to a deli and the two walk in.

Todd and Rick sit at a table in the center of the deli eating. "Did they ever pursue any leads?" Todd asks his rival.

"Suspects were hard to come by. It's a bizarre case." Rick answers.

Max looks at the photographers, trying to remember why one of them looked so familiar to him until it snapped. "Hey, aren't you Rick Sure?"

Both Todd and Rick turn their heads to see Max. "Yes…" Rick nods, eating a sandwich.

"I followed the car bomb incident in the news...i give you my deepest regards." Max says.

"Thanks. It's still unsolved." Rick says.

"I know…but it won't stay that way." Max says, trying to maintain a level of optimism.

"You're Todd Snapp? What are two big shot photographers doing here?" Molly gasps "is there a big scandal in Pallet Town?"

"Does the killer live here?" Max asks, also getting excited.

"No-no-no." Todd answers "we're just two friends eating lunch together. No big deal."

"But why are you guys in this town of all places?" Molly asks.

Rick tries to think of something to tell her "We were just sent to get pictures of the Viridian Forest, the Pallet beaches. The poke'mon. Just all natural scenery and creatures. No scandal."

"Oh…" Molly was disappointed "if we ever think we've discovered something worth your time and skill, is there a way to contact you?"

Todd decides to keep eating so Rick can get this one. "I normally only respond to magazines and business requests."

"Please, Rick?" Molly pleads.

Rick smiles "Okay." He puts his hand in his pocket and grabs a card and hands it to her "that's my card."

"Thank you." Molly sticks it in her purse "maybe someday you'll be taking pictures of our wedding." Max blushes and gets nervous.

* * *

><p>Ash and Pikachu walk through down town again, continuing their search for Tracy. "I wonder where he could be, Pikachu?"<p>

"Pika…" Pikachu shrugs.

Brock walks around the corner with a black eye, bleeding from the lip, and limping his way around. "Hey Ash."

"Brock! What happened to you?" Ash asks very concerned.

"I was fucking some girl and her boyfriend came home and caught me." Brock explains.

"But…why would he beat you up if you aren't in a relationship with him. It's not your fault his girlfriend cheated on him." Ash said, confused. "that would be like if Pikachu was taking orders from someone else and I got mad at that person instead of Pikachu."

"This is how people react to these situations, Ash. There's no logic or reason behind it….and you would totally get mad at someone giving orders to Pikachu." Brock says with a smirk.

"I would not!" Ash yells.

"Pikachu, thundershock!" Brock calls.

Pikachu decides to play along and shocks a fire hydrant "Pika!"

"You son of a bitch!" Ash charges and tackles Brock to the ground.

"You see?" Brock shouts, shielding his face with his hands.

"Uh…" Ash realizes his actions were uncalled for "just kidding." He gets off of Brock and helps him back on to his feet.

"Take this." Brock takes a camera out of his vest and hands it to Ash "it's your turn to use it."

"What's the point?" Ash asks "I'm never going to get laid anyways. I might as well face it." he lowers the tip of his hat to cover his eyes.

"Yeah it's a sad world. I'm going to the bar to get a beer, uh look for Tracy. See you later." Brock walks away.

Ash sighs and looks down at Pikachu "Come on, buddy. Let's go look in the forest."

"Pi." Pikachu and Ash walk towards the woods, still determined to find their missing friend.

Brock limps his way to the bar, spotting May, Dawn, Ms. Mime, Max, and Molly on the way standing and talking amongst themselves. "Hey, guys." Brock waves.

"Did you find Tracy?" Dawn asks.

"Yeah. I found him. He's right here. He's invisible now. Say hello to everyone, Tracy." Brock says sarcastically.

"You don't have to be a jerk." Dawn says.

"Well you don't have to ask stupid questions when the answer is obvious." Brock counters.

"All right enough fighting. We have more important things to worry about." May steps in between them. "what happened to you, Brock? You look terrible."

"I got in a fight…" Brock replies "because…" he couldn't tell them the truth "because I was confronting a thief who stole from some girl and in the end I prevailed. But I got these scars as a result."

"Wow what a guy." Molly and Max crowd around him.

"You're the man, Brock." Max high fives him.

"There's nothing the Brock can't handle." He smiles, flexing his muscles.

Dawn rolls her eyes "You probably got your ass kicked for messing around with some guy's girl."

"How did you know?" Brock screams "I mean I know better than that."

"I re-call you raping Lisa in the shower last year." Dawn reminds him.

"I did not! And look what happened afterwards. We ended up dating for a few months if you re-call." Brock argues.

"You're just another pig sex-addicted male." Dawn sticks her finger into his cheek.

"Seriously? That would be like me saying you're just another bitchy hormonal sweet faking female." Brock sticks his finger into her cheek.

Dawn slaps him "don't touch me, rapist!"

"Settle down you two." Max separates them this time. "there's a hysterical pregnant girl desperately searching for her baby's missing daddy and that's bigger than you two. Put aside your differences until the more significant conflicts surrounding your lives are controlled."

Brock and Dawn look away from one another, soaking in Max's words, which resonated within them. He was right. And it made them realize their argument was ridiculous giving the situation at hand.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, Ash and Pikachu were making their way through the forest, calling Tracy's name from time to time. They didn't get any answers. Only wild poke'mon called their own names back.<p>

"I hope he's okay, Pikachu." Ash says, growing increasingly worried with each passing hour. Then he heard something that switched him from feeling worried to curious. He heard a woman moaning through the trees. "Hmm?" he walked further ahead.

There he saw Gisele getting fucked by the ocarina guy. She used a tree for support with her hands, bent enough for Jaria to fuck her from behind.

"You gotta be kidding me. Even that guy is getting some." Ash sighs and pulls out the video camera. He turns it on to film them, deciding he might as well had more sex to the video.

Gisele moans as Jaria's cock penetrates her wet pussy. "You're so big!" she yells.

"You're so tight!" Jaria exclaims, also moaning from the pleasure.

As Ash stood there filming this, he couldn't help but wonder about Gisele's taste in mates. He's seen her with Gary, this ocarina playing forest guy, and even Professor Oak. 'What is wrong with that girl?' He wondered.

Pikachu watched the action as well, thinking about banging himself a cute little female Pikachu of his own. "Chuu."

"Faster!" Gisele screams.

Jaria thrusts faster, and grips Gisele's waist tighter in his hands. He's nearing a climax, which causes him to moan and grunt louder. A loud long moan escapes his throat and he pulls his penis out of Gisele's vagina and jerks it off on to the ground.

Ash turns off the camera with one hand, using the other to jerk himself off. Pikachu sits against a tree looking away from his master. Once he accomplishes sexual release, he pulls his pants back up and gets back on the trail.

* * *

><p>Nearly two hours later the sun was starting to set. The forest was getting dimmer as the day neared its end. Duplica had found Tracy's personal spot by the river. It was the very spot where Misty caught Ash with her fishing pole all those years ago. But, Tracy wasn't to be found.<p>

And, after a day's worth of searching, Duplica broke down by the river bank, and let loose. She cried with her knees pressed against her forehead, and her arms wrapped around her shins. Her world felt as if it had come crashing down, and all her exhausted effort went to waste. And she herself began to feel as if she was the bad person in this scenario. Guilt flowed through her veins.

Little did she know, she was being watched from the trees less than twenty yards away. It was Tracy, watching her and filling with guilt. It was breaking his heart to see her like this. He wasn't sure what to do. And once again, fear and selfishness took over his brain.

He turns around to leave, but stops at a startling sight before him. Ash and Pikachu stood there with both their arms crossed. At first only silence and stares ensued.

"Ash…" Tracy spoke.

"What are you doing, Tracy?" Ash asks.

"I'm not ready to be a father." Tracy answers.

"I agree..." Ash nods "that may be true, but you weren't responsible enough to use protection so now you have to take up the biggest responsibility there is as a consequence."

"But…" Tracy is cut off.

"Look at my situation, Trace." Ash says "It's an embarrassing hole I've fallen into. But as disturbing and insane as it might be…I'm going to be there and father my child. I'm not ready either. But, I am going to take the step in that direction and accept another challenge that life has thrown at me. Sometimes you must sacrifice your desires in order to become a better person and achieve true happiness."

More silence ensues. Tracy closes his eyes and thinks. He turns back around to look at the mother of his unborn child, crying helplessly alone in the woods. He sighs. Then he walks out of his hiding place in the trees and towards Duplica.

_I pictured you in the sun wondering what went wrong_  
><em>And falling down on your knees asking for sympathy<em>  
><em>And being caught in between all you wish for and all you seen<em>  
><em>And trying to find anything you can feel that you can believe in<em>

Ash watches Tracy confront her. He sits down beside her and puts an arm around her back. As he opened his mouth to apologize and explain why he did what he did, and how he's done hiding from her, Ash and Pikachu smiled as they looked on. Ash pulls out his cell phone to let his mom know they're coming home.

_I know i would apologize if i could see your eyes_  
><em>'Cause when you showed me myself, you know, i became someone else<em>  
><em>But i was caught in between all you wish for and all you need<em>  
><em>I pictured you fast asleep<em>  
><em>A nightmare comes<em>  
><em>You can't keep awake<em>

The sun had set on Pallet Town and the day long search for Tracy. Ash, Pikachu, Gisele, Duplica, and Tracy walked into the Ketchum mansion. They were greeted by the smiling anxious faces of Delia, Ms. Mime, Brock, Professor Oak, May, Dawn, Max, and Molly.

Tracy apologizes to everyone for his cowardly actions and approach to the situation. He gives them his word that he will take the steps needed to become a real man, borrowing some of Ash's lines in the process. Ash didn't mind, because he was happy to see everyone together, enjoying the moment at hand.

_'Cause if i find_  
><em>If i find my own way<em>  
><em>How much will i find<em>  
><em>If i find<em>  
><em>If i find my own way<em>  
><em>How much will i find<em>  
><em>If i find<em>  
><em>If i find my own way<em>  
><em>How much will i find<em>  
><em>You...<em>  
><em>You...<em>  
><em>I'll find you<em>  
><em>You...<em>

Tracy and Duplica share hugs with everyone there, finally receiving congrats on the baby. Sam gives Tracy a big hug and whispers something meaningful into his ear. It's apparent now that after everything, this is one big family.

_I don't know anymore_  
><em>What it's for<em>  
><em>I'm not even sure<em>  
><em>If there is anyone who is in the sun<em>  
><em>Will you help me to understand<em>  
><em>'Cause i been caught in between all I wish for and all I need<em>  
><em>Maybe you're not even sure what it's for<em>  
><em>Any more than me<em> (In The Sun by Josepeh Arthur)

Ash watched the love fest burn through the evening, gazing upon it with a sense of happiness he hadn't felt in nearly a year since he became a poke'mon master. 'Maybe the key to rebuilding my life…is to help others with their problems in the process. These are after all the things that make my life worth living.' He thinks.

_To be continued…_

_There's still a few more chapters remaining, ladies and gentleman. I'm not sure how this serious emotional ending will do for the majority of you readers, but I wanted to show amongst the comedy and insanity that there's more to this story and my interpretation of these characters than you think. Stay alert for more._


	8. Horny Ash

**Chapter 8**

It's another beautiful morning in the quiet town of Pallet, the retirement destination of Kanto. Max and Molly lay in bed nude at Molly's home near the town's entrance. They had been talking for over an hour since waking up. They talked about all sorts of different things.

"What do envision in your future, baby?" Molly asks, pressed against her boyfriend's body, their arms wrapped around each other.

"My idol is Professor Oak. I have a profound love for poke'mon and unlocking the mysteries of their world just like him. If I could accomplish a tenth of what he's done, I'd be satisfied with my life in that field." Max says "and of course I see you by my side."

"Do you see children?" Molly asks.

Max gulps quietly "Well…I haven't thought that far ahead, but I'm sure there are some in that future."

"I see…" Molly closes her eyes.

"What about you?" Max asks "what about your future?"

Molly opens her eyes "I want to own a small restaurant someday. A nice little cozy one that isn't so concerned about turning up huge profits." she sighs "I ran away from my life in Greenfield as the daughter of an unusually wealthy researcher. I assume he won the lottery or inherited his fortune from someone. But, I wanted a normal life. And I want to start my restaurant without a leg up. I'm finally living my dream…and I'm sharing it with you."

Max smiles and kisses Molly on the lips. She kisses him back and crawls on top of him. Max slides his hand down her back, and grabs her ass. Molly moans, and kisses Max's neck. His penis becomes erect, and Molly's vagina becomes wet.

"You're so beautiful." Max rolls Molly on to her back and kisses her neck softly. He positions himself and sticks his penis into her pussy.

Molly moans "Fuck me, baby."

Max's cell phone starts to ring.

"Fuck!" Max reaches for his phone on the night stand, still inside of Molly.

"Just ignore it." Molly tells him.

"It's Tracy." Max says "Hello?" he answers it, and begins to thrust. Molly moans quietly.

"Hey, Max. Would you mind helping me around the lab today?" Tracy asks.

"Sure. That sounds…" Max restrains himself from moaning "…great. I'll be over…in a bit." Max moans.

"Faster." Molly whispers. "Faster." She says a little louder this time. She moans.

"Are you having sex?" Tracy asks.

Max smiles "Fuck yeah!" he's encouraged to thrust harder.

"All right. Well I'll be over to pick you up soon. I'm taking the hellicoptor. Have fun." Tracy hangs up.

Max tosses the phone aside and thrusts faster. "Tracy's coming." He says while fucking Molly.

"Oh baby so am I!" Molly moans loudly.

"Already?" Max asks surprised. Her reaction boosts his self-esteem none the less.

"While we were…talking…" Molly moans "I was warming myself up with a little…manual stimulation." She explains.

"Oh." Max continues to fuck her.

"Ohhh yeah! Oh baby! Max!" Molly moans loudly, reaching an orgasm.

In a matter of minutes Tracy arrived in the copter and picked up Max and Molly. Once they got back to the lab, Max decided to ask what he was summoned to assist with.

"What did you need help with anyways, Tracy?"

"Some outside work." Tracy replies, leading the way outside to where all the trainer's poke'mon roam.

"I'll help too." Molly smiles.

"Great." Tracy smiles back "take this." He hands her a large black hefty bag and some gloves. "we're going to be picking up poke'mon shit to use as manure."

"Gross." Max makes a disgusted face.

"Oh I'd like to help, but…" Molly searches her mind for an excuse "I forgot I have an important application to fill out about an inquiry of significance…I'll see you later, baby. Have fun." She kisses Max on the cheek and runs back inside.

Max sighs "Let's just get this over with."

"Okay. I'll hold the bag and you shovel the shit. Or is it better to shovel than have it shoveled at you? Oh what the hell I'll shovel it and you hold the bag. I suggest you also use this nerdy nose clip." Tracy hands Max a spare nose clip, to which he immediately puts on.

"Oh gross. It's everywhere." Max says as they walk on to the range where all of Ash's tauros are. "why does Ash have to have so many tauros? Why doesn't he trade them all for different kinds of poke'mon?"

"Have you ever had a conversation with the guy?" Tracy asks while shoveling a pile of crap and dropping it in Max's bag. "if you ask him questions like that he says it will break up the tauros family, leading to depression and confusion. If you ask him why he lets his poke'mon go in the wild he says its what Peta wants. And if you follow that up with asking why he doesn't release all his poke'mon, then he just says something along the lines of other trainers will come and catch them, or he'll say he has to go eat and walk off."

"He's not the smartest." Max smiles.

"And then at other times he'll suddenly come along and spew some magical inspirational words to hug your soul and convince you to live up to your duties as a father and become a real man." Tracy wipes a tear from his eye.

"How are you going to afford to take care of your baby anyways?" Max asks.

"I don't have the proper income to support a child." Tracy admits "if only I didn't make bad choices."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Tracy walks into his bedroom and stares at his bed with a look of disgust. "It's time to get rid of you." He manages to drag his mattress out the door, out the house, and into a dirt clearing. He covers the mattress with gasoline and lights it on fire. "Burn! Burn!"

He's back at the lab filling out paper work when the doorbell rings. He goes to the door and opens it.

A man and a woman stand there with huge grins printed on their face. "Hello, sir how are you?" the woman asks.

"Uh, fine." Tracy replies.

"We're representatives of the Poke'mon League Museum and we've come to offer you half a million dollars in exchange for the original mattress that Ash and his mother had sex on." The man tells him.

"Could you excuse me?" Tracy closes the door and runs to the nearest trash bin and vomits into it.

* * *

><p>"That sucks." Max says "you should have just given them any old mattress and passed it along as the original."<p>

"Shut up, Max. They would probably use that semen detector device for confirmation." He tells him.

"So what are you going to do about money?" Max asks.

"I was thinking about asking the professor for a raise." Tracy says.

"What's stopping you?" Max asks.

"The professor said he's never even paid his assistants before. In the past they've all been unpaid interns. How can I ask for a raise when he's been nice enough to give me anything at all." He explains.

"I see." Max says and starts to think about the possible options.

* * *

><p>Ash stares at a picture of Misty in his photo album. It was of her in the woods with her back to the camera, looking back with a smile. He imagines her dropping her shorts and her panties. Her pussy waits for his entrance.<p>

Ash gets hard thinking about it. "Pikachu go play X-box or something." He picks up Pikachu and sets him outside the door and closes it.

"Pika pikachu."

(Translation: horny bastard)

Ash resumes fantasizing. Misty uses a tree in front of her for support, as she bends forward towards it. "Fuck me, Ash." She says.

He pulls off his pants and underwear and sticks his cock inside her. He grabs her hips and begins to thrust. Ash strokes his penis as he fantasizes of fucking Misty.

She calls his name and begs him not to stop, moaning and screaming along the way.

"I think I can do better." Ash says, and begins a new, more exciting fantasy. He's still fucking Misty, now on her hands and knees, but May is beneath her on her back. The two girls make out as Ash fucks Misty with a big smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Delia, May, Dawn, Gisele, and Joey are having coffee at Bryan's Bar, discussing Mrs. Ketchum's unborn son. The biggest question still remained about what his name will be.<p>

"Yukinari would be a good name. I knew a boy with that name when I was in school. He was really sweet and caring." She sighs dreamily.

"If you're going to go with Japanese names, you should choose Satoshi." Joey suggests.

"Why Satoshi?" Delia asks.

"Satoshi is a legendary poke'mon master who's achieved immortal status, catching over two-hundred poke'mon at a time when there were only 150 known species of poke'mon." Joey explains "He was elevated to a level of immortality following an untimely death after an unintentional confrontation with a dangerous mysterious poke'mon at the young age of 34."

Delia yawns "Is that so?"

"If you're going to go with something exotic, you should pick Turok. That name is so sexy and masculine." May says.

"Or you could go with Gary if you want to piss Ash off." Joey suggests.

"Gary ay?" Delia scratches her chin, considering the choice.

"I like the name Jaria." Gisele says, thinking about her encounter in the woods the day before.

"Jaria?" Joey raises her eyebrow at Gisele "like the ocarina guy?"

"He's sweet, and cute, and useful, he's a union member, and a good fucker. It's the perfect name." Gisele says, gushing.

"That guy will penetrate anything that moves." Joey crosses her arms.

"I had a name in mind…" Delia says "Ash Jr…"

The girls exchange disturbed looks at one another "You can't do that." May says.

"Why not?" Delia asks

"You might as well just name him Inbred." Joey comments.

Delia smiles "That actually doesn't sound like a bad name."

* * *

><p>Ash's sexual fantasies continued back at home. They had become more interesting. Now there were three girls in his vision. Misty, May, and Dawn were making out. Tongues and everything.<p>

Dawn pulls open May's blouse, exposing her breasts, which Dawn fondles, while Misty pulls down her shorts. She eats out May's pussy, while Dawn takes off her own clothes.

It wasn't long before all three women were naked, and rolling around on each other, kissing and touching. Ash fantasized while rubbing one out. This was his ultimate fantasy.

In another room, Brock was also getting off to a highly desired sexual fantasy. In his he was standing in a room while Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny were making out naked on a bed, with the exception that they were still wearing their uniform hats. Joy was on top, kissing Jenny's body.

"Prepare for trouble, ladies." Brock jumps on the bed, baring his erect penis.

"Make it double." Gary says, suddenly appearing in the fantasy, behind Brock, also naked.

"Nooo!" Brock yells, snapping out of the fantasy. "Gary you ruined sex for me." He says, and falls to the mattress in a fetal position.

* * *

><p>Back at the lab Max and Tracy were inside taking a break from their labor, continuing a discussion about money issues. Molly was on the computer checking facebook, and Duplica was on the phone with her mother, telling her family about the baby.<p>

Samuel enters the kitchen, where the guys are resting and drinking water. "Break time already?" Sam asks.

"We've been working for six hours." Tracy says and sips a cup of water.

"That's all? When I was your age I worked 16 hours a day with no breaks." Sam says, and opens a bottle of beer.

Tracy sighs "Is that so?"

"Ask him." Max nudges Tracy in the ribs.

"No." Tracy responds quickly.

"Do it." Max nudges him again.

"Professor I need to talk to you." Tracy finally says.

"What's up, Tracy?" Sam asks, taking a sip of beer.

"I've been thinking, since I'm gonna be a father and all, and a baby is expensive, that you wouldn't mind maybe giving me a raise…" Tracy says, sweat running down his face.

"A raise?" Sam crosses his arms.

"I need it for the baby." Tracy reminds him. "and I've been working for you for nearly 12 years and I haven't gotten a raise. I've learned everything from the back breaking labor outside doing hands on work with the poke'mon and cleaning their environment, to filling out paper work, and becoming familiar with the technical, mechanical, and research aspects of the poke'dex. I've perfected every requirement that comes with performing these job tasks and I just feel that maybe I should get better compensated." He vividly explains.

"I sort of agree with that…" Sam says "however your work ethic and punctuality has been deteriorating over the past couple years. I would be willing to increase your wage if you're production increases."

"Fair deal, professor." Tracy shakes Samuel's hand.

"Wal-Mart doesn't even do that." Sam tells him "in fact they don't even regularly schedule their employees so they make even less to maximize profits for their wealthiest associates. I'm far too kind to you, Tracy."

"Random Wal-Mart bashing?" Max questions Oak.

"I don't have enough time left on this planet to rant about it." Sam walks away. "but I do have time to rant about you taking the copter without asking to pick up Max."

"We're gonna go work." Tracy grabs Max by the arm and runs off to resume his work "see you later, professor!"

* * *

><p>Brock sits on the couch watching a program on the television called 'Vermillion Bay' about a group of polar opposites living in a house together in Vermillion City. Brock was enjoying the reality series when he heard footsteps approaching. He quickly grabs the remote and changes the channel to 'Worlds Wildest Poke'mon Battles.'<p>

"Hey, Brocko." Ash walks into the room, sporting his classic outfit from the old days, including his official league hat. He sits down next to his friend. "Ooh I've seen this episode. This one has some really wild poke'mon battles."

"Have any of your battles ever appeared on the show?" Brock asks.

"Noo…hey that reminds me!" Ash takes the remote and turns off the television "I'm boycotting this series until they feature one of my battles. I'm a master damn it and the league won't show any of my classic matches. It's a bunch of Taurous shit!"

"Maybe they're still sensitive about one of their most successful and marketable trainers engaging in incest." Brock theorized, making Ash's face red with anger. "I mean they're probably concocting an entire network devoted to you. Like Oprah has. You're the Oprah of poke'mon." he grins.

"I like the sound of that." Ash smiles "and you know what else?"

"You want to resume your poke'mon journey and strive for a new goal of catching them all and gaining even more experience. Or maybe you'd like to start your own gym?" Brock asks.

"What? No-no. I'm thinking about other things like…damn it I want to bang a chick so bad!" Ash exclaims.

"Then get back on the hunt and go pick up a chick in town." Brock suggests.

"I can't do that!" Ash yells "the whole town recognizes me and no girl wants to sleep with me."

"Just go out without your hat and call yourself Goku." Brock suggests.

"Go-who?" Ash asks.

"Never mind. Just dress up like Ritchie."

"What? I can't do that. Ritchie is a bitch." Ash crosses his arms.

"If you want to get laid, you have to be willing to try anything." Brock says "take me for example. Remember the shower incident? The sleeping Dawn incident. I don't let opportunities slip away. You have to pounce on them. Now go in to town and find a desperate whore to have sex with. I suggest you head towards route 17. There's nothing but whores over there."

"All right I will!" Ash turns his hat backwards.

"A little advice. If you want to get laid, don't do that in the presence of a female." Brock tells him.

"My mom likes it." Ash turns his hat back around and pulls it down over his eyes.

"Well are you going to be sleeping with…you know what never mind." Brock gets up and walks into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Bryan re-fills the women's coffee cups and brings them to the table. "I couldn't help but evesdrop on your little name discussion earlier and I've thought of the most perfect name invented."<p>

"Is that so, Bryan?" Delia asks, taking a sip of her coffee.

"How did you know? Are you a psychic? I battled Sabrina once. Stay away, stay away!" Bryan shields his face. "don't turn me into a doll!"

"What's wrong with you?" Joey asks "Mrs. Ketchum was simply expressing curiosity in the name you thought of."

"At least i'm not retarded like you." Bryan crosses his arms and grins.

"Excuse me!" Joey gets out of her seat "I graduated from Celadon University with a 3.9 GPA, and that was only due to a brief lapse in consistency because-"

"According to the internet movie data base, a 3.9 is terrible." Bryan says.

"I'll annihilate you!" Joey yells.

"Calm down, Joey. He's not worth it." May puts her hands on Joey's shoulders and sits her back down.

"I don't know where you learned all those made up words..." Bryan says "but the name I was talking about is Bryan."

"Oh. Thanks, Bryan. I'll consider it." Delia humors him.

"You better. That name kicks so much ass. If you look up the word Bryan in the dictionary, you'll see that the definition says: Chuck Norris." Bryan grins.

The girls ignore him and go back to drinking coffee and talking to eachother.

* * *

><p>Ash drives his corvette with Pikachu in the passenger seat on route to route 17, playing the 'pokemon I choose you' instrumental theme. 'Corvettes and Pikachu's, the ultimate chick magnets.' He thinks. He's no longer wearing his original outfit with his hat, but rather instead combed his hair and thrown on some casual wear.<p>

About an hour later, they arrived at their destination. Ash parks his car and gets out with Pikachu to go female-hunting. "Ah, route 17. There's sure to be plenty of ignorant misinformed girls around here, Pikachu."

"Pika." Pikachu nods with a smile.

"Look. There's one now." Ash spots a girl in a blue and white outfit and approaches her standing at the entrance of a big bridge that leads over the ocean water to Fuchsia City. "Hey there good looking, I'm Ashhh-Ashton Kutcher. How you doin?"

"I'm busy right now, Ashton…wait. Ash? Ash Ketchum?" she asks, recognizing him.

"No not Ketchum. Kutcher." Ash tries correcting her with his lies.

"It's me Ash. Lillica." She smiles.

"Grade school girlfriend, Lillica?" Ash smiles.

"You don't have to say it that way like there are strangers around." She hugs him.

"What are you doing over here?" Ash asks.

"I'm in security." Lillica answers "I'm supposed to dis-encourage prostitutes and gambling and drug dealing close to Pallet and the cycling road. They all just move up the road anyways but the government wants this area to be clean." She explains.

* * *

><p>Up the road…two traveling male poke'mon trainers are walking when they spot a scantily dressed female up ahead. "I bet she's a prostitute." The tall one says.<p>

"No way. She's probably just an innocent lost poke'mon trainer." The younger one with a hat says.

"Wanna bet?" the guy pulls out a wad of cash.

"You're on!" the kid shouts "I don't have any money but will you take some acorns I found in a tree?"

"No." he walks away from his traveling companion and approaches the girl. "are you a lost poke'mon trainer or a filthy desperate whore poke'mon trainer trying to make some money to live on?"

"Fifty bucks gets you 15 minutes." She says.

"Will you accept a max-revive, an escape rope, and an ever stone?" he asks.

"I guess. Come with me." She takes his hand and leads him into a nearby tent, where they engage in illegal activity. Or actually would it still be illegal if there wasn't any money being exchanged?

The other trainer walks up to the tent and leaves a small stack of acorns outside, having lost the gamble. While his friend is busy, he confronts another passing trainer and asks if he wants to purchase some illegal stun-spore.

* * *

><p>"Sounds like a fun job." Ash says.<p>

Another Pikachu runs up to them and leaps into Lillica's arms. "There you are, Chica!"

"You have a Pikachu too?" Ash asks.

"I sure do. She's a cutie!" Lillica hugs Chica, and then sets her back on the ground. Chica and Pikachu sniff each other. "and I see you're still cute as ever, Ash."

"Thanks. You too. So…" Ash scratches his head "when do you get off?"

"Pretty soon." Lillica replies.

"Do you want me to give you a ride home? I have a corvette." Ash winks.

Lillica laughs "That would be awesome. You're so sweet." She brushes his arm with her hand.

Ash smiles and thinks to himself 'Yes! She's completely unaffected by my incestory. Like a thunderbolt to a geodude'

One of his poke'mon must have heard him, because suddenly popping out of its poke'ball was none other than his geodude. "Dude!" he shouts and wraps his arms around his master's leg, humping him.

"Ahh! Get off me, horny-dude!" Ash shakes his leg to shake off his appropriately nick-named poke'mon, as Lillica and the pikachus look on with laughter.

* * *

><p>"Pallet Town is a great place to grow up." Molly tells Duplica, chatting privately in one of the guest bedrooms.<p>

"I sure hope so. I want to raise my child in a peaceful environment where it can evolve with grace." Duplica says, with a hand on her tummy.

"It's a beautiful town. There's nice people, low crime rate, the beach. And it's a short boat ride away from romantic vacation spot, Cinnabar Island." Molly details "I couldn't dream of a better place to raise a family."

Max and Tracy are back outside doing more work. They were in the barn cleaning the stalls. "How much money does Professor Oak have anyways?" Max asks while cleaning.

"Enough to buy his own helicopter apparently." Tracy replies.

"Hey, guys." Gary walks into the barn.

"Hey Gary. What are you doing?" Tracy asks.

"I stopped by to say hi to grampa and inquiry him about his business and I thought I'd come over and congratulate you on the baby." He shakes Tracy's hand "and I heard about Max's new girl so congratulations on the pussy." He shakes Max's hand.

"Thanks." Tracy and Max say in unison "and what do you mean inquiry about the business?" Tracy asks.

"Grampa has been thinking about going into retirement so I was making sure I was in line to take over the lab and his research duties." Gary explains.

"Would you increase my pay if you were in charge?" Tracy asks with a sparkle in his eye.

"To be honest I'd probably just sell the place and live out the rest of my days on the beach and turn it into a major tourist attraction." Gary reveals, turning Tracy's glimpse of hope into disappointment. "can you guys imagine me living a care-free life laying under the sun, surrounded by bikini beauties feeding me berries and serving martinis all day long? I'll be taking home a different babe every night. I'm already getting plenty of action as it is in my beach owner's role."

"You're lucky." Tracy says "now that I got Duplica pregnant she doesn't want to have sex anymore and she started emitting pheromones that's caused my testosterone production to drop by 30 percent."

"They can do that?" Max asks, stunned.

"Yeah." Tracy crosses his arms "it's like a sleep powder for our libidos."

* * *

><p>Ash drives his corvette with Lillica in the passenger seat and the pikachus in the back. "I don't have to go home now. We could go have some fun…if you're not busy." Lillica says.<p>

Ash laughs "I'd love to."

"Great! There's a carnival on the Eastern outskirts of town by the beach." She says.

"That sounds fun. I haven't been to a carnival in years." Ash drives with a confident smile. The happiness he's felt since yesterday continued to burn into the future. "I'm going to be sharing bits and pieces of lyrics to a song I've been working on for many years, describing how I felt during my journey. About wanting to be the very best…" he says "here's some now..."

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_  
><em>Put my glasses on, I'm out the door - I'm gonna hit this city<br>__Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_  
><em>Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back<em>  
><em>I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes<em>  
><em>Trying on all our clothes, clothes<em>  
><em>Boys blowing up our phones, phones<em>  
><em>Drop-toping, playing our favorite cds<em>  
><em>Pulling up to the parties<em>  
><em>Trying to get a little bit tipsy<em>

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
><em>DJ, blow my speakers up<em>  
><em>Tonight, I'mma fight<em>  
><em>'Til we see the sunlight<em>  
><em>Tick tock, on the clock<em>  
><em>But the party don't stop no<em>  
><em>Woah-oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Woah-oh oh oh<em>

The human and poke'mon couples arrive at the carnival(AshxLillica, PikachuxChica) and first grab some food to eat. Ash munches on a cotton candy, and watches Lillica slowly suck on a hot dog without the bun.

Pikachu watches Chica slowly suck on a single french-fry. Pika-boner!

_Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer_  
><em>Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here<em>  
><em>Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger<em>  
><em>But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger<em>  
><em>I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk<em>  
><em>Boys trying to touch my junk, junk<em>  
><em>Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk<em>

Ash and Lillica step up to a game and prize stand. Ash puts down some money and is handed some fake poke'balls to throw and knock down the heavy objects in the form of Onix's. He manages to knock them down, and the carny hands him a large Pikachu plushie, which Ash hands to Lillica.

Pikachu steps up to the stand and lays down his money. He zaps the figurines, knocking them over, and the carny hands him a tiny Ash plushie, which Pikachu hands to Chica. She smiles and then points to another doll she wants. Pikachu puts more money down and wins the game again. This time the carny hands him a small Delia plushie, which Pikachu gives to Chica, and proceeds to make them hug and kiss. She and Pikachu laugh.

_Now, now - we goin' til they kick us out, out_  
><em>Or the police shut us down, down<em>  
><em>Police shut us down, down<em>  
><em>Po-po shut us -<em>  
><em>Don't stop, make it pop<em>  
><em>DJ, blow my speakers up<em>  
><em>Tonight, I'mma fight<em>  
><em>'Til we see the sunlight<em>  
><em>Tick tock, on the clock<em>  
><em>But the party don't stop no<em>  
><em>Woah-oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Woah-oh oh oh<em>

Next they hand their tickets to a short old lady, and buckle themselves in for the haunted coaster ride. The ride starts moving and enters the dark attraction with the occasional strobe light effects. First a life-sized animatronic gym leader Sabrina pops out from the wall saying "Time to play"

Ash screams and buries his face into Lillica's breasts. She holds him tight. When she convinces him the dummy is gone, they approach a live Hypno, using it's hypnosis attack to put them to sleep. Then an Arbok uses it's screech as a way of scaring them awake. They all scream, now believing they made a mistake to go on this ride.

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
><em>DJ, blow my speakers up<em>  
><em>Tonight, I'mma fight<em>  
><em>'Til we see the sunlight<em>  
><em>Tick tock, on the clock<em>  
><em>But the party don't stop no<em>  
><em>Woah-oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Woah-oh oh oh<em>

The coaster turns a corner where the area is filled with porygons on ledges, just staring at the riders, confusing them. Then several zubats fly in circles above them, screeching. Lillica hugs Ash with fear.

"Don't worry, they're fake. They can't hurt you." He reassures her. One of the zubats then flies down and bites Ash on the neck "Ow you piece of shit!" Ash punches the zubat "Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu and Chica use their thunderbolts and fill the room with electricity, also hitting the porygons, causing the area to ignite with flashing lights, giving them all seizures.

_DJ, you build me up_  
><em>You break me down<em>  
><em>My heart, it pounds<em>  
><em>Yeah, you got me<em>  
><em>With my hands up<em>  
><em>You got me now<em>  
><em>You gotta that sound<em>  
><em>Yea, you got me<em>

After having fun at the carnival, they now took a nice peaceful sea voyage on the back of Ash's lapras. "Since when did you get lapras back? I read that you released it to be back with its family in the wild." Lillica says.

"I snatched it back. It's my poke'mon. I caught it fair and square when it was too sick to fight back." He claims. "I've decided to toughen up. Just take a look." Ash calls out a bunch of other poke'mon.

Primeape, Butterfree, Pidgeot, and Haunter come out of their poke'balls. "I rounded up all my old buddies. And they're never leaving again." Ash hugs primeape and butterfree.

_DJ, you build me up_  
><em>You break me down<em>  
><em>My heart, it pounds<em>  
><em>Yeah, you got me<em>  
><em>With my hands up<em>  
><em>Get your hands up<em>  
><em>Put your hands up<em>

After a ride in the ocean, Ash and his friends returned to land and decided to take a trip to a store aimed at wealthy individuals. They browse inside, looking at all the ridiculous technology available to rich people. They felt like they were inside the Jetson's house.

Lillica looks at a machine designed to dress you when you step inside and close the door. Pikachu and Chica looked at a great selection of personal tasers. Ash picks up an 'IntoxiTector' just like the one Brock bought. He puts it down when he spots something he must have. It was a drain stopper made from dollar bills.

_No, the party don't start until I walk in_

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
><em>DJ, blow my speakers up<em>  
><em>Tonight, I'mma fight<em>  
><em>'Til we see the sunlight<em>  
><em>Tick tock, on the clock<em>  
><em>But the party don't stop no<em>  
><em>Woah-oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Woah-oh oh oh(Tick Tock by Kesha)<em>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the roof of the Ketchum mansion, Rick and Todd sit across from one another playing cards to pass the time…there still remained nothing of interest to photograph.<p>

* * *

><p>Ash parks in Lillica's driveway after a fun evening-montage together. "Here you are. I had fun today." Ash smiles.<p>

"Why should it end now?" Lillica asks "do you want to CUM…inside?" she bites her lip.

Ash gulps "Sh-sh-sure. I'd like that."

The two of them, and their pikachus get out of the car and go inside the house. "Do you want to play a game?" Lillica asks, and slowly licks her upper lip.

"What kind of game?" Ash asks.

"Follow me to my bedroom." Lillica takes his hand and leads him to her room.

* * *

><p>Molly and Duplica continue to talk in private. "I think Teddy would be a great name for a baby." Duplica says and hugs Molly.<p>

A knock at the door interrupts their sentimental moment. Molly gets up and opens the door to be greeted by Max. "Hey, hot stuff." He kisses her.

"Have fun today?" Molly asks.

"No. I hate that outside work." Max complains, walking into the room.

"Where is Tracy?" Duplica asks.

"He's talking to the professor." Max replies.

"I'm gonna go wait for him." Duplica gets off the bed and walks out the door.

"Baby I'm tired of being cooked up inside." Molly wraps her arms around Max.

"What do you suggest we do?" Max asks.

Molly looks up at him "Do you want to go to the carnival tomorrow?"

"Sure." Max smiles and kisses Molly on the lips "that sounds fun."

Outside their window in a tree, a figure in dark clothing was spying on them with a pair of binoculars...

* * *

><p>Rick peeks through the blinds in his house, looking outside where a car was parked by the curb. It just sat there after pulling up a few minutes prior. Rick watches with curiosity.<p>

Then the passenger door opens, and out steps his wife, Rachel. Inside the car in the driver's seat, a blurry male figure is communicating with her.

Rick glares, and his veins begin to pump a streaming blood of rage within him. He watches Rachel continue to speak to the man, and then close the door and walk to the front door. Rick walks away from the window.

The next thing he hears is a loud explosion, and rushes to the garage to find his car completely destroyed and the body of his dead wife.

Rick opens his eyes. His body has become wet with sweat. He sighs. "That dream again." He says, and tries to go back to sleep on the roof next to Todd.

* * *

><p>Brock walks the street in down-town Pallet Town, looking forward to drinking at the bar and attempting to pick up chicks. 'Gotta fuck em all! Gotta fuck em all!' he thinks.<p>

He walks up to Bryan's Bar, but realizes that there's no one there and there's a sign on the door that says it's closed. "What the fuck? How can it be closed? It's never closed."

"Hey, Brock." May waves, walking towards him with Delia, Dawn, Joey and Gisele.

"Hey what are you girls doing over here?" Brock asks.

"We've been down here all day." Gisele answers.

"Were you gonna go to the bar?" Delia asks, holding her large pregnant tummy.

"Yeah but it's closed unfortunately." Brock crosses his arms.

"We were there earlier when it was a coffee house. Bryan told us 'this business is closed for business' and then he kicked us out." Delia explains.

"Well isn't that great? Where else am I supposed to go in this town to pick up…" he stops, not wanting to talk about getting laid in the presence of Mrs. Ketchum "where else am I supposed to go to pick up friendly conversations with kind strangers?"

"The craft store is a good place." Joey says.

"Oh…cool." Brock says in a fake excited tone.

"Do you know where Ash is, Brock?" Delia asks.

"Uh no why?"

"I've been calling him for the past two hours and I'm not getting an answer." Delia says worried "We need a ride home. What could that boy be doing? What is more important than his mother?"

* * *

><p>'Boobies!' Ash thinks after Lillica removes her top during a game of strip-poke'mon cards. He stares at her plump breasts, covered only by a red bra. 'I want to fuck her I want to fuck her I want to fuck her' he says in his head with nothing but sex on his mind.<p>

"Make your move, Ash." Lillica snaps Ash back into reality. Lillica was already without her shoes, socks, pants, and shirt. Ash was only bare foot at this point. Brock's video camera was on the desk filming the game occur.

"Uh, hmm." Ash plots his next move. He just used a Pikachu card to defeat Lillica's Magikarp. He now faced Rhyhorn…Brock's Rhyhorn. "since when does Brock have a rhyhorn?"

"He doesn't but it's a card game so make your move. I just applied 40 damage with a take down attack and took 10 damage to itself." Lillica explains.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash yells.

"Since it does 50 damage and my rhyhorn has a resistance of -30 to electric attacks, I now have 30 hit points remaining so I'll use a horn attack and knock out your Pikachu." Lillica says "now take off your shirt."

Ash removes his shirt and then looks around the room "Where are the real pikachus?"

* * *

><p>In another room, Ash's Pikachu was going to work, banging Chica. She moans pikachu's name as he penetrates her. He slaps her ass and pulls her ears as he rides her "Pikaaa!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Choose a new poke'mon." Lillica tells him.<p>

"All right I choose…ancient Mew? How did this get in my stack? I can't use this." Ash says.

"Just choose another one." Lillica says.

"All right I choose you, Butterfree. Mega drain!" Ash yells.

Lillica puts the card in the discard pile, having it been defeated. She then takes off an earring and puts it in her pile of clothes.

"Hey that doesn't count! You have to take off your bra or panties." Ash tells her.

"I'm wearing earing aren't I? Now I'm playing my Wailord _ex_.

"200 hit points? I hate the new cards." Ash pouts. Very quickly his butterfree is defeated and he takes off his pants.

"Oh yeah baby, that's it." Lillica bites her lip.

Ash plays his lugia and defeats Wailord with an aerowing attack. Lillica removes her other earring and puts down a Torterra with 160hp and a vigorous dash attack that does 100 damage. Ash takes this time to reach into his pant pocket and take out a wrist band and put it on over his wrist. His lugia is soon defeated.

"All right I'll take this off." Ash takes off his wrist band.

"Hey that wasn't there earlier." Lillica pouts.

"Just choose a poke'mon." Ash smiles.

"It's your turn…" she reminds him.

"Oh right. Then I choose Charizard. The original card." Ash grins. "that rhymed."

Lillica has her Torterra use it's attack, inflicting a hundred damage on Ash's 120hp charizard, leaving it clinging to life. Torterra does 30 damage to itself.

"Fire spin!" Ash calls, which inflicts a hundred damage plus an additional 30 with the fire weakness, defeating her card. "Yes we did it, Charizard!" Ash kisses the card "oh no don't burn me." He jokes and laughs.

Lillica rolls her eyes and takes off her bra. Ash stares at her bare breasts, aching to grab them, aching to fuck her. His penis was rock hard. He drools as he stares at her.

"Ash…make your…move." Lillica licks her lips.

Suddenly Ash lunged forward over the cards and on to Lillica, no longer able to restrain his urges. He kisses her face as his hands explore her body. Lillica pushes off on him.

"What are you doing?" she asks, stunned.

Ash continues to kiss her body. He turns her over on to her stomach and pulls off her panties, making her completely naked. He then pulls off his boxers, exposing his erect penis. He grabs Lillica's ass and pulls her toward him.

"Stop!" Lillica screams. She kicks Ash in the stomach, sending him backwards. She gets up and covers her body with a blanket.

"What's wrong?" Ash asks, confused "I thought you wanted to have sex."

"I don't want to have sex with you!" she yells "we were just having innocent fun. Put your dick away!"

Ash pulls on his boxers. "Then why did you want to play strip-cards?"

"It makes the game more fun." She tells him.

"But…what about all your flirting and teasing today?" Ash reminds her.

"That's just the way I am with people. How dare you assume I wanted to have sex with you. Get out of my house, rapist!" she yells and points to the door.

Ash frowns and sighs. He picks up his clothes and gets dressed.

.

_Well that was a disappointing conclusion for Ash, this chapter. There's still more to follow, including the thickening of the plot(among other things) and a growing mystery will be solved, along with more drama and characters to emerge as this story nears its exciting conclusion. You haven't read anything yet! Please review. I appreciate all feedback, good and bad. It's good to know what people like specifically, and it's good to know what you don't like. I can learn._

_(Also I would like to use this note to promote a very entertaining youtube series titled "Poke'mon Pals", a live action parody of the poke'mon series. Please check it out and show them some love and subscribe. You can find it by searching Pokemon Pals episode 1 or visiting the channel, NathanielPaullHits to see the 30 episodes and counting of the hilarious series.)_


	9. Ash's Surprise

**Chapter 9**

_First I want to thank those of you who took the time to review and give me your input throughout this story. Heck thanks to those of you who have been reading and haven't taken the time to review too. I only hope that I'm entertaining each and every one of you. And to those of you have told me(or even thought in your brains) that this story isn't really about Ash since it's concentrated and multiple characters thus far, I can tell you that's because I have over-thought this story and decided to incorporate multiple story lines in order to make the last chapter competitive with Ash's First's final chapter._

On another beautiful day in Pallet Town, Delia, Ash, Brock, Pikachu, and Ms. Mime are enjoying it sitting outside in lawn chairs on the back patio facing the ocean and drinking ice tea. May, Dawn, and Gisele went into town to do some shopping, leaving Mrs. Ketchum to bond with the boys for a change.

"The only thing more beautiful than the ocean…" Ash says "is my poke'mon master trophy!" he looks back at the framed photos on the back of the house showing him holding his trophy.

"Yeah no one is sick of hearing about that." Brock says sarcastically.

"You're just jealous because I have more poke'mon than you!" Ash yells.

"I am not." Brock says "our goals were completely different. Maybe you're jealous because I've fucked more women than you."

Since he doesn't have a hat on, Ash lowers his bangs over his eyes to shield them as a sign of sadness.

"Language, Brock." Delia says "there's a baby present." She touches her tummy.

"Oh right. Sorry, Ash." Brock smiles.

"Speaking of which. I should be having the baby any day now." Delia smiles, and fantasizes about her future son.

* * *

><p>Delia sits in a lawn chair wearing sunglasses in the front yard, as her now 18 year old son works in the garden shirtless. He looks like Ash, only with long flowing black locks, and an athletic muscular build.<p>

"I'm done, Mom." He speaks in a deep Ash-like voice "I gardened the hell out of that garden. With a little help from my hoe!" he pulls a garden hoe out from behind his back and poses with it, like it's a samurai sword.

"Good boy, Ash Jr." Delia smiles "don't forget to change your-"

"I changed my underwear 5 times while I was working. But I'm not quite done yet." He walks over and picks up his mom with both arms. "I have one more seed to plant." He winks and Delia giggles.

* * *

><p>Delia sighs as she fantasizes about her future son…<p>

Ash wonders what his future son/brother would be like as well "Hmm…"

* * *

><p>Ash imagines his future son appearing the exact same way as his mom envisioned standing on a platform in a stadium surrounded by adoring fans cheering. He holds two trophies, shirtless, with a Raichu by his side.<p>

"Congratulations to Ash Ketchum on becoming the first ever two time poke'mon master champion!" the public address announcer says over the speakers.

A fifty year old Misty runs over and wraps her arms around him "Fuck me, Ash Jr. Fuck me!"

"As soon as I'm done fucking this other broad." Bob says, fucking some hot blonde chick. "Now I want to thank my bro-dad for this achievement. This is for you!" he hoists the trophies to the sky.

"That's my boy" Ash says, looking down from the highest floor of the largest tower ever built next to the stadium.

A bunch of kids crowd around Ash Jr. and start singing "na-na-na-na-na-na. na-na-na-na-na. it's all about the evolution of the POKE'MON!"

And some guy with a microphone elevates from beneath the playing field and starts singing "to be a master, twice…poke'mon master-twice! I will be writing a brand new chapter. To be a master. Two-time poke'mon master…I will be striving to be the greatest master…twice!"

* * *

><p>Ash snaps out of his fantasy, unsure if he's satisfied or saddened by his own fantasy.<p>

Brock rubs his chin and envisions his own depiction of Ash's future son:

* * *

><p>A pre-teen girl with pink hair sits on a large flat rock by the edge of a river fishing, when the line starts to move. "I caught something!" she struggles with the pole, til she finally pulls out Ash's son on to land.<p>

He looked just like Ash and wore blue jeans, and a pair of suspenders with no shirt on beneath, and a straw hat on his head like a scarecrow would wear. In his arms he holds a weak beaten Pikachu.

"Nah it's just a kid. Oh and a poke'mon. Are you okay?" the girl leaps from the rock and asks.

"I reckon I'll be fine little lady." He sounds just like Ash but he spoke with an inbred hick accent.

"Not you!" she slaps him across the face "your poke'mon. How could you let this happen to it? are you retarded or something?"

"Ed-jew-kay-shun ihhs expensive round these parts. That's why I've set off to come a poke'mon master." He says, standing up and turning his hat backwards, despite it being completely round.

"Well don't just stand there and rant. Your Pikachu needs to get to a hospital immediately. There's a care center over there." The girl points. Their attention is drawn to the loud chirping of a large flock of swellows flying their way.

"Ahh!" Ash Jr. screams "they done followed me, I tell you what!" he runs over to a nearby parked yellow motorcycle, and loads Pikachu into the basket.

"Hey what the hell are you doing, dumbass?" the girl screams.

"I'll bring it back one day!" he starts the motor and drives off, struggling to control it "I'm uncoordinated!" he shouts and crashes into a tree, sending Pikachu flying into the balloon of team rocket.

"We finally did it!" Jessie exclaims "we captured Pikachu!"

"To da boss!" Meowth shouts.

Meanwhile Ash Jr. was getting his ass beat by the girl he stole from "You piece of trash!" she yells while hitting him with her mallet.

* * *

><p>Brock smiles "That would so happen."<p>

Their attention is brought to two male figures walking on the beach alongside the ocean. "Trespassers!" Ash pulls a plasma ray gun out from underneath his chair "they're toast."

"Ash, stop." Brock puts his hand on the gun "stop being so paranoid and controlling. Be cool like you used to be. I miss the old Ash, ya know?"

Ash sighs "All right." He puts the gun back under his chair. So too does Pikachu, who also grabbed one in the heat of the moment. "but if they attack us I'm gonna jam my fingers into your eyes."

"You better fucking not! That happened to me as a child!" Brock yells, holding his fist above Ash.

"Okay I won't…" Ash sweat drops "I'll just tug on your ear."

"Go ahead it's so numb I've lost all feeling in it." Brock says.

Meanwhile the two male figures walking on the beach are Rick and Todd, who decided to leave their post on the roof. "I hope something interesting happens around here soon or we'll be out of a job." Rick says.

"We still have those maze escape pics." Todd reminds him.

"I know. But we came to get pictures of Ash fooling around. He can't even get a prostitute to have sex with him." Rick comments.

* * *

><p>May, Dawn, and Gisele browse the shops in town, looking for things to buy for Mrs. Ketchum and the baby. "I found this shirt." May holds up a tiny shirt that has a picture of a poke'ball and says 'future poke'mon master.'<p>

"Aww" Dawn smiles "this is going to be a great baby shower."

"Should we invite Duplica and make it a double shower?" Gisele asks.

"That's a good idea." Dawn says

"Love-sister hand celebration!" May shouts, and the girls get in a circle and each take someone's hand and go forth with a combination of hand movements that they made up for situations like this one.

* * *

><p>Ash stands in his bedroom, looking into a mirror on his wall. He notices that his face has aged slightly from stress over the past year. He sighs and stares into his own eyes. He can't help but think back to moments in his old bedroom at the house he grew up in.<p>

* * *

><p>He stands in his room with a determined expression 'Yes! I am Ash. And now that I'm ten I can finally get my poke'mon license!' he thinks.<p>

_Six years later…_

He's back in his room, now with facial hair sprouting on his face, looking in the mirror "Now that I'm 16, I can finally get my drivers' license."

_Two years later…_

He stares into his mirror once again "Now that I'm 18, I can finally get my voter's registration card!"

_Three years later..._

Ash stands in his room, determined again "Now that I'm 21, I can drink alcohol legally."

* * *

><p>Ash stares into his reflection, amazed at how fast time has passed him. It seemed like only yesterday he was setting out on his poke'mon journey to achieve a dream that very few ever come close to. And now his life has evolved into something of a disappointment since then. He ached for a new goal to achieve and right the wrong he felt had been bestowed.<p>

Perhaps that day would come soon. Yesterday he made a phone call to Cerulean City to inform Misty that his mother would be giving birth to their son soon. She told him that she would come to town as soon as she could. Maybe then he could try and rekindle their broken relationship and form something more together. After all she confessed to being in love with him 9 months ago.

The first thing he had to do to prepare for her visit, was to pay Gary a visit at the beach. He looks into the mirror and says "Now that I'm 22, I can finally have a beach named after me." He gathers up his stuff and gets ready to leave.

* * *

><p>Max and Molly walk into the annual Pallet Carnival after deciding yesterday that they were tired of doing nothing indoors. And instead of getting jobs, here they were getting ready to have fun.<p>

"I used to come to this carnival every year when I was a kid." Molly says, with her arm wrapped around Max's. "and then my parents became too busy."

"I'm gonna make sure you have fun today and bring back those feelings." Max reassures her.

"You're the most caring guy I've ever met, Max. I love you." Molly stops and kisses him on the cheek.

"I love you too." Max kisses Molly on the lips. When their mouths part, they look into each other's eyes and smile.

* * *

><p>Ash parks his corvette in the parking lot at Gary's Beach. He steps out of the vehicle with Pikachu, and heads towards the building on the beach that Gary's office was located in next to the life guard tower.<p>

"It's time to make this place my beach, Pikachu." Ash says as he walks through the sand "one of the best ways to impress a girl and get her to sleep with you is to have your name on a public landmark."

"Pikachu pika. Pika pi Pikachu." Pikachu says, following Ash close behind

(Translation: Pikachu Land. Make it happen.)

"Hey you're Ash Ketchum!" a man wearing only swim trunks approaches him.

"What do you want me to sign?" Ash asks with a warm pleasant smile.

"I was fucking my girlfriend when I heard about you and your mom on a television in the background. I was too grossed out to finish, asshole!" the random man punches Ash in the face, knocking him out cold on to the sand.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu comes to Ash's side and tries shaking him.

Another guy in trunks walks up and stands over Ash "You got knocked the fuck out!"

* * *

><p><em>At a factory outside Pallet Town…<em>

A factory worker wearing a name tag reading 'Warner' runs through the building till he reaches his bosses office and storms in through the door "Sir, there are explosives missing from sector 7G!"

"Again?" the boss asks, turning his leather chair around to face his employee.

"It's not the large quantity as last time but it's still a cause for panic." Warner tells his boss.

"Sound the alarms."

"Um, the thing about that is we can't." Warner says.

"Why the hell not?"

"Well after the republicans took office, they reduced the budget and cut spending. One of those areas was the alarm speakers…" Warner explains.

"Fuck those guys!" the boss exclaims.

"Aren't you a republican, sir?" Warner asks.

"Oh, yes. I think they got this one right. We don't need those things" he turns back around in his chair.

"They helped save lives during the hurricane last year." Warner reminds him.

"Just figure out another way to get the message across!" the boss yells, causing Warner to flee the room.

* * *

><p>Max and Molly grab some food to eat and then ride the carasel on the backs of a ponyta and rabidash. Afterwards they make their way through the house of mirrors, and then ride the same haunted house ride that Ash went through the day before, ending up with seizures.<p>

A mysterious figure in a black ninja costume observes Max and Molly enjoying themselves, laughing, hugging, and kissing. The ninja approaches a game/prize booth.

"Hey cool costume." The carny compliments him "how would you like to win a Naruto doll? Ten bucks gets you two poke'balls to throw."

The ninja does not respond, and instead climbs over the counter and presses a rag with chloroform to the carny's face, till he collapses.

* * *

><p>Ash sits on the beach after having just regained consciousness, thanks to Pikachu's thundershock. He rubs his head "It's been awhile since I've had a hit of that shit. Takes me back…" he starts to think about getting shocked all the time in the old days when he was on his poke'mon journey.<p>

"Pika." Pikachu smiles.

"I'm tired of living in the past, Pikachu. The future starts now." Ash gets up and resumes walking to Gary's headquarters. He knocks on the door and waits. He knocks again after getting no response. Half a minute goes by before Ash's impatience reaches its peak. He turns the knob and opens the door.

Ash and Pikachu walk inside. It appears to be empty. It looks like a family room with a television, a sofa, and some lounge chairs. There are pictures on the wall of Gary and his poke'mon. He examines the photos and then notices another door with an 'office' sign on it.

Ash opens the door and takes one step in before freezing. Gary had a dark haired girl bent over his desk, moaning as he fucked her. "Take it-take it!" Gary shouts as he bangs her.

"Uhh…" Ash sweat drops.

Gary turns his head over his shoulder to see Ash standing there. "Ash…just wait outside the office. I'll…(moan)…be with you in a…(moan)…minute."

"Kay…" Ash closes the door and sits down on the sofa with Pikachu. A few minutes go by until the door re-opens. The woman steps out, now wearing a light red bathing suit. Ash checks her out as she walks to the exit and leaves the building.

"Come on in, Ash!" Gary shouts from his office.

Ash gets up and walks inside to see Gary now sitting behind his desk with his feet crossed over each other on top of the desk. "Hot girl." Ash compliments.

"Have a seat, Ashy boy." Gary tells him.

Ash sits in the chair facing Gary in front of the desk. "Cool office."

"What did you want? I'm a busy man." Gary says.

"Um, remember how you said you'd change the name of the beach if Misty comes to town?" Ash asks.

"Is she here?"

"She's coming. So maybe now you could change it?" Ash smiles and puts his hands together "please?"

Gary rolls his eyes "Your house rests on its own private beach. Why don't you just name that one after you?"

"I tried to but the mayor wouldn't approve it because that beach is named after a little girl who drowned there." Ash explains.

"All right fine I'll re-name the damn beach. But as soon as she's gone I'm changing it back. I have an image to uphold." Gary says "I'll get right on it. Now get out you're scaring away the women."

"Thank you, Gary." Ash shakes his hand and leaves with a satisfactory smile. But as he turned the door knob, his face turned serious after having a thought about something. "Wait…"

"What?" Gary shouts.

"Let's make a deal…" Ash says, pulling out his check book…

* * *

><p>Rick and Todd each sit on their own big rock by the beach, watching the waves come in. It was a beautiful stretch of untainted beach. "I used to sit by the beach for hours with Rachel…" Rick says as he stares out into the ocean.<p>

The moment was awkward to Todd, and he didn't want to encourage these sad thoughts. The best he could do was distract him. "Do you want to look at the maze pictures?" he asks.

Rick sighs "Sure."

Todd pulls the pictures out of his pocket, and they look at them together. The photos showcased a collection of mayhem. There were fire balls caused by explosions and destroyed hover bots and injured sythers everywhere.

"I still can't believe that by taking pictures, that the flashes short-circuited the robots, causing them to fall on to the mines, igniting explosions that defeated the sythers." Todd says.

"That was incredible." Rick nods and looks at one of the photographs. He brings the picture close to his face and stares intently at a busted mine in the photo.

"What is it?" Todd asks.

Rick notices the barely visible wording on the mine: _Explosion Brand_. He remembers during the investigation into his wife's murder that the bomb used to kill her was of the same brand.

"This is the same brand of explosive as the bomb that killed my wife." Rick tell him "they're only manufactured in one factory and that's outside Pallet Town. They're developed for military use only. They can't be purchased by civilians."

"What does this mean?" Todd asks, confused and curious.

"It means that someone illegally hooked Ash up with these mines." Rick realized.

* * *

><p>Delia and Ms. Mime sit on the couch watching television. "We now return to Kanto's Got Talent!" the announcer says "let's welcome Sabrina's father to the stage."<p>

He steps on to the stage, waving at the audience. A young boy joins him on the stage too. "I call this talent…magic." He uses his psychic powers to drop the boys pants, and makes him dance with no control over his movements.

The crowd cheers, but the judges aren't impressed, giving one another worried glances. "So…" one of the judges speaks "you like little boys?"

The doorbell rings, prompting Delia to get off the couch and answer the door. She's greeted by a cheerful May, Dawn, Gisele, Joey, and Duplica. Each of the women holds a bag crammed with goodies.

"My goodness. What's going on?" Delia asks.

"We're throwing you a belated baby shower, Mrs. Ketchum." Joey explains.

"Aww what a surprise. Let's get it started then." Delia welcomes the girls inside where they set all their gifts up in the kitchen in front of Brock who watches with dismay.

"What the hell is going on?" Brock asks.

"We're having a baby shower for all the pregnant girls." Dawn responds.

"There's no way in hell I'm sticking around for this. See you people later." Brock walks out of the kitchen to leave the house.

* * *

><p>Ash's corvette was parked in the backyard on the beach facing the ocean. He laid on the hood of the car with his hands behind his head and Pikachu lying next to him.<p>

"What should I do, Pikachu?" he asks, starring out to sea.

"Chu?" Pikachu turns his head to Ash.

"Am I wasting my life now?" he asks seriously.

"Pii…"

"I've been thinking…" Ash says, his mind wandering.

"Ash?" a familiar female voice calls "Aaaasshh!"

"Huh?" Ash sits up and turns around. He smiles at the sight of her.

It was Misty. She takes off her shoes and slowly walks barefoot through the beach towards Ash. She looked a lot bigger than the last time he saw her. Her stomach was bulged out.

"Misty…you're so fat." Ash says, gazing at her body.

Misty slaps him across the face "I'm not fat! I'm pregnant!"

Ash rubs his cheek "Oh…ohh…" Ash frowns, extremely disappointed in the news. "How?"

"Sex." Misty simply answered. "what do you mean how?"

"I mean…congratulations…" he says sadly, and rubs the back of his neck.

"Thanks…" Misty rubs the back of her neck too, and places her other hand on her stomach.

This wasn't the situation Ash anticipated. He felt as if a part of his heart was breaking. "It's good to see you." He decided he might as well make the best of things.

"It's good to see you too, Ash. I've missed you." Misty wraps her arms around him.

Ash hesitates, but he finally returns the hug, bringing his arms around Misty. His thoughts were still consumed by the unexpected pregnancy. He never anticipated this scenario.

Eventually after what felt like an eternity, the two separated. "So…pregnant huh?" Ash scratches his head.

"Yeah. 6 months." Misty replies, now feeling awkward about it.

Despite Ash's disappointment, he decides to change the subject "I have a beach named after me now."

"Really? That's no fair. That's always been my dream." Misty crosses her arms.

Ash puts his hands on his hips and grins "I sure do. Do you want to go see it?"

"Yeah I guess. Bastard." She laughs.

Ash opens the passenger door to the corvette and assists Misty into the car and becomes reacquainted with Pikachu.

* * *

><p>Gary sits on the sofa at his building on the beach with a brunette woman in a red bikini. "I rarely allow anyone other than important business associates in here." Gary tells her.<p>

"Really? So I'm special?" she asks.

"Oh yeah, baby." Gary winks.

A knock at the door interrupts them. "Damn it!" Gary angrily walks to the door and opens it.

Brock stands there "I need to talk to you." Brock walks inside, past Gary.

"It's not a good time." Gary says "I have company."

"It's about…that night." Brock says.

"Would you excuse us?" Gary asks the woman.

"Um…"

Gary leads Brock into his office and shuts the door. "What is it, Brock? Why is this so damn important?"

"First of all, why did you change the name of the beach?" Brock asks "why that name?"

"Because Ash made me…now back to the point." Gary says, impatiently

"Ever since that night I've, been having these reoccurring dreams. No correction, nightmares." Brock explains "horrible nightmares and you've been in them."

Gary sighs and sits down behind his desk "What kind of nightmares?"

"In my dreams, even when they start out normal, they always lead to you…" Brock pauses "…raping me. And I can't take it anymore."

"I've been having similar dreams." Gary admits.

"Really?" Brock raises an eyebrow.

"I've been having nightmares about…raping you." Gary manages to say.

"You bastard this is your fault!" Brock yells "our dreams must somehow be interconnected. Stop raping me!"

The woman outside the office can hear the conversation on the couch. "What the hell?" she gets up and walks out of the building, disgusted.

* * *

><p>At the baby shower all the women were gathered around the television tuning in and out while they chatted and handed out gifts, consisting of clothing, bottles, and other baby related objects.<p>

"Thanks for the condoms…anonymous." Duplica reads the tag and shoots glares at the others.

"Hmm, anonymous. That would make a great name." Delia says, seriously considering it. "Anonymous Ketchum." She whispers to herself.

"Hey isn't that a friend of Ash?" Joey asks, pointing to the television screen. There was a picture of Ritchie in the upper right hand corner.

Delia turns up the volume to hear the broadcaster speak.

"Breaking news. A well-known poke'mon trainer named Ritchie Rogers has just undergone a dramatic transformation. You might say he's…evolved."

"Huh?" the girls listen carefully to the news.

"Ritchie has had a sex change operation, making him a she…he's gone from Ritchie to Bitchie. But seriously his new name is now Roxanne." The broadcaster announces.

"What the hell? What's wrong with him?" Gisele asks.

"Her." Joey corrects.

"Wait till Ash finds out." Delia says.

* * *

><p>The drive to the beach was completely silent. Misty's pregnancy was still awkward to Ash. It was the same vice versa. Misty felt ashamed showing up pregnant to Ash's house, but she forced herself to do it anyways.<p>

"So…" Ash decided to break the ice and adjust "what are you gonna name your baby?"

Misty smiles, looking out her window. The question was welcoming and comforting to her. "It's gonna be a girl. I've thought a lot about it. But, I'm going to name her Kasumi."

"That's a pretty name." Ash says.

"Chuu." Pikachu agrees, sitting in the back seat.

"Thanks you guys." Misty smiles.

A short while later they pull up at the beach in front of the sign. "Here we are." Ash turns to look at Misty with a serious expression.

Misty's concentration was completely on the sign. Her lip trembled as she stared at it. A tear strained down her cheek. The beaches' slogan had been removed about being the place where girls in bikinis roam wild.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Ash is in Gary's office trying to make out a deal "Please make this a permanent name."

"Ash-"

"Please. It would mean a lot to me." Ash pleads.

"I don't-" Gary is cut off again.

"For a hundred thousand dollars." Ash says, hovering a pen over a blank check.

"That's unnecessary." Gary says.

"Two-hundred thousand dollars." Ash says.

"Okay. Fine." Gary nods.

Ash signs the check and hands it to Gary.

* * *

><p>Misty faces Ash with a stunned expression.<p>

"Surprise." Ash smiles.

The sign read 'Misty's Beach.'

"You did this for me?" Misty asks.

Ash nods in silence, and then is embraced in a big hug by Misty. "I thought you'd like it."

"No one has ever done anything like this for me." Misty wipes her tears. "I think I'm gonna go with my original choice."

"Huh?" Ash and Misty separate.

"For the baby. My original choice was Ashley. After you. I want her to have that name." Misty says.

Ash smiles, and they hug again. Pikachu watches them hug with a warm happy feeling encasing him.

* * *

><p>Gary cradles a sobbing Brock in his arms on the sofa. "It's not that I have anything against gay people…" Brock cries "I just don't want a guy to rape me."<p>

"I know I know." Gary releases some tears of his own.

Brock wipes his eyes "I think this helped. I think I can dream in peace again, now that I've pushed the demon out."

"It's gonna be okay." Gary tells Brock, and himself. "this was intense."

The two separate from each other. "Don't ever tell anybody about this." Brock says.

"Oh I won't." Gary says "if you ever tell anyone, I'll jam my fingers in your eyes."

"Not cool!" Brock yells "that happened to me as a kid." He and Gary get up and walk to the door.

"I'm glad this is over." Gary shakes Brock's hand.

"I'll see you…later." Brock smiles, and opens the door to leave.

* * *

><p>The baby shower continued into the late evening, getting crazier and vivid with baby discussions. The doorbell rings.<p>

"Mimey would you be a dear and get the door?" Delia asks.

"Mime mime." Ms. Mime walks to the door and opens it. Our favorite team rocket trio was standing there. No not Butch, Cassidy, and their latest addition to the team: a talking Skitty. It was Jessie, James, and Meowth standing there with presents in their arms.

"Mime?"

"We're here for the party." Jessie tells Mimey.

"Mime mime." Ms. Mime shrugs her shoulders and leads them into the living room where all the women were.

"Team rocket?" the girls say in unison.

"That's right prepare to receive our gifts." Jessie says.

"Neatly wrapped by this trio of misfits." James follows.

"All I brought was some crackers. Ritz." Meowth holds up a box of Ritz crackers.

"How thoughtful. Please join us." Delia says with a pleasant smile. The trio walks further into the room and takes their seats on a vacant couch.

"Why are we letting these crooked clowns hang with us all the time?" May asks to anyone willing to answer her.

"We're no longer crooked." Jessie says.

"Or clowns." James follows.

"We quit da rocket team and got real jobs." Meowth reveals.

"Doing what?" Dawn asks.

"We work at the new Poke'Mart on route 1." James answers. "I stock shelves, unload the trucks, and do inventory."

"I'm a cashier." Jessie adds.

"And I stand outside being adorable and say cute tings on account of my cuteness and talking ability." Meowth says happily.

"Well congratulations, team rocket, I mean…" Delia says.

"You can call us your friends…if you want." James blushes.

"Congratulations, friends." Delia smiles, followed by the entire room of people.

* * *

><p>Max and Molly were having a blast at the carnival riding the rides, walking through the maze and house of mirrors, and now finding their way to the game and prize booths.<p>

The woman that Brock grabbed at the beach and had intercourse with earlier that week was at a game booth as well. Her boyfriend was by her side, in his police uniform, on duty.

The mysterious ninja who took over one of the booths earlier watches Max and Molly closely, as they neared him. "Come win a prize for your girlfriend!" he shouts.

Max and Molly turn around to see him. "Why is he dressed as a ninja?" Max asks quietly.

"I don't know but it makes me want to win something from him even more." Molly says.

"All right let's do it." Max and Molly approach the booth, holding hands.

* * *

><p>Ash and Misty laugh after discussing a memory from their poke'mon journey as the car comes within view of the mansion. "My mom is gonna be so happy to see you." Ash says, parking the corvette in front of the house for a change, instead of in the underground parking garage.<p>

"I can't wait to see her either. She's always been like a mother to me." Misty says.

Ash, Misty, and Pikachu get out of the car and walk to the house. Ash unlocks the door and they walk inside. "Mom I'm home!" he shouts.

"I'm in the living room, Ash!" she shouts back.

Ash leads the way into the living room, surprised to see everyone, including team rocket apparently having a party. "What's going on?"

"Baby shower!" the girls reply in unison.

"Is there room for one more?" Ash steps aside to reveal Misty to them. She slowly waves her hand.

The reveal gets a mixture of gasps and greetings directed at her. "Misty what a pleasant surprise." Delia smiles "are you pregnant too?"

"I sure am. It's soo good to see you, Mrs. Ketchum." Misty walks over and gives Delia a big hug.

"It's been awhile." Delia says.

"This room is going to exceed the pregnancy limit if this keeps happening." James says.

"Three isn't that big of a number." Ash replies.

"There's more than three." Delia says.

"Huh?" Ash raises an eyebrow.

"I'm also pregnant." Gisele raises her hand "the ocarina guy." She adds.

"Gross." Ash crosses his arms.

"I've been pollinated too." May chimes in.

"What the?" Ash's jaw drops "what have you girls been doing?" he asks and sighs "never mind. Duh."

"Some of us here still have some self-control." Joey speaks "Dawn, Jessie, and I aren't sluts."

"Shut up, Joey!" the rest of the women yell in unison.

"So Misty, who's the father?" Delia asks.

Misty blushes "Well, um, it's…"

"Oh!" Delia groans and holds her stomach "shoot…"

"Mom what's wrong?" Ash rushes to her and puts an arm around her.

"My water broke." She replies, receiving a collection of gasps from the room.

"Let's get to the hospital." Ash takes his mother's hand nervously to lead her outside to the car. Everybody else follows. "There's a stack of labeled car keys in a bowl next to the fridge. Licensed drivers only. I have more cars in the garage." He says.

This announcement triggers the crowd of people to rush into the kitchen and fight over the keys.

* * *

><p>"What do I got to do?" Max asks the ninja who he assumes to be a carny.<p>

The ninja steps aside to reveal several heavy miniature Onix figurines. "Just knock down the Onix." He explains "Ten bucks. Two throws."

"Win me a Delia doll." Molly tells her boyfriend.

"All right." Max lays down a 10 dollar bill on the counter.

The ninja takes the money and stuffs it in his pocket. Then he hands Max a baseball painted like a poke'ball. "You're gonna want to back up a few feet, Molly. To give him some room."

Molly lets go of Max's hand and backs up about five feet to give him some space.

Max takes a deep breath, concentrates, aims, and throws the ball as hard as he can, just narrowly missing the Onix. "Fuck!"

"Don't worry. I think you'll blast it this time. Just hold it for a few seconds and concentrate." The ninja hands him another ball, and steps back against the wall of the booth.

Max takes another deep breath, and fondles the ball in his hand. But he feels something, that makes his eyes widen. The ball didn't feel right. He looked down at his hand, which did not hold a painted baseball, but instead a painted explosive device. _Explosion Brand_.

Max gulps.

"Boom." The ninja whispers.

_To be continued…_

_The tenth and final concluding chapter is next. Don't wander too far._


	10. Ash's Second

**Ash's Second**

_Welcome to the final chapter of this Ash-centric-though-multi-character storied fic. The last 9 chapters have been building to conclusions for several different stories such as the unsolved mystery of Todd's murdered wife, Misty's absence and pregnancy, Delia's pregnancy, several other conclusions to things you might not have even been aware of, and of course the revelation of who Ash's SECOND girl will be. So please enjoy this chapter and don't take it too seriously._

Max takes another deep breath, and fondles the ball in his hand. But he feels something, that makes his eyes widen. The ball didn't feel right. He looked down at his hand, which did not hold a painted baseball, but instead a painted explosive device. _Explosion Brand_.

Max gulps.

"Boom." The ninja whispers.

Max screams and quickly tosses the grenade over the counter of the booth, surprising the guy in the ninja costume.

"Shit." He covers his eyes and braces the explosion that throws all the prize dolls in every direction and covers the area in a blanket of dust.

"Max!" Molly runs up and wraps her arms around him.

Mercedes and her cop boyfriend run over to them "What happened?" the cop asks.

"A ninja-carny tried to kill me!" Max yells, shaking from the fear.

The dust from the explosion settles, and the ninja sprints away to avoid capture. The policeman chases after him and calls for backup on his walkie.

* * *

><p>Professor Oak parks his Ford truck in the parking lot of the hospital and gets out with Tracy. They quickly make their way to the waiting room, which is dominated by familiar faces. The two are greeted by Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Ms. Mime, Misty, May, Dawn, Duplica, Gisele, Joey, Gary, Jessie, James, and Meowth.<p>

"I came as soon as I heard. What's going on?" Sam asks, getting perplexed looks from everyone.

"Delia went into labor, grampa." Gary replies.

"Well how was I supposed to know? I got a text from Ash saying to get to the hospital as soon as I can." Sam explains.

This time everyone gives Ash a reaction of perplexed looks "I knew the mystery of the text would get him here faster than letting him know my mom is in labor."

"I wish you would have told me specifically what the matter was so I'm not driving like a maniac. I could have run over someone." Sam turns to Tracy and puts a finger to his lip, hinting him not to speak of what happened on their drive over. Tracy zips his lips.

"I can't believe our Ash is going to be a father." Jessie says after Oak and Tracy get settled in.

"It's a scary thought." Gary follows.

"You're a scary thought!" Ash yells.

"I think Ash is gonna be a great father." Misty chimes in, sitting next to Ash. "He's one of the most caring, loving people in the universe. Have you seen the way he cares for his poke'mon?"

"Yeah only because he keeps them in their poke'balls most of the time." Gary reminds her "if he had to put up with all of their name repeating narcissism all the time he'd go crazy. He can't keep a baby in a poke'ball, but I'm sure he'll try."

"I would not." Ash says.

"You have already bought a poke'ball sheets and blanket set, like you're going to try and train the baby into believing he belongs inside of one." Brock points out, sitting on the other side of Ash.

"I saw a poke'ball plushie in the new crib too." Dawn recalls.

"I get free poke'ball merchandise from the poke'mon league okay?" Ash defends himself "You're all just jealous because I'm a poke'mon master." he crosses his arms.

"Chuu." Pikachu nods with a smile, sitting on his master's lap.

"You better not be siding with them, nipple cheeks." Ash says to his poke'mon.

"Pika pika." Pikachu shakes his head.

"Don't listen to them, Ash. You're gonna be a good dad." Misty puts her hand on his and imagines what it will be like:

* * *

><p><em>In the morning when you wake up<br>__Open your eyes to a new day  
><em>_Look around at the gifts you've got  
><em>_You've been so lucky along the way_

Ash sits on the edge of his young son's bed reading his auto-biography as a bed time story.

"Then what happened?" his son asks, still wide awake.

"Um, uh…Bulbasaur, sleep powder." Ash whispers.

Bulbasaur hops on to the bed and uses it's sleep powder attack to put the kid to sleep. "Good job, Bulbasaur. That works way better than your dumb Bulbaby."

_Time to finish what you've begun  
><em>_Have the faith, you're the one  
><em>_Throw your hat high - up to the sun_

Ash's son is about a year older now, standing in the backyard naked "I don't want to take a bath out here, dad."

"I have to save on the water bill." Ash says "now use shower, Squirtle!"

Squirtle sprays Ash's son with water. Pidgeot follows up by using whirlwind to dry him. Then one of his Butterfree's offspring, Caterpie uses stringshot to around the kid's waist to create a towel.

_Now you face the greatest test  
><em>_Use the lessons that you've learned  
><em>_Your goal is to be the best  
><em>_And claim the prize that you've earned_

"Throw it here, son." Ash says, squatting down at a baseball field with a catcher's mitt on his hand.

Ash's son takes a deep breath and pitches the ball to his dad's glove, which has a crudely painted caterpie on the inside. "Way to go, son. You caught caterpie. Now look it's a wild pidgeotto." He takes off the glove and grabs another one from a pile of gloves with pictures of poke'mon painted on the inside.

_Ever since you were a young man  
><em>_You've kept your eye on the master plan  
><em>_To reach for the top - and touch the sky_

Ash is out in the forest with his son, being filmed for his new show 'The Poke'mon Hunter.' "Well lookey here, mates. We've stumbled on an Ekans. Danger danger danger. It's got a highly venomous bite and you should never touch it. But I'm the poke'mon hunter damn it." Ash reaches for the ekans, but it turns and bites his hand. "Crikey!"

"Dad!" his son rushes to his side.

"Son, I'm a goner. Whatever happens, just remember the most important lesson I've taught you." Ash says, gasping for air.

"Stay away from bikes?" his son asks.

"And beedrills." Ash adds.

"Hey I found an antidote in my pocket." His son says, holding it up.

"Oh never mind." Ash takes a sigh of relief.

_It's your destiny  
><em>_To spread your wings and fly_

Ash and his 12 year old son stand on a Cliffside "Get ready." He tells his son "Now jump!"

His son jumps off the cliff on to a Charizard flying by. The poke'mon desperately tries to shake him off, flying wildly and breathing it's fire. Ash's son uses his long hair to tie it around the Charizard's horn, calming it down to fly under his control.

"You've sealed the bond!" Ash shouts from the cliff.

_You can do it if you really try  
><em>_You can do it if you really try  
><em>_Spread your wings and learn to fly  
><em>_You can do it if you really, really try_

Ash's 13 year old son sits in the living room playing the latest Call of Duty game on the latest X-box console. Ash walks in "Hey, son. Are you ready to enter in the father-son games this Saturday?"

"No, dad. That's boring and stupid." His son replies.

"Mom!" Ash yells, apparently still living with her "our son evolved into a teenager!" he laughs "now teenager I choose you…to go mow the lawn."

Ash's son sighs and gets up to do his chores.

_Keep movin forward to stay alive  
><em>_Trust your heart and you'll survive  
><em>_Follow your dreams, never let them die  
><em>_It's your destiny  
><em>_To spread your wings and fly(You can do it if you really try by…not sure, but it's from a Poke'mon soundtrack)_

Now Ash's son is on his own poke'mon journey, and in a pickle. An Aipom took his hat, which his father gave to him the day he left Pallet Town. Aipom was in a tree wearing the hat, and taunting the trainer.

"Give me back my hat!" he yells.

"Relax. It's just a hat." His scantily dressed female friend says.

"I had to do like a million chores to get that hat!" he shouts back at her.

* * *

><p>Rick and Todd were also at the hospital, just outside the waiting room, preparing themselves for the birth of Ash's incest child so they could get the first photographs of him. "Those pics are gonna be worth a ton." Todd says, licking his lips in anticipation.<p>

"How are we going to get past the guards?" Rick asks.

"Guards?" Todd was confused.

"Look." Rick points to the room where Delia was giving birth.

Todd looks to see two Sythers standing on each side of the door wearing shirts that said 'Paparazzi Police' "Damn. We'll have to create a diversion."

"Maybe we could-" Rick's plan was cut off by his cell phone ringing. "Hmm?" he takes out his phone, but does not recognize the number. He answers it "Hello?"

"Hi is this Rick? Rick Sure?" a male voice asks.

"Yeah who is this?"

"It's Max. The guy from the deli the other day. I was with a girl and we were really interested in why you were in Pallet Town." Max reminds him.

"Oh right. Uh this isn't the best time right now." Rick tells him.

"I know who killed your wife."

Rick's eyes enlarge "…what?"

"He's at the police station. If you want closure, you have to come down here immediately." Max says.

"I'm on my way." Rick hangs up the phone and heads for the exit.

"Rick where are you going?" Todd catches up with him.

"They caught the killer…" Rick says, and continues on his way.

Todd stands there, stunned. He watches his rival-turned friend walk away to pursue something bigger. He looks back, where a big opportunity was waiting for him, but instead of turning back, he followed Rick.

* * *

><p>Back in the waiting room Ash was reflecting on his life up to this point "I can't believe the rollercoaster my life has been on. It's gone up and down, and slowly made its way to the highest of highs, and then fallen down to the lowest of lows in an instant."<p>

"Life is a lot like sex, Ash." Misty says "It can be fun, rough, disappointing, and goes by way too fast. But at the same time it's the most amazing thing in the world."

"I never thought of it that way." Ash says.

"I think life is more like a penis." Brock chimes in his interpretation "It's hard, it goes up and down, and it's never as long as you want it to be. But there are a few moments when it feel good and you're proud of it."

"I prefer to say it's more like a vagina." Tracy adds "It opens, it closes, it-"

"Okay enough of these disgusting analogies." May says angrily "why can't you compare life to a blooming flower or the sun. It rises and falls each day. It can be bright and then diminish."

"Those are boring analogies, May." Sam tells her "I'm on their side with this one."

Ash laughs "Poor uninteresting May."

May grits her teeth "Shouldn't you be holding your mom's hand or something while she's going through labor?"

"Uh, okay." Ash sweat drops and gets up, taking Pikachu with him to his mom's room.

Silence ensues for a few minutes following Ash's absence "I wonder where Ash's life-coaster is going next. Up or down?" Joey asks.

"I think…" Misty speaks "I think it's gonna go back up. I know Ash, and his life will shoot back up to the top. It always does no matter what adversity he faces." She smiles. In turn so does everyone else, wanting nothing but the best for the poke'mon master.

* * *

><p>Rick and Todd walk through the entrance of the police station where Max and Molly are waiting. "Rick, over here." Max gestures him over with his hand.<p>

"Where is he?" Rick asks impatiently, nervously.

"In an interrogation room." Max replies, leading the way.

"How did…" Rick begins to ask, still unable to comprehend the news.

"He just tried to kill me with an explosive device, and then once he was brought in I started to put pieces together, and plus he admitted to more than I could ever imagine." Max explains, leading him into a room with the permission of the police.

"Rick Sure?" the cop who arrested the suspect asks as soon as Rick stepped into the room.

"Yes." Rick shakes his hand.

"I'm officer Matthews. That's your guy right in there." Matthews points at the window/two-way mirror.

Rick walks up to the window and stares through at the man sitting in a chair in front of a table. He stares at him long and hard, trying to see if he could recognize the figure. "I don't recognize him."

"His name is Bryan Anderson." Max tells him "he's a friend of Ash's and used to date Molly." He looks at his girlfriend and flashes her a smile. She returns the favor "She told me he used to work at an explosives manufacturing company. The company that made the bomb he tried to kill me with and the same device that…" Max stopped talking, not wanting to say those horrible words.

"He must have been the one who hooked Ash's yard up with all those mines." Todd states.

Rick stares at Bryan with a blank emotionless expression. His mind however was racing with a million thoughts. "I wish I could just speak to him. And find out why, and beat the shit out of him if he did it…"

Officer Matthews takes Rick by the arm and walks him several feet away from Todd and Molly "I'm not supposed to do this, but I'm gonna let you talk to this guy face to face. I know about the incident. And your pain. And I think you deserve some closure."

"Thanks." Rick shakes the officer's hand.

* * *

><p>Back at the hospital, the wait was intolerable, so they had broken into song to pass the time and keep themselves entertained.<p>

Nothing in the world can bring us down-Dawn  
>No, not us.-May<br>Mime Mime-Ms. Mime (translation: not us)  
>Spread a little sunshine all around- Joey<br>There's never enough!-Brock

All we wanna do!-Gary  
>Is have a good time!-Jessie<br>Having lots of fun!-James  
>Wit all dees friends of mine!-Meowth<p>

All we wanna do!-Samuel  
>Is celebrate!-Misty<br>Every time we've been together!-Tracy/Duplica  
>It's been great!-Gisele <em>(all we wanna do by…I'm not sure but it's on the Totally Poke'mon soundtrack)<em>

"All my friends are here with me." Ash continues the singing, emerging from the entrance "and things are good, as they can be…" his smile disappears when he notices everyone is staring at him. "What? I can't sing with you guys?"

"How's your mother?" Sam asks.

"She just had the baby!" Ash exclaims happily.

After an initial moment of silence, everyone hops off their asses and runs to the room to see the baby. After everyone has their I.D's checked by the paparazzi syther security at the door, they're cleared for entry.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Ketchum." Misty says before anyone else can, crowding around her and the baby with the rest of the group.

"He's adorable…" May squeals "but…why is his hair blue?" this attention to detail sparked confusion through the minds of everyone else. Indeed this new born had blue hairs sprouting out of the top of his head.

"I think I know why…" Delia says.

* * *

><p>Bryan sits patiently at the table in the interrogation room, when his thoughts are interrupted by the opening door. In steps Rick, who stops at the doorway after sealing himself inside. Bryan waves at him.<p>

"Don't wave at me. Not if you did what I think you did." Rick warns. He approaches the table and sits down in the chair opposite of Bryan.

"You're a lucky man." Bryan says.

"Fuck you! Why did you kill my wife?" Rick yells, boiling with anger, barely able to restrain the violent revenge swirling in his brain.

"I was in love with Rachel…" Bryan answers.

Rick raises an eyebrow "Go on…"

Bryan looks down at his hands "I-"

"Look at me when you talk!" Rick yells.

Bryan lifts his head and forces himself to match his eyes to Rick's. "Your wife was having an affair with me." Those words made Rick's blood run cold, and froze him stiff "I loved her a lot. I wanted her to myself so…"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…<em>

Bryan pulls up in his car in front of Rick's house with Rachel in the passenger seat. "Leave him, Rachel. I'm ten times the man that girl will ever be."

"I can't, Bryan. I love him too much. Look, I don't think we should do this anymore. It's not right. I love my husband. I fucked up." Tears start to strain down her cheek. She opens the door and gets out.

Rick watches through the blinds in the house, glaring.

"You're making a mistake." Bryan tells her.

"I already made a mistake." Rachel closes the door and walks to the house.

During the course of the week, Bryan remained close, spying on Rick to get his schedule and plot a way to erase him from the picture. He discovers that Rick has to deliver a set of photographs to his employer on Thursday as the deadline. When that day came…

Rick lays sick in bed with multiple blankets covering him. He had a damp rag on his forehead and an abundance of liquids around him. Rachel, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, gives his hand a squeeze.

"I'm gonna lose my job…if I don't make the deadline." Rick manages to say.

"I can do that for you, honey." Rachel kisses her husband's hand.

"No, that's okay. Just stay with me." Rick pleads.

"I'll be right back." She gets up to leave.

Everything seemed to play out in slow motion for Rick, and his wife's words echoed in his ears. "Wait. Don't go." he lifts his hand up, but is too weak to do anything else.

"It's gonna be okay." Rachel walks out the door.

* * *

><p>Rick was hanging on every word coming out of Bryan's mouth. It was almost impossible to understand. "That bomb was meant for me." He realized "I was supposed to die that day."<p>

"Yeah. But then you ruined everything. Asshole." Bryan tries to cross his arms but the cuffs made that impossible "damn cuffs, I can't even cross my arms. I want my lawyer."

"Fuck you!" Rick leaps over the table and grabs Bryan's neck with his hands and strangles him. The two fall on to the floor, and Rick proceeds to kick the crap out of his wife's killer.

Officer Matthews, Max, Molly, and Todd watch through the two-way mirror. "Are you gonna allow this?" Molly asks, stunned.

"Allow what? I don't see anything wrong with this picture." Matthews responds. "the camera isn't running anyways"

Molly smiles. So too does Max and Todd.

* * *

><p>"Ash…this isn't your son after all." Delia tells her son.<p>

"What do you…mean?" Ash asks, confused. The news creates a bustle of anxious confused whispers throughout the room.

Delia turns to James "James, you're a father."

The room just gasped.

"Ooooh-Eeeeh!" James squeals his trademark squeal.

"How is that possible?" Brock asks.

Delia smiles "It happened when I was out of town in Saffron City…"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

After a long day at the garden expo, Delia and James get to the hotel where they're staying. "I had fun today." Delia brushes her bangs out of the way.

"So did I. I guess I'll see you tomorrow maybe." James brushes his lone string of hair out of the way that hangs down the middle of his face. He turns to leave.

"Wait!" Delia shouts.

"Yeah?" James turns around.

"Do you want to come up to my room and talk or something?" Delia asks.

"I'd like that." James smiles

Delia moans as James thrusts his cock in and out of her pussy. "Oh James." She scratches his back with one hand and clenches his hair in the other.

James squeal-moans "Your pussy is so soft and wet."

"You should join team COCKET!" Delia screams.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhh mom!" Ash makes a disgusted face, along with everybody else.<p>

"You didn't need to tell us everything in detail." Misty shudders.

"We did it a dozen times that week." James says proudly.

"Ash." Brock puts a hand on Ash's shoulder "how does this make you feel?"

"Mmmm-" Ash's lips slowly form a smile and then he lets his emotions burst out "this is awesome!" he exclaims with glee "this is a cause for celebration. I want everyone to come over to my house and watch the sex video we made on my home theatre."

"Why do we have to watch porn to celebrate?" Joey asks.

"I'm with Ash. That sounds like a great idea!" Brock high fives Ash.

"There's nothing better than amateur porn." Sam agrees.

"Then it's settled. Ha ha, let's go!" Ash runs out the door, leaving everyone else stagnant.

* * *

><p>After beating the crap out of Bryan, Rick made his way to a nearby park and found a bench to sit on and reflect on his thoughts. He sat there with his head lowered and his hands together. He wasn't sure if things were better now that he had closure or before when it was still a mystery. Either way, he was extremely depressed.<p>

"Rick." Todd approaches him with a look of sorrow in his eyes.

Rick does not respond or even lift his head to acknowledge him.

Todd decided the best thing he could do was be there for his friend and comfort him. He sits down next to Rick. "Rick…"

"I can't believe she was cheating on me with that guy." Rick finally spoke.

"You can't let that eat you up. You wanted to catch the mother fucker that did it, and you did." Todd reminds him "soak that up."

"But-"

"And the bomb was meant for you. You're still here. You should be grateful and move on with your life." Todd says, desperately trying to reach Rick.

"I guess…" Rick sighs.

"Rick! Todd!" Molly shouts, running towards them with Max.

"What's up?" Todd asks after the couple runs up to them.

"We're going to Ash's party." Max tells them "Apparently Mrs. Ketchum's son turned out to belong to someone else so Ash is having a big party to celebrate. You guys are welcome to come along."

"What do you say, Rick? It'll help you forget about today. Have some fun." Todd tells him.

"Okay." Rick says, finally lifting his head.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before the party at Ash's mansion was in full swing. The drinking and dancing was already in effect. But no one was having more fun than Ash, who threw hundred dollar bills in the air as he skipped around the house, spreading the joy and wealth(unlike most wealthy individuals).<p>

In addition to all the people partying and Pikachu and Ms. Mime and Meowth, Ash's other poke'mon were contributing to the party. Pidgeot was flying around outside with a party hat on, along with Charizard and Butterfree. Haunter and Primeape tended to the mini bar in the kitchen, getting plenty to drink.

Geodude humped Ash's leg, making him laugh "Go ahead, Horny-dude. Hump all you want." He laughs again.

"Ash sure is happy." Misty observes.

"You'd be happy too if you found out that the baby you made with your mom turned out not to be yours." Brock says.

"Jynx!" Jynx sneaks up behind Brock.

"What the hell are you doing here? Were you even invited?" Brock asks his stalker.

"Jynx jynx." She nods.

"I guess I have to stay away from the booze tonight." Brock storms away angrily.

"Hi, Jynx." Misty smiles at the poke'mon.

"Jynx jynx!" she flips Misty off with an obvious translation, making her frown.

In the kitchen Delia had a decent crowd of people around her consisting of the ex-team rocket trio, Professor Oak, Joey, May, and Dawn. "It sure was nice of the doctors to let you go home so soon after giving birth." Sam says.

Delia holds her new born son "We don't have the best doctors in this town." She reminds him.

"Did you ever decide on a name, Mrs. Ketchum?" May asks, curious.

"I sure did. After lots of thought, I decided to name him...Dust." Delia answers.

"Dust Ketchum? Isn't that kind of an insulting name?" Jessie asks.

Dawn coughs "Ash"

"What if there's a prophecy somewhere about the world turning to dust? I think hard about these things." Delia explains.

"Makes sense." Sam nods and crosses his arms, impressed.

"I'm not sure Dust will be pleased with that name." Jessie says quietly but loud enough to be heard.

"I know one thing for sure." James puts an arm around Delia's waist "I'm going to be by your side to help raise little Dusty. Through economic catastrophes and raging storms. No matter the challenge I will provide a sufficient future for my son in the face of harsh adversity."

"Aww, James." Delia kisses him on the lips.

Jessie and Meowth become grossed out and exchange a look of unpleasant expressions, and then both take a shot of tequila.

In the living room, the stereo blasted a song that only Ash was dancing to.

_Pikachu!  
>You know that there's no one so...<br>I choose you!  
>There's no else that I'd rather...<br>Have you by my side!  
>'N you can help me win this fight!<br>Because we need to face the challenge that's ahead!(Pikachu I Choose You-poke'mon soundtrack)_

"Pikachu!" Ash sings "You know there is no other...I choose you! Because you are my brother..."

"Hey Ash!" Gary shouts.

Ash stops dancing and singing "What's up Gare?"

"I noticed that you don't have a twenty foot high wall around your house anymore. Or any wall. What's up with that?" he asks.

"I also had the maze cut down, got rid of the mines, and my security too." Ash smiles.

"But I thought you wanted to keep trespassers out." Gary points out.

"Yeah I did. But I'm moving on with my life. Since Ritchie's sex change operation has swept the media circuits, I now feel safe and I can live normally again." Ash explains.

"I'm glad to hear that." Gary smiles.

"So what are you gonna do now, Ash?" Tracy asks with his arm around Duplica.

"I was thinking about opening up a gym by the beach and instruct trainers." He responds "and I'm going to release a bunch of my poke'mon into a sanctuary on this island reserve I found out about."

"Wow. Ash Ketchum releasing his poke'mon. I never thought I'd see the day." Brock says, leaning against one of the walls.

"I know aren't you proud?" Ash asks.

"I was being sarcastic. You release your poke'mon all the time." Brock replies.

"Name one." Ash crosses his arms.

"Butterfree, Pidgeot, Haunter, Lapras, Beedrill, Larvitar, Primeape, Squirtle, Charizard, and who knows how many others you secretly got rid of."

"Wait a second. I never even caught Haunter so you're wrong!" Ash yells.

"Then what's it doing here?" Brock asks.

"If you're accusing me of stealing Haunter from Sabrina in the middle of the night…I'd like to know how you found that out." Ash says.

"Just go back to dancing." Brock says, using his hands to gesture/wave him away.

As Ash goes back to singing and dancing, Ms. Mime tends to the front door after being the only one to hear the doorbell ring. "Mime." She greets the newest guests and lets them in: Max, Molly, Todd and Rick.

"What a cutie!" Molly quickly spots the newborn baby in Delia's arms and rushes over to say hi, pulling Max along with her. "What's his name?"

"Dust." Delia replies with a heartwarming smile.

"Ehh.." Max and Molly sweat drop.

Rick walks right by the crowd and heads to the bar to load up on alcohol. He mixes himself a pitcher combining all sorts of intoxicating liquids and gulps it down. Todd worries for his friend, but walks away to leave him be.

"Hey Todd!" Ash shouts.

"Huh?" Todd turns to face him "hi, Ash."

"Get a picture of this." Ash raises his fist with an extended middle finger, flipping him off, followed by laughter "I'm just kidding buddy." Ash puts his arm around Todd's shoulder.

"Someone's happy." Todd says.

"Todd!" Misty yells, walking up to him with her arms crossed.

"M-M-Misty? Uh hi. I forgot you were here…" Todd sweat drops.

"I haven't heard from you in months. You haven't returned any my messages. This is how you act when you have a child on the way?" she confronts him angrily.

"Misty I'm…" Todd lowers his head.

Ash watches the two, and then manages to put two and two together, realizing that Todd is the father of Misty's unborn child. It didn't matter who was the father to him though. There isn't anyone he would be happy about. It killed him to stay there, so he headed towards the kitchen.

But before he could enter, a crowd of people emerged, blocking his path in the likes of Delia, Professor Oak, Jessie, James, Meowth and…well everyone else that was in the kitchen.

"I have an announcement that I wanted to do with plenty of witnesses around." Molly says "so I don't make the mistake Duplica made."

Duplica rolls her eyes and Tracy puts a hand on the back of his neck.

"I'm pregnant, Max." she says, turning to him.

"Uh…" Max wasn't sure what to say.

"We're gonna have a baby. Are you happy?" Molly asks.

"Well I mean, it's not that I'm not happy but…I don't have a job or any money to take care of a kid." Max frowns.

"You can work for me." Tracy says "and run the lab as my partner."

"Huh?" Max raises an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about, Tracy?" Gary asks.

"Tell them, Professor, or should I say Mr. Oak." Tracy says, giving the floor to Samuel.

"Very well." Sam clears his throat "I'm retiring, and making Tracy the new professor in town." He puts his arm around Tracy's shoulder.

"Professor Sketchit?" Ash's jaw drops.

"What about me Grandpa? I thought that position was going to me." Gary reminds him.

"Tracy has been by my side at the laboratory for the past twelve years while you've consistently showed no interest in any of the responsibilities associated with the lab." Sam explains. All Gary can do is lower his head in shame.

"All hail Professor Sketchit." Ash gets down on his knees and laughs.

"How much has Ash had to drink?" Delia asks Brock.

"He hasn't had anything to drink." Brock answers.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that magic juice. I'll be right back!" Ash gets up and runs into the kitchen to inhale alcohol alongside Rick.

"I think I'll get a piece of that too." Todd starts to walk off, but Misty pulls on the back of his shirt to prevent him from leaving.

"I'm not done with you, asshole. You're not running away from this. It's your responsibility too." She tells him.

"Come on, Misty. I was just a guy trying to have some fun. You can't actually expect me to give up the next 18 years of my life because of a few minutes of sex. I'm not a male Horsea. I don't have the burden of being pregnant. I'll send you some checks okay. That's my way." Todd dramatically tells her.

"You inconsiderate, selfish, little-" Misty searches her vocabulary for more words to insult him when another woman interrupts her rant.

"Todd I've been looking for you." May says

"What's up? Sorry Misty I'm busy. Talk to you later though." Todd waves her away, but she does not budge.

"Todd…I'm pregnant." She says, taking his hand in hers.

"What?" Todd yells. He stands in between Misty and May, looking back and forth at both of them, stricken with panic. He falls to his knees.

Rick walks into the room past Brock's 'IntoxiTector' on the counter reading a level of DANGEROUSLY OVER-DRUNK. "Toddy! What's up man? Hey how is it going?" he stumbles over to him.

"He's in a world of trouble." Misty answers for him.

"No it's cool. Meowth and those guys, they don't work for team rocket anymore. You're fine, man." Rick tries to tell him. "big trouble is not gonna follow you."

"And they're not gonna capture Pikachu." Ash adds, re-emerging from the kitchen, with the alcohol starting to take effect.

"Ash take it easy on the booze will ya." Misty warns him, trying to snatch his glass of Smirnoff.

"Ohhh come on try to catch me." Ash sings, running away from her "catch me if you can. Ohh come on try to catch me. Oh catch me if you can. Come on come on catch me now, catch me Misty-mon. Come on try to catch me now, you can't catch me anyhow." He sings till he runs into someone, dropping and spilling his glass on the ground.

"Woah Ash are you okay?" his old friend Mumble asks.

"Mumble you made it!" Ash gives him a hug "did you bring the gold?"

Mumble holds up a disc in a clear protective case "Sure did, fully edited."

"Yes!" Ash swipes the disc and runs back into the living room "Everybody I got the porn. Follow me to the theatre room so we can start the show!" he announces.

"Wait he was serious?" Duplica asks.

"What are we waiting for let's go get good seats!" Tracy grabs her hand and runs after Ash, who leads and ushers everyone into his theatre room, where they take their seats.

"This is so exciting I've never been to a movie premiere." Jessie says, digging into a bag of popcorn.

"I wonda if Jimmy's sex scene is in it." Meowth says, sitting next to her.

"Programs!" Ash hands out sheets of paper to everyone.

Jessie reads through it "It says it features sexual encounters from Ash and friends during the past week."

"Oh. I guess dat will be fun." Meowth says. "as long as it isn't in tree-D."

Brock begins to sweat "I'm nervous. What if I didn't give a good performance?" he asks Pikachu, who sits on one side of him.

"Pi chu Pikachu." Pikachu taps his paw on Brock's hand for reassurance.

"I'm sure you did great." Gary says, sitting on the other side of him.

The lights dim out and the pre-movie messages come on the screen to the lowering voices of everyone in the theatre. 'In case of a fire or emergency, please run, don't walk to the nearest exit.' They're told on the screen.

After a few trailers promoting some of Mumble's future homemade high-school budget films as a way of self-promotion, the movie begins:

It starts with Brock and Gary each banging a woman together on the same bed at the Friendship Inn Motel. And since it's the first scene, and it's edited straight to the point, it gets a large gasp from the audience.

"What have I agreed to watch?" Dawn asks, stunned.

"Mmm." Delia touches her thigh, turned on.

"Hell yeah we fucked those chicks man." Brock high fives Gary.

The scene shifts to the next room over where Mumble is having his cock rode on the couch by some hot skank. "Oh yeah, bitch. That's it." he slaps her ass.

"Why would you call her a bitch? That seems mean." Joey asks Mumble, sitting right next to him.

"I don't know I can't control what I say during sex." He explains "wanna see?" he asks, but is dismissed by the wave of her hand.

In the same room, Bryan the now ex-bar owner was fucking one of his customers on her stomach with authority, making the bed shake violently.

Cut to the next scene we see a threesome between Tracy, Duplica, and Lisa who are soon accompanied by Ditto, posing as a second Duplica.

"Kinky." Delia says, enjoying the movie thus far.

The next clip depicts Ritchie and Macy having sex from that same night. Macy moans Ritchie's name as he fucks her.

"He seemed to enjoy being a guy during that." Ash says in reference to Ritchie's sudden recent sex change.

"Hey, Brock." Gary whispers "would you fuck Ritchie, I mean Roxanne now?"

"I'd have to see what she looks like. We'll do a google image search after the movie." Brock whispers back.

The movie shifts to the beach where Brock is dancing with topless women and feeling up on them, till he find one who returns his promiscuous behavior and the two make out and slunk down to the sand where it isn't long before they're having sex.

"How did Brock manage that?" Misty asks, sitting beside Ash.

"He used the best kept secret guys have when it comes to scoring with women." Ash smiles.

"He lied to her?" Misty asks.

"You know about that?" Ash asks, surprised.

The beach scene cuts to the forest where Jaria the ocarina guy is fucking Gisele against a tree, with her still wearing her top and her skirt.

"What the fuck? Who was filming us?" Gisele screams.

"Shut up I'm trying to listen!" Brock shouts at her.

Gisele and Jaria shout compliments at each other on screen, continuing to fuck with a great passion. The film cuts back to the beach where a point of view camera angle shows Ash receiving a blow job from one of the gullible women he met.

"Who's that dick?" several of the people curiously ask.

"It's Ash!" Brock and Tracy reply

Still at the beach, the scene moves to Tracy fucking a blonde haired woman against a rock. She moans at the top of her lungs.

"When was this?" Duplica asks her mate angrily.

"That was before we were canon." Tracy replies with a nervous tone and a drop of sweat from his forehead "we weren't exclusive yet."

Before they know it another visual shows Tracy having sex in his room at the lab with Julie, the girl Duplica noticed was flirting with Tracy at the beach.

"What about that?" Duplica asks in an angrier tone.

"We still weren't exclusive. Just watch the movie. Geez." Tracy crosses his arms in frustration, and so does Duplica.

Tracy's scene ended and followed up with Brock fucking Mercedes doggie style on her bed. "Harder harder!" she yells.

Soon a man's voice can be heard on screen shouting "What the hell is this?" but Brock ignores him and continues to fuck the man's girlfriend until Detective Allan Matthews enters the scene and kicks the crap out of Brock with a combination of punches and kicks. This gets a laugh from the audience watching.

"Hey you gotta admire my devotion." Brock says, smirking.

Now we come to Ash playing strip-cards with Lillica in her bedroom, which ignites some hollering from the crowd.

"Ash got laid?" Gary asks.

Soon Ash leaps on to Lillica, desperately trying to get her panties off so he can fuck her, but it's an obvious struggle on Lillica's part and an attempted rape on Ash's. The ending to this tragedy gets some more laughs from everyone, including Ash who's too intoxicated to feel bad about it.

The laughter subsides as now a new camera angle moves through the hallway of the Ketchum estate and into a room where Samuel Oak is banging Gisele, which only results in a reaction of disgust from the viewers.

"Way to go, grampa!" Gary gets up and high fives the old man.

"I was drunk. I didn't know!" Gisele defends her position.

"She likes that Oak wood." Sam winks.

"This is your chance, Ash!" Brock yells and faces the camera at him. "You have a smoking hot naked chick with a wet pussy laying passed out in your bed. What kind of man wouldn't take advantage of this situation?"

"You better not be recording this." Ash tries to wrestle the camera from Brock, but he tosses it to Tracy. "I'm not gonna do it. End of story. I don't want it to happen this way. This wasn't a good idea. I want a girl to have sex with me because she wants to." He dramatically tells them.

"Fine. Fine. Then I'll fuck her." Brock takes off his shirt and walks over behind Dawn's unconscious body. "Tracy film this." He orders and takes off his pants. "Let me show you how a man acts." Brock pulls off his boxers, exposing his erect penis. He gets on to the bed with his each of his hands to one side of Dawn's body, and his knees each to one side of her legs. He forces his penis into her vagina and quickly begins to bang her.

Dawn became stirred by this, and drifted in and out of unconsciousness, moaning every now and then, feeling the pleasure of Brock's penetrating force.

Sweat drips from Brock's exhausted red face "This…is how…you…(moan)…fuck a passed out bitch."

As this scene unfolded, you can imagine Dawn's surprise and anger rising within her. "Brock you fucking rapist!" she yells.

"No. you're enjoying it. see?" Brock points to the screen, showing Dawn's emotionless unconscious face.

"I'm gonna tear your dick off you-" Dawn is interrupted by the sudden hollering, cheering and whistling in response to the next image on the screen "Huh?"

It was May and Dawn making out completely naked on a bed in one of the rooms of the mansion. The girls explore one another's bodies with their hands, groping and squeezing along the way. The girls kiss passionately with their tongues. May moves on top of Dawn and licks her nipples, slowly moving her way down in between her legs where she eats her pussy.

"Hell yeah!" Brock high fives Gary once again.

"We-we were drunk!" Dawn yells, blushing, not remembering anything about that night.

"I wasn't." May says quietly.

"It's almost over!" Mumble alerts the audience. "every good movie has to have a surprise ending right?"

Gary's determined sweating pleasured face appeared on the screen. The shot of him slowly zooms out, revealing him fucking someone, until the shot is wide enough to show him penetrating Brock from behind…

"AHHHHH!" Brock and Gary both scream in horror, jumping out of their seats with their hands on their heads.

A reaction of gasps, laughs, cheering, and vomit mixes into the room's atmosphere, creating a wave of excitement and disgust. Those feelings reach its peak once Gary cums inside of Brock…

Once again Brock and Gary scream until they faint…leaving the room with a flood of laughter.

"Hey, Dawn. Now is your chance to cut off his dick." May whispers to her.

"I think he's suffered enough." Dawn responds.

* * *

><p>A couple hours after the movie ended, the party was starting to clear out as time past midnight. "Where's everyone going? There's plenty more fun still." Ash says, drunkenly stumbling around and setting off the IntoxiTector, reading he can be taken advantage of.<p>

"It was a fun party, Ash." Mumble says, walking out the door with several other people.

"Hey baby." Ash walks up to an attractive female "I don't wanna brag, but you're beautiful do you want to go to my room?"

"Mime!" Ms. Mime slaps him across the face and walks away.

"What? what I say?" Ash frowns, losing another missed opportunity to get laid, though unaware this time it's a good thing.

Just about everyone had already left with the exception of Rick and Todd who were still packing up their gear to leave. The alcohol's effect had worn off of Rick now. He noticed that Todd was collecting all his spy cams he had installed earlier that week.

"Are we done here?" Rick asks.

"There's no longer a story to cover." Todd says "I've got another gig anyways. I'm going back to Poke'mon Island to get more pictures. Poke'mon photography has always been my true calling. I still remember snapping those shots of Mew that made me so famous." He happily sighs, remembering those days.

"I remember that. Was that on the moon?" Rick asks.

"No it was in the rainbow cloud!" Todd shouts, like he's had this discussion many times. "well I had fun." Todd stick his hand out.

"Thanks for everything." Rick shakes his hand "Oh! I forgot my camera. I'll be back."

"Do you want me to go with?" Todd asks.

"No that's okay. There aren't any sythers guarding it" Rick laughs "go ahead and take off."

"All right. Till next time." Todd gives him a salute and walks out of the house, while Rick goes to search for his camera.

Ash continued to party, sucking down another mixed drink he made and then sing random lyrics "Born to be a winner. Johto!" he laughs and then spots a familiar person standing near the end of the hall by the door of his bedroom. "Misty?"

She stood there wearing her old outfit from their adventure days. Her tiny yellow shirt, short blue shorts, topped off by those goofy suspenders. Her hair was down, and she had a finger in her mouth, trying to seduce the drunken poke'mon master.

"I thought you left…" Ash says, checking out her body.

Misty smiles and motions for him to come over to her with her finger, and then takes off her shirt.

Ash walks over to her and puts his hands on her hips, followed by a gentle kiss on her lips. Misty kisses him back, while exploring his mouth with her tongue. Ash opens the door to his room and leads her over to the bed, where they fall on, continuing to make out.

Rick stuffs his camera into his pocket after finding it and walks down the hall to leave, walking by Ash's room, spotting the make out scene on the bed from the corner of his eye. Shortly after passing by the room, he comes to a stop, and then takes a couple steps backwards to peek his head in and get a good look at the two.

He remembers the opportunity that fled him last year…

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Ash and Misty made out on the spot where they met all those years ago, when a Beedrill dropped down and chased Misty away, leaving Ash alone and saddened(with Misty's clothes)._

_There in the bushes hidden was a member of the paparazzi who was waiting to get the photographs of the million dollar moment. It was Rick. "Fucking beedrill." He said quietly and angrily to himself. "I would have made millions."_

* * *

><p>"Not this time." Rick pulls his camera back out and quickly snaps some pictures of Ash and Misty making out, going from clothed to nude.<p>

Ash wasted no time inserting his erect penis into Misty's aroused vagina, fucking away the demons lingering from the unfortunate incest incident or to put it another way: Incestident.

Rick enthusiastically documents the entire sexual encounter as Ash enthusiastically bangs Misty until he reaches a climax and collapses beside her.

* * *

><p>Ash slowly opened his eyes in the morning. A terrible headache hung over him due to the after effects of drinking too much. He puts a hand to his forehead and groans. When he turns to his side, he realizes that he did not sleep alone last night.<p>

There on the bed next to him laid Misty's top, shorts, and suspenders in a messy pile. "Misty?" he calls, though aware she isn't visibly in the room. "Oww." He continues to press the palm of his hand against his head.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu runs into the room and leaps on to the mattress next to Ash.

"Not so loud, buddy." Ash says "hey would you mind giving me some of that good old medicine?"

"Chu?" Pikachu shrugs his shoulders and gives his master a thunder-shock "pika-chu!"

"Thanks…" Ash gets out of bed, now with an even messier head of hair caused by the electricity. He gets dressed and walks down the hall, looking into each room for his missing bed mate. "Misty?" he calls, entering the kitchen where his mom was making breakfast. James sat at the table holding Dust in his arms.

"Good morning, son." James greets him with a laugh following.

"Don't call me that. It's creepy." Ash say sternly.

"Breakfast is almost ready, mister." Delia says in a very good mood.

"Mom, have you seen Misty?"

"Misty?" she turns around to meet his face "she left last night before the party was even over."

"Huh? But, we slept together last night…" Ash blushes.

"Oh. Well maybe she just pretended to leave to get you alone. And if that's true she's putting those things I taught her to good use." Delia smiles proudly.

"You've been teaching my friends how to score with me?" Ash asks, not very thrilled.

"No. Just Misty. She's the only one of your girlfriends I've had actual conversations with. I told her to seal your romantic fate years ago. So all I have to say is: finally!" she laughs.

Ash rolls his eyes "Anyways, I'm gonna go look for her. She couldn't have gone far. Her clothes are still in my bed." He desperately searches his giant four story home, checking every room, closet and hiding spot he can think of. He starts to wonder if maybe Misty went back home and left him her clothes as like a souvenir. He sighs.

The doorbell rings, bringing his thoughts to a pause. He quickly rushes to the front door and opens it up. An entire crowd of camera men and journalists litter his front yard and door steps. "Um…"

"How do you feel, Ash?" a journalist asks.

"I have a bad headache. And a surge of electricity in my veins." Ash answers.

"What was the sex like?" another journalist asks.

Ash laughs happily "Wow, um well it…uh" as Ash is about to answer the question, suddenly some thoughts cross his mind…

* * *

><p><em>Flashback montage-<em>

"Just you wait, Todd. Someday I'll be remembered for the most famous photograph of all time!" Rick yells as he and Todd are dragged down the hall by security in opposite directions.

"Did you bring my clothes?" Misty asks and coughs into a blanket she has wrapped around her body.

"Uhh…" Ash remembered that her clothes were still in the forest.

Ash stumbles around drunk during the party last night, setting off the IntoxiTector to indicate he can be taken advantage of.

"Brock warned us to keep him from getting close to Jynx when he's drunk because she becomes attractive to him." Mumble says.

* * *

><p>Ash stares out blankly to the impatient team of journalists. He turns around to see Jynx standing in the doorway. She blushes. "Ahh!"<p>

"So how do you feel?" the journalist asks.

Ash thinks hard about the right words to use. "Well…Sometimes something beautiful happens in this world. You don't know how to express yourself so you just gotta sing!"

Suddenly Ash is joined by the likes of Brock, Gary, Tracy, Delia, James, Misty, May, Dawn, Max, Molly, Duplica, Gisele, Sam, Jaria, Todd, Lisa, Bryan, Mumble, and Ritchie/Roxanne who sing and dance with him.

_I just had sex  
>And it felt so good<br>A woman let me put my penis inside her  
>I just had sex<br>And I'll never go back  
>To the not-having-sex<br>Ways of the past_

"Have you ever had sex? I have, it felt great. It felt so good when I did it with my penis."- Brock

"A girl let me do it. It literally just happened . Having sex could make a nice man out' the meanest."-Tracy

"You'll never guess where I just came from. I had sex. If I had to describe the feeling it was the best. When I had the sex man my penis felt great."- Gary

"And I called my parents right after I was done."-Brock

"Oh hey, didn't see you there. Guess what I just did. Had sex, undressed, saw her boobies and the rest."- Max

"Well sure nice of her to let you do that thing."-Sam

"Nice of any girl ever!"-Brock

"Now sing!"-Tracy

_I just had sex  
>And it felt so good <em>  
><em>A woman let me put my penis inside her <em>  
><em>I Wanna tell the world<em>

"To be honest I'm surprised she even wanted me to do it."-Sam

"Doesn't really make sense."- Gary

"But man, screw it"- Sam

"I ain't one to argue with a good thing."-Brock

"She could be my wife"- Jaria

"That good?"- Mumble

"The best 30 seconds of my life"-Jaria

"I'm so humbled by a girls ability to let me do her."- Tracy

"Cuz honestly I'd have sex with a pile of manure."-Brock

"With that in mind the soft, nice-smellin' girl's better."- Max

"Plus she let me wear my chain and my turtle neck sweater."-Gary

"So this one's dedicated to them girls that let us flop around on top of them. If you're near or far, whether short or tall, we wanna thank you all for lettin' us fuck you!"- Brock

"She kept looking at her watch."- Max

"Doesn't matter, I had sex!"-Brock

"But I cried the whole time."- Ritchie

"Doesn't matter, had sex."- Brock

"I think she might have been a racist"- Jaria

"Doesn't matter, had sex."-Brock- "She put a bag on my head?"

"Still counts!"- Gary

"I just had sex and my dreams came true. So if you had sex in the last 30 minutes then you're qualified to sing with me."-Ash

_I just had sex (everybody sing!)  
>And it felt so good (we all had sex!)<br>A woman let me put my penis inside her (I wanna tell the whole world!)  
>I just had sex (I just had sex!)<br>And I'll never go back (no, no, no!)  
>To the not-having-sex Ways of the past<br>Yeahhh (I Just Had Sex by Lonely Island and Akon)_

THE END

_I know ridiculous right? But I just couldn't pass on it. So forgive me, or not. My goal was to entertain you and provide laughs. I don't want to read criticism about how disgusting or silly this story was, but hey if you feel the need to throw those jabs in go ahead. A review is a review. But the goal of this story was to hit you with a big wave of entertainment with a few sentimental moments mixed in. Thanks to all you reviewers out there and I hope some of you readers who haven't commented yet will give me your input._


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A young man about 15 years old stands at a court house in Pallet Town filming a documentary for a school project. "Hello everyone. You might know me as your fellow class mate, Gunther. How could you forget? I have the worst name in town. That kid Dust Ketchum might be a close second. But I'm here to show you how our once peaceful boring town has changed in the last five or ten years."

The doors to the court house opens and out walks a crowd of people dressed up for a case.

"Here I'll show you an example. Excuse me sir." Gunther walks up to a man with spiky white hair. "What was the trial about? Something exciting and sexy?"

"I'm being sued for fifty bucks for spraying my neighbor with a hose." the man answers with a low gravely voice "but that fucker stole my newspaper! He stole it!" he shouts up close in the lens of the camera and then walks off.

"Heh…" Gunther sweat drops "that was just crazy old Barry Busey. And that wasn't a good example. Come follow me."

Gunther walks the streets of down town Pallet. "Legend has it that many years ago Pallet Town was a very peaceful and quiet place that prided it self in being a family friendly environment and retirement destination." he says "But our biggest draw was the poke'mon laboratory headed by now retired research Professor Samuel Oak." Gunther says in front of the lab in the background.

Tracy and James are in the front yard working on the lawn. They see Gunther and his camera crew and wave to them.

"Now Professor Tracy Sketchit and his assistant James Kojiro are running the lab." Gunther reveals.

Inside the lab, the wives mingle with their babies. Duplica and Delia have a conversation while their children Dust Ketchum and Phoebe Sketchit play together.

"You're stupid, Dust." 6 year old Phoebe says.

"You're just jealous cause my half brotha is a poke'mon master." Dust says

"Your half brother is a mom loving Jynx banger." Phoebe replies.

"Jynx is bootiful okay?" Dust shouts. "and who doesn't love their mommy?"

Back outside Gunther is waving back to Tracy and James following the cut away scene I just showed you. "So where is Professor Oak now you ask?"

Cut to a sign that says 'Misty's Beach'. "He can be found here most days." Gunther walks on to the beach to find the old professor lying beneath an umbrella on a beach chair sipping some Scotch. "How's retirement, professor?" Gunther asks.

"Don't call me professor anymore. Call me…happier Oak." Sam says.

"Okay how has your retirement been, happier Oak?"

"It's been great. I spend a third of my time now on this beach. And all I ever buy anymore is Scotch, Viagra, and prostitutes." Sam responds.

"Do you miss working?" Gunther asks.

"Imputing computer data, doing pain staking research, cleaning up poke'shit, and getting raped by Muk? Hell no." Sam sips some more of his beverage. "I still enjoy writing poems though."

"Care to share one?" Gunther says curiously.

"Very well." Sam clears his throat "Every day I sip on Scotch, occasionally I scratch my crotch. Sometimes I come completely bare, I give the tourists quite a scare."

"Appropriate." Gunther smiles. Due to editing, he now stands down town in a new setting. "Some of the younger Pallet residents might not be aware that convicted killer Bryan Anderson used to own his own bar seen behind me." Gunther steps aside to reveal a cozy looking building with a sign reading: M & M's.

"But now the bar has been reformed and takes the shape of a small restaurant owned by a couple, Molly and Max. And across from the bar, the old Friendship Motel is also under new management by Max. The hotel is now called '2 the Max' and no longer caters to the hour for prostitutes and their customers." Gunther explains.

Inside the hotel Max stands behind the counter as the receptionist welcoming a family inside. "Welcome to…2 the Max."

"Why don't you just call it The Max?" the woman asks.

"Uhh…" Max scratches his head.

"Then all you have to say is welcome to the Max."

"But 2 the Max is so cool." Max explains.

Back outside Gunther is still filming "Together they have helped get rid of the slums in Pallet Town and chased out the prostitutes in effort to turn it back into the innocent peaceful town it once was. The area's revenue has now depleted as a result." he walks down the street

"But where are all the prostitutes? Thanks to down-town reform and the funless police, according to a man I talked to, the prostitutes have been moved to another highly populated area." Gunther is back on Misty's Beach.

"Today they can be found here, pleasing men of all ages and sizes." Gunther reveals "I'm here with Gary Oak, the owner of the beach and founder of the new whore-home in town. Tell us about your innovation."

Gary takes the microphone "Well when I heard they were bug bombing and sweeping away our town's valuable revenue source, I rounded them all up like a whore-boy…instead of cowboy." Gary laughs, along with Gunther. "And then I built this beautiful facility behind me to house them."

Behind Gary is a building with a sign reading: Misty's Brothel.

"How has this added feature improved life here on the beach?" Gunther asks.

"Tremendously. All the guys around here are happier and satisfied. We offer affordable rates and quality pussy at Misty's Brothel and I couldn't be more proud of the customer service and options we provide. And as a result, I'm very wealthy." Gary says.

Sam Oak walks by in the background towards the brothel "I'm ready for some more squirting." he says, walking into the building.

"Grampa, being retired doesn't give you the right to talk like Disturbio!" Gary shouts at him.

"Disturbio?" Gunther raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah that new Marvel villain who says disturbing things to weaken his enemies." Gary explains.

"Ohh that's right." Gunther nods. Cut to the forest where Gunther approaches a family of three sitting on a tree branch playing music. "Here we find the profession of music making to lure lost travelers to the next town."

On the branch sits Jaria playing an ocarina, his wife Gisele, also playing an ocarina, and their 6 year old son, Ross also plays an ocarina.

"I wanna play a gitter." Ross says.

"A what?" Jaria asks.

Ross motions with his hands as if he's playing a guitar.

"Never!" Jaria yells. "You'll play the ocarina until you die."

* * *

><p>Gunther is no longer in the woods, finding himself inside of a Poke'Mart half way between Pallet Town and Viridian City. "This is one of the most popular poke'marts in Kanto, thanks to the upbeat enjoyable charisma of its managers." Gunther says, and the camera points to Jessie and Meowth behind the counter.<p>

"Hello, children." Jessie grins and waves.

"We got da best poke'mart in da land. Ask us about our special and secret poke'remedy dat both your poke'mon and you can use togetha." Meowth holds up a zip log bag with a green substance inside "It's poifect for relaxing after dose long hard battles. We're da only poke'mart in Kanto wit dis special secret medicine."

"What's it called?" Gunther asks.

"Uh…poke'juana." Meowth grins.

"I wanna." Gunther winks.

"20 a pop." Meowth replies.

As the exchange takes place, the footage cuts to another location where an abandoned building stands. "What you see behind me was once the 'Explosion World' military explosives manufacturing plant. It now makes its home on one of the uninhabited Orange Islands after it was realized it wasn't a very smart idea to have it so close to Pallet Town and a big city like Viridian." Gunther explains. "Convicted killer Bryan Anderson used to work at this factory, and now spends his time on death row at Pallet's prison located on Death Road and 6th street."

Gunther now stands in front of some government buildings "Many of the changes that have occurred in the past few years are a result of our latest mayor by the name of Dawn. Since taking the reigns a few years ago she's had the goal to make our town safer and clean up our image. Some of her ideas like chasing the prostitutes away have been controversial in some quarters. And moving the explosives plant away isn't popular amongst potential murderers, but Dawn still manages to boast a healthy 55 percent approval rating."

"What do you think about Mayor Dawn?" Gunther asks a random citizen.

"I don't like her views on not letting uninsured sick people die on the streets." a bitter old man says.

"What's so bad about that?" Gunther asks, confused.

"Those people have only their selves to blame for the predicament they're in." the man answers "Herman Cain 2012!"

* * *

><p>Gunther and his crew migrate towards another beach: 'Caylee Beach' where a big newly built training gym stands. "This is the gym of legendary poke'mon master, Ash Ketchum who has now devoted his life to teaching others the skills and secrets to becoming a successful poke'mon trainer."<p>

Inside the gym…

"Well that concludes our session. Now I'm gonna go home to be with my wife." Ash says with a big smile and his hands on his hips.

Ash walks up to the front door of his mansion not too far from his gym. "Honey I'm home." he walks in and puts down his brief case on a table and puts his coat on the coat rack and his hat on the hat rack.

"Jynx Jynx!" a Jynx runs over to him and gives him a big hug and a smooch on the lips.

"I missed you, baby." Ash kisses her back.

"Jynx Jynx Jynx." she smiles.

"Where's my other girl?" Ash asks.

At that moment a little female hybrid of a human and a Jynx walks into the room with an Ash-esq face and the body and hair of Jynx. "Daddy!" she shouts and runs towards him.

"Rachel hey sweetie!" Ash embraces her in a big hug.

Gunther, who has his crew spying on Ash and his family through the window with their camera, shudders at the sight.

"You've gotta give it to him though." Gunther has the camera pointed at him "he literally does love poke'mon."

Cut back to outside the courthouse where Gunther stands "Well we're back to where we started. At the old courthouse and thanks to Mayor Dawn's revolutionary changes, it's also an execution house. Kind of like those arenas that are homes to both a basketball and a hockey team but change the interior depending on which of the teams is having a home game that day. Same thing here. And because of the lack of sporting events in Pallet Town, watching people get executed is considered to be a spectator sport here. Let's go inside." Gunther holds up his ticket and mini pennant that says 'execution' on it.

Gunther and his crew make their way through the execution house where a ton of fans are gathered, lined up at various food stands and gift shops, and others walking to their seats.

"This is quite an atmosphere huh? Absolutely electric." Gunther says, as the camera follows him through the building. "What are you looking forward to tonight?" he asks a random guy.

"I wanna see a lot of twitching." the guy replies "and I love it when they beg for their lives. It never gets old."

"Oh hey there's former Pewter gym leader Brock Slate. Brock Brock!" Gunther runs up to Brock, who has his arm around a woman in a red dress.

"They let kids in the paparazzi now?" Brock asks.

"Oh no. I'm making a video for a class project. I was just gonna ask you what brings you here tonight?" Gunther asks.

"Well I was around during the attempted murder many years ago that led to this execution date." Brock explains.

"Oh and who is this?" Gunther asks, referring to the woman with him.

"This is my wife, Roxanne." Brock introduces her "And this little guy here is our son, Chandler." he looks down at a little boy with spiky hair and thin eyes.

"Wait. Roxanne? Former poke'mon trainer and male human, Ritchie?" Gunther asks with a raised eyebrow.

"This interview is terminated." Brock shoves his hand into the camera lens.

* * *

><p>(The footage resumes at a later time)<p>

"Rick Sure, what's up man?" Gunther asks the famous photographer after spotting him at a concession stand.

"Here to document." Rick answers.

"Hey has anyone ever told you that your name kind of sounds like pick-sure. Picture? That's kind of cool." Gunther says.

"Wow yeah. I never noticed that before kid…thanks?" Rick walks away with a hot dog in one hand and a large soda in the other.

Gunther looks at his camera "That was Rick-fucking-Sure! The guy who took the photographs of Ash fucking that Jynx. He's a legend. Wow."

"Hey there's another high profile photographer." an off-camera crew member says.

Gunther turns to see Todd Snap with Misty, May, a little girl, and a little boy with him..

"Todd! Todd!" Gunther runs over to him.

"Yeah kid?" Todd shrugs.

"I haven't seen anything new from you in awhile." Gunther says.

"Well I've been kind of busy." Todd gestures to the women and the girl. "I'm living with two women and two children."

"Say hi, Ashley." Misty says to her daughter.

"Hii." Ashley waves.

"You too, Joey." May tells her son.

"Helllooo." Joey waves.

"…I'm confused." Gunther says…confused.

"I'm supporting both of them okay?" Todd explains.

"Like a mormon?" Gunther asks.

"I don't like it okay? I'm being forced to." Todd replies angrily.

"Couldn't you just pay child support?" Gunther asks.

"I could. But we have a deal. I support them and the kids, and they let me fuck them every day." Todd explains. "If I'm gonna pay anyways, I might as well get laid right?"

"Ohhh. Got cha." Gunther nods.

"Which reminds me ladies." Todd turns to the women "all this financial support I'm giving is becoming a real chokehold on my bank account. If you want the support to keep flowing, I'm gonna need 45 percent more pussy from both of you every day."

"We'll discuss this at home, Todd." Misty says.

"Only if you start giving me a massage too." May adds.

"I don't know. What about…what about 30 percent more pussy?" Todd continues to negotiate.

"Todd we have children to raise." Misty says annoyed. "I don't have time for sex."

"And I have sperm to deposit." Todd argues. "I don't have time for prostate cancer."

Gunther and the crew walks away and makes their way to their seats.

* * *

><p>The moment everyone has been waiting for finally arrives as the scheduled execution time draws closer. It seems as if the whole town has turned out to witness it: Ash, Jynx, little Rachel, Jaria, Gisele, little Ross, Todd, Misty, little Ashley, May, little Joey, older Joey, Delia, Ms. Mime, James, little Dust, Jessie, Meowth, Brock, Roxanne, little Chandler, Rick, Tracy, Duplica, little Phoebe, Max, Molly, their daughter Monica, Gary and Samuel Oak, Mumble, and Mayor Dawn are just among the thousands in attendance.<p>

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the legalized revenge killing of Bryan Anderson." the P.A announcer says in the form of Michael Buffer.

The crowd cheers.

"Check it out." Mumble shows a recording device to Gunther, sitting next to him "I had Michael Buffer record this for me." he pushes a button: 'Leeet's get ready to Muuumble!'

Gunther forces a smile and nods "Cool."

"My name is Mumble by the way. I forgot to mention that." Mumble explains.

"Ohh." this time Gunther laughs and high fives Mumble "Awesome!"

"Here to perform the electorized zed execution is a Pikachu belonging to Pallet's very own poke'mon master, Ash Ketchum!" Buffer announces.

The crowd cheers as the announcement is made and Ash is displayed on the jumbo-tron. He stands up and waves to the surrounding crowd with a big smiles.

The large red curtain in front of the crowd opens up, revealing Bryan in an orange prison suit, strapped to a chair with a bunch of wires running around it and connected to his body. Pikachu stands near by with the other ends of the wires strapped to him.

"Pi pikachu." Pikachu gives a thumbs up.

The crowd starts to chant "M.B.D, M.B.D, M.B.D, M.B.D." similar to chants of 'MVP' at sporting events for most valuable player candidates.

"I've never been to an execution before. What does that mean?" Gunther asks Mumble.

"It means 'must be dead'." Mumble answers.

"Ohh okay. M.B.D, M.B.D!" Gunther joins the chanting.

"Chant all you want!" Bryan yells "You'll all wind up where I will some day. In Hell…Cemetery."

A nearby window reveals 'Hell Cemetery' right outside across the way.

Michael Buffer clears his throat "Leeets get ready to kill that fucking assholeee!"

"Pika…pikachuuu!" Pikachu releases a powerful electric attack, severely and fatally shocking Bryan to death with the crowd cheering.

But no one cheered louder than Rick Sure, who photographs the event with glee.

_Epilogue Concludes…_

_I wanted to do this for closure and to promote my other comedy fic "Poke'Scenes" which I suggest you read if you want a good laugh and entertaining stories. And there's an Ash's First parody in there and a presented opportunity to submit a story idea or even a written short story for a future chapter(details at the end of chapter 9)._

_And even though I have no plans to write a follow up third installment of this fic, you may send me an idea for a third story in a private message if you think it's good enough. Until then I'll see you all in HELL…cemetery._


End file.
